Dark Shadows: Season 2
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Now that the curse is broken Rumplestiltskin and his wife Zila Night must adjust to the modern world with magic. However with the curse broken means new threats will arise, a mysterious young woman enters Storybrooke with a hidden purpose. Meanwhile Zila and Rumple must keep Zila's pregnancy a secret, new friends and enemies will also appear.
1. Broken

**Hi fellow Oncers!  
So I decided I'm going to be working on both Dark Shadows Season 2 and The Flame of Suzaku. In the first chapter in this second season we all learn who Athena really is or what she is. Enjoy!  
I don't own Once Upon A Time, they belong to their creators!**

 **Zila's POV**

The smoke finally cleared which was a relief after we had dropped the vial into the well the whole town of Storybrooke had been engulfed in it.

"See if your magic is back dearie" Rumple suggested to me and I nodded. I closed my eyes and tried to call a ball of fire into my hand. I felt the warmth of the flame as soon as I thought of it. I opened my eyes and smirked at the beautiful ball of fire that now danced in my right hand. Rumple smirked as I extinguished the flames.

"Now I think we should go into town so you can reunite with your sister shall we?" my husband inquired taking my hand into his. I nodded and Rumple then used his magic to return us to the shop. Since it had been twenty-eight years since I used magic I got a little dizzy when we were finally back in the office of the pawnshop. Rumple caught me before I could fall to the floor since the trip back mad me dizzy.

"You alright love?" my husband asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just going to take some time for me to get used to having magic is back" I reassured him as I got over my dizzy spell. The door bell to the shop alerted us that someone had come in and I caught Belle's scent. I walked fast out of the office and finally came face to face with Belle and Gabriel.

"Zila?" Belle asked as I came out from behind the counter. I immediately grabbed my sister and brought her into a hug that I craved for such a long time. Belle immediately started to cry as I held her. A second later I released Belle so I could hug Gabriel. As I hugged my brother in law I heard Rumple coming out of the office.

"Holy crap is that you Rumple?" Belle asked in shock at my husband.

"Who else would it be?" Rumple replied with his signature smirk before he gave Belle a hug.

"I must admit you do look attractive in your human state" Gabriel complimented my husband who held out his hand for Rumple to shake.

"I'm glad you seem to think so" my mate said to Gabe before he shook the OB/GYN's hand back.

"I take it was you two who brought magic here" Belle suddenly added. The silence that came Rumple and I confirmed her answer.

"We needed to Belle's because" I said as I put a hand over my stomach.

"Damn I forgot we need to see how far along you are" Gabriel said.

"Would it be possible to still have that appointment?" Rumple inquired.

"Yes why don't you use your magic to take us to the hospital Belle needs to be checked out as well"

"I'm only a few weeks into my pregnancy!" Belle snapped at her other half annoyed. This got me to snicker some pregnant werewolves could get moody right into the few weeks after their pregnancies. Belle rolled her eyes as her mate kissed her forehead before I asked them if they were ready. When the couple nodded I was the next one to use transportation magic. The four of us disappeared into a cloud of crimson smoke.

 **Athena's POV**

Diana now lay sound asleep at my house. She had explained to me what happend after she escaped from her captor, Regina had caught her and imprisoned her before the curse. Rage fueled through me at this news how dare Regina lie to me. Diana seemed to be exhausted most likely to lack of sleep because she had been in that damn asylum for such a long time. I pressed a kiss against her forehead before I sent myself back to my shop.

"This outfit needs an adjustment" I said to myself before I used my now awakened magic to change my attire. A cloud of crimson smoke surrounded me for a brief second and when it disappeared I was in a black dress that had straps at my shoulders, over it was a purple leather jacket.

"Much better" I said before I fished around in my desk for something. I took out a small key and turned around to the cabinet behind me where I had many sorts of magical objects I collected over the years. I pulled out a golden box and turned itaround so I could set it in front of me on the table. I opened it and took out a golden medallion that an upside down cross pattern on it.

"Time to make you pay Regina" I hissed.

 **Zila's POV**

The appointment went well. I thought I would only be a few days pregnant but the ultrasound said another story.

"I expected this" Rumple said once Gabriel removed the ultrasound wand off of my stomach.

"How far along is she?" Belle asked looking to her husband. My sister refused to leave my side throughout the whole appointment she also held my hand.

"About a month" Gabriel answered as I pulled my shirt down once the ultrasound crap was wiped off.

"The reason the fetus is growing that fast is because of my immortality even when the curse in tact"

"Which means this pregnancy might be a fast one" I said as I was helped to sit up by Belle.

"It might not be dear, remember our daughter decides how fast she wants to stay within you" Rumple said to me as he placed a hand over my stomach.

"It would be wise for you two to keep this pregnancy a secret for now" Gabriel suggested as he began to write a prescription for prenatal care.

"We'll make sure to share the news with only people we trust" I said back to Gabe as I pulled my boots back on.

 **Athena's POV**

As I expected a lot of angry people had went to Regina's house intending to kill her. However the Savior along with her now awakened parents and Henry stopped that from happening. Instead they took Regina to the station and locked her up. I stayed hidden while the Charmings conversed with the Evil Queen about why everyone didn't return to the Enchanted Forest. Regina as always lied straight to their faces the Enchanted Forest no longer existed. I heard Emma along with her family coming towards my way I quickly uttered an invisibility spell so they wouldn't see me. Once they were gone I conjured the spell off. I turned the corner to see Regina trying to get the door to the cell to open with magic.

"Magic is different here" I greeted Regina who perked her head up at me.

"I noticed it appears Rumple and his wife were the reason magic is back" Regina said to me.

"Indeed they are" I said back to the mayor as I approached her cell.

"Get to it Athena what do you want?" Regina demanded.

"I'm here to settle a score" I hissed at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are a dreadful liar" I hissed even more as I finally came face to face with the former queen.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't play stupid Regina my daughter is alive and well"

Regina's eyes widened in fear which pleased me.

"I could have killed her but I didn't" Regina then said.  
"No you did worse than that you kept her alive so you could kill her when it suited you a fate worse than death, which is exactly what I have in store for you" I then grabbed her left hand with my gloved ones and pressed the medallion hard into it.

"Is that?" she asked in fear.

"Indeed it is the one thing no one can escape destiny, and I promise yours is unpleasant" I then released her hand which now had the same mark that the medallion did. I loved the look of fear on her face as I chuckled evilly. I then transported myself out of the station and into the wooded area near the well. I released the medallion from my grasp. As it landed onto the earth beneath me I conjured something into my left hand. A jagged silver knife with the same pattern's like Rumple's now rested in my hand.

On the blade said my name which meant I was also a Dark One. You see back in the Enchanted Forest there were always two dark ones. One that was female and one that was male. I became the female Dark One so I could protect my daughter from a fate worse than death, I was only in my late thirties before immortality claimed me which is why I looked younger than Rumple. I held my knife above me and said.

"The Dark One summons thee" I then bent down and put the blade of the knife into the earth next to the medallion. A black shadow came out of the medallion. What I had summoned was a wraith the creature of darkness was completely covered with a cloak except for its arms which looked like claws. Red eyes looked back at me, a medallion of its own hanging around its neck. It's eerie voice filled the morning air before it turned around to go and hide. Wraiths despised sun light they only came out at dusk or at night. As the creature faded from sight my lips widened even more.

 **Zila's POV**

The day seemed to pass by quickly. After getting my prenatal prescription filled at the pharmacy I stopped my father's shop to reunite with him. Maurice was ecstatic to see me because as soon I walked into the floral shop he had hurried over and hugged me hard. He was also glad to hear I was pregnant and he looked forward to being a grandfather once more despite Belle being pregnant at the same time as me. I spent the whole day catching up with Maurice, Belle had closed her store so she could spend time with me and our father. Gabriel sadly got called in even after the curse was broken.

"How was your reunion with Maurice?" Rumple asked when I finally returned to the pawnshop.

"It went well" I replied to my mate as I closed the shop door. Rumple made a come here gesture and I walked to where he was which was behind the counter. His tea set was out and I frowned at it.

"Don't you frown my beautiful she-wolf since you're carrying our daughter again no more coffee until you give birth"

I was about to protest when Rumple shut me up with a loving kiss. I blushed as I closed my eyes and allowed my husband to continue his kiss. His tongue slid into my mouth for a quick dance with mine.

"We have company" Rumple said as his lips withdrew from mine. As he poured the tea or whatever it was into a cup the door to the shop opened and in came Emma, along with Snow and Charming. As Emma stopped in front of my husband, Rumple asked.

"What can I do for you?" as set the tea pot back down.

"What you can do is tell us what you did" Emma growled.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to be more specific" Rumple replied.

"You know damn well what we're talking about" Charming or David snapped.

"You double crossed Emma, you took your potion away from her" Snow added.

"And did who knows what to this town" Charming finished.

"And worst of all you risked Henry's life" Emma said. I gave Emma a warning growl to not push it.

"Ms. Swan I did not risk Henry's life it was the magic in that apple turnover he ate that almost claimed him, it was your act of True Love that saved him" Rumple explained.

"Maybe I don't need answers except to punch you in the face" at Emma's threat I snarled my fangs baring, while my eyes flashed gold. My snarl had made both Snow and her husband jump.

"Ms. Swan threatening me isn't a wise idea as you see Zila is very protective of me" Rumple began as he held my hand to calm me down. At his touch my eyes returned to their normal blue color and my fangs retreated back into my mouth.

"Allow me to answer your questions did your boy Henry survive?"

"Yeah" Emma answered.

"The curse is now broken Ms. Swan and the long search for your parents is over the three of you are reunited seems like instead of said punch in the face, you should be thanking me"

"Rumple don't push it" I warned my mate.

"Sorry love" Rumple replied as I joined him from behind the counter. He had walked around as he was talking to Emma.  
"Then what the hell was that purple haze you brought?" Emma then demanded.

"You know magic" I snorted as Rumple made a gesture at the word magic with his finger index finger in the air.

"Why?" Snow asked.

"Not telling except for one reason" Rumple then snaked his arm around my waist so his hand rested upon my stomach.

"Oh my god" Snow said realizing what was going on.

"What?" Emma and David said together.

"Zila you're pregnant aren't you?"

"Say what?!" Emma and her father said in unison once again. I nodded and explained.

"I am twenty-eight years ago before Emma was born, Rumple and I had a daughter named Dakota, before the curse was casted Rumple made once last adjustment that when he and I reunited in this world our child would be reborn, since Dakota was and is half immortal and half mortal she grew very fast, we kept her a secret so no one would use her against Rumple and I, I only found out about my pregnancy yesterday and already I'm a month along"

"Which is why you need magic" Snow said.

"Indeed how the pregnancy will go is unknown our daughter might grow fast or slow down it's up to her" Rumple added before the whole shop shook. It felt like an earthquake and by the time the shaking stopped car horns could be heard outside.

"What the f**k was that?" I asked as Snow and David went to the door.

"That I don't know" Rumple said. I could see debris and what not as I heard the eeriest moaning I ever heard.

"Emma we need to go" Snow called to her daughter.

Emma turned to Rumple and said.

"We're not done"

"Oh I know you still owe me a favor" Emma nodded and turned around to join her parents. As the door shut behind them I looked to my husband.

"What was that moaning?"

"I'm afraid someone has unleashed a wraith and I have a good feeling who"

"You can't mean Athena, why on earth would she want to do that?"

"That's what I'm going to find out go and help Ms. Swan and her parents" I was about to protest but Rumple only pressed a finger to my lips.

"Since your magic is back it be used to help them dearie" Rumple then kissed my forehead.

"Alright but when I'm done I want to go home I'm tired"

"As you wish my love" I gave my husband a quick kiss against his mouth before I hurried after the Charmings.

"Oi!" I called out the Savior and her parents as they came to the entrance of the station.

"Zila what are you doing here?" Snow asked.

"My magic has reawakened and Rumple thought it might be useful against whatever this thing is" I answered as Charming opened up the doors to the station. The power went off as we all hurried inside.

As we rounded the corner in front of the jail cell Regina was in was the wraith. It was in the process of talking Regina's soul however Charming threw a chair against it. It turned around pissed off we interrupted it's meal and it used it's slimy arm to knock Charming away from it. Both Emma and Snow ducked. I saw a can of aerosol and a lighter on a desk. I grabbed them and tossed them both to Snow. She nodded and the two of us approached the wraith ready to take it down.

"Hey Casper!" I shouted to the wraith getting it's attention as I conjured a fireball into my hand at the same time Snow turned on the lighter and sprayed the aerosol on the flames. Our fire ceased the wraith's task of taking Regina's soul, it screamed as though it were in pain. The flames made the wraith flee, which it did by whirling around and shattering the window next to it into the night. Regina was on the floor trying to breathe. Emma helped her up along with asking what the wraith was.

"It's a wraith a soul sucker, Athena marked me" Regina answered the Savior. "That flame attack didn't kill it,it's only regnerrating it's power it'll come back for me"

"So how do we finish it off then?" Charming asked.

"You can't kill something that's already dead" Regina replied.

"Then we have a problem" Emma added while her father stated.

"No we don't" he was glaring daggers at Regina. "Regina does"

Regina looked to Charming confused.

"You want to let her die?" Emma asked.

"Why not when it goes away we're safe"

"That's quite the example you're setting for your daughter there" Regina snapped back.

"No, you don't get to judge us" Charming replied coming up to Regina.

"Enough!" I snapped getting everyone's attention even Regina's.

"Regina isn't going to be killed remember she still is Henry's mother"

"I also promised Henry she doesn't die either" Emma added which didn't surprise me.

"Then what do you suggest Zila?" Snow asked looking to me. I then looked to Regina.

"If it can't be killed what do you suggest we do?" I asked Regina.

"Send it somewhere else where it can't hurt anyone" Regina answered.

 **Rumple's POV**

I didn't need to use magic to meet with Athena in her shop.

"I had a feeling you would come visit me old friend" Athena greeted me from behind her cash register.

She was dressed in a sleeveless black dress with straps resting on her shoulders.

"Why did you summon a wraith Athena?" I demanded at her gently while I approached her.

"You want to know why then allow me to show you" she then conjured a mirror in front of her. She waved a hand over it. The mirror shimmered for a second before I saw a sleeping red haired girl looking back at me.

"Is that?" I began.

"My daughter Regina had her imprisoned all of this time and lied to me she was killed" Athena answered before she used her magic to return the mirror's glass so it could look back at me.

"So she's managed to escape from her captor then" I stated.

"Indeed she has" was all my friend could say.

 **Zila's POV**

I stood next to Regina in her office along with Emma. Regina set a light brown container in front of us and she opened it. She brought out a hat, which got me to look at her with a WTF expression on my face. I decided to not question about the hat knowing Regina kept it for a good reason. I suddenly felt sick and I ran towards a nearby trash can to throw up.

"What's wrong with her?" Regina asked just as the door to Regina's office opened. In came Snow and her husband carrying broom and lighters.

"What's with the brooms?" I asked David nodding at the brooms I had finished throwing up.

"Torches when the beast comes" I snorted at his answer. Regina then said to follow her and we left her office entering the lounging area.

"This hat will open a portal to our land all we have to do is send the wraith there" Regina explained as she set the hat down in front of her.

"I don't understand I thought our land is gone" Snow added.

"It is but sending it to a place that no longer exists well that's banishing it to oblivion" Regina answered just as the electricity crackled. We all could hear the wraith's cries. Regina was trying to get the hat to work while I conjured fire into my right hand while David lit up the brooms. The doors to the lounge burst open and the cries of the wraith filled our ears once more. Then the undead creature came in. I shot my fire balls at it, while David used his lit broom to make jabs at the wraith.

The creature cried apparently pissed off. I walked back to where Emma and Regina were while Snow poured alcohol on the railings she then called to her husband to light them up. He made the two railings come together to form a barrier between him and the rest of us. He then used his fire lit broom to light the railings on fire. He called for Regina to hurry, but the hat still wouldn't budge.

"Why the f**k is that hat not working?!" I demanded at Regina while I watched David continuing to make jabs at the wraith.  
"Magic's different here" Regina replied. Emma suddenly bent down and held Regina's arm as she did the hat began to spin like crazy creating a purple like funnel. As the hat grew larger David was thrown over the railing by the wraith. As the undead creature came towards Regina, Emma knocked her aside. The wraith went into the hat as it grew wider. A blue light suddenly grabbed Emma and she was thrown into the spinning vortex. Snow tossed her broom aside and jumped in after Emma. As David got up and tried to make a jump after his wife and daughter did the hat cease it's spinning and he landed onto the floor with a thud. He was in shock before he took the now hat into his hands and looked to Regina.

"Where are they?" he demanded at her standing up.

"I have no idea" Regina replied.

"Are they dead?" he asked approaching her.

"The curse it destroyed all the land" she began but David interrupted her.

"Are they dead?!"

"I don't know" Regina replied coolly.

"I should have killed you myself"

"David don't!" I protested just as Regina taunted him.

"Well then what's stopping you" she then pushed David so hard the wall which was decorated with a forest background, vines came out of it and grabbed him holding him place. I tried to stop Regina but she only pushed me aside. The push wasn't hard only my back met with the now scorched railing. The flames were now out.

"You think you're some heroic prince, please your nothing but the son of a shepherd"

"Regina knock it off right now!" I snapped at the former queen. She only ignored me and continued to taunt David, he was gasping due to the lack of oxygen.

"I should have killed you when I could, and now I can" Regina held her hand up ready to take David's heart out.

"Mom?" Henry's voice filled the room. Both Regina and I turned to our right to see Henry with Red next to him.

"Henry what are you doing here?" Regina asked leaving David and walking up to her adopted son and taking his hands into hers.

"What are you doing?" Henry questioned.

"It's okay your safe now" the vines from the wall finally released David who fell back onto the floor, I rushed over to help him up as did Red.

"Where's my mom, where's?" Henry began to ask but Regina interrupted him.

"They're gone, they fell through a portal, they're Henry I'm sorry"

"No you're not, you really are the Evil Queen" Henry said back his adopted mother who looked hurt at his answer. Heck if Dakota said something like that to me even I would be crushed.

"I don't want to see you again"

"No,don't say that" Regina put a hand so it could cup Henry's chin. "I love you"

"Then prove it get Emma and Mary Margaret and until then, leave me leave everyone alone" Henry said.

"Where will you go?" Regina asked.

"With me" Charming answered as he walked behind the railing, I followed behind him as did Red. David came to his grandson and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The two of them then turned around and headed out the door. I followed behind them with Ruby beside me. The two of us looked at Regina before we turned our faces away and left the Evil Queen to be by herself. Rumple was spinning away at his wheel when I entered into the back office.

"Hey" I greeted my husband who turned around and replied.

"Hey yourself" he stood up as I approached him.

"The beast is gone nasty motherf****r"

"Your language still hasn't changed in twenty-eight years I see"

"You're now lecturing me about my mouth?" I teased my husband as I finally came up to him.

"Well dearie you always had a mouth even when I met you" Rumple teased back as I rolled my eyes. I sat down next the spinning wheel as did Rumple. He sat in the stool that was placed in front of it while I sat in the chair beside the device.

"So did Athena summon the wraith"

"Yes" Rumple answered as he began to spin again.

"Why would she do that?"

"Apparently Regina had her daughter imprisoned" this got me to widen my eyes.

"I never knew Athena had a child, but isn't she older than you she was a Dark One before you claimed the male part" Rumple nodded.

"Indeed she is physically she is in her late thirties, but in immortality her age is unknown, Athena became the Dark One for the female side in order to protect her daughter, after she took the role Diana was kidnapped and was taken to Never Land"

"Wait so Peter Pan actually exists too?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Indeed he does dearie, and trust me you don't want to meet up with him I know him well" the tone in my husband's voice told me he wanted to drop the subject which I did. I put my head against his shoulder, Rumple stopped spinning and looked to me.

"Are you tired love?"

"Yes" was all I could reply.

"Then let's go to your house for the night" my other half suggested. Tired I stood up while Rumple did as well. The two of us made a quick look around before the shop could be closed. Once Rumple locked the shop from outside before he used his magic to poof us to my house for the night.

 **HA!  
** **I bet you guys weren't expecting Athena to also be a Dark One.  
** **I thought two Dark ones were better than one!**  
 **Don't forget to review!**


	2. We Are Both

**Hi fellow Oncers!  
I'm glad you guys have already started to read Season 2 of Dark Shadows.  
So last time the curse officially broke and Rumple and Zila are adjusting in our world with magic. Also we also learned Athena is a Dark One along with Rumple. In this chapter a new character comes into Storybrooke.**

 **Rumple's POV**

Jared who happened to be a healer for animals back in our land called me and said to let Zila take the day off. After reassuring him I would let my wife know did I leave her house. I had left a note for her beside her nightstand so she could see it when she got up. As I drove into town I was shocked to see how much damage the town received by the wraith. The streets were full of debris as were several cars damaged.

 _This is going to be an interesting day_ I thought as I parked my car in front of my shop and locked it before I limped toward the store so I could open it for the day.

 **Rose's POV**

I finally managed to find Storybrooke. As I drove into town I wasn't surprised to see the streets were trashed. So it looked like I got here just when I needed so my plans could unfold. But first I would need to find a job and a place to live. I would ask around for work, I pulled my dark blue mustang in front of a shop that seemed to sell medicinal herbs. Since it was cold the outfit I wore today was a black leather jacket over a purple sweater that looked good with my blue jeans and brown boots. Maybe whoever worked her could help me find work and possibly an apartment to rent.

 **Athena's POV**

Diana wanted to stay home because firstly she wanted to get used to this world and what not before she would help me with the store. I explained how the modern world worked with technology and everyone thing else. She was fascinated by the television so most likely she would watch it all day. Today I chose to wear a grey dress with matching flats, the dress was long. It was sleeveless like most of my dresses were. I was at the counter taking inventory when the bell to my shop let me know I had a customer.

"May I help you?" I asked the young woman who was walking up to me.

"Yes I'm new into town I was curious if you knew anyone who is hiring" this girl seemed to be in her early thirties, she was a lovely young thing. She had the same colored hair as Zila and Belle along the same exact curls. The only difference was her brown eyes.

"Welcome to Storybrooke then I am Anthea the town psychic and herbalist" since this young woman was a stranger knowing that this town had fairy tale characters was out of the question.

"I'm Rose Hathaway" Rose held her hand out to me and I shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear sadly I'm not hiring but I think my friend Mr. Gold is actually looking for an assistant with his pawn shop, do you have a place to stay?" I asked.  
"Not right now I'm going to book a room at the B&B first"

"Good idea Mr. Gold also might know of some apartments that are available I'll give him a call so he can be expecting you if that's alright"

Rose nodded before she thanked me and turned around to leave. I swore it was just me but that girl reminded me of someone I knew once. I shook my head before I picked my cell to call Rumple.

 **Rumple's POV**

I had just finished getting off the phone with Athena. She had informed me a young woman had just come into Storybrooke and would be coming by to see me later. Even with Zila being awake again she still had her job at the shelter which reminded me of something I needed to do after I met with this young lady. An hour later I had just finished polishing some items when the bell let me know someone was in the shop. I limped out of my office and saw a young woman looking around at the many objects I had.

"You must be Ms. Hathaway" I greeted the young woman who jumped out of her skin at my voice. She turned around to face me with a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry dearie I didn't mean to scare you" I apologized to the now spooked newcomer.

"That's alright I just didn't hear you and I am Ms. Hathaway but you may call me Rose" Rose walked up to me and she held her hand out which I took.

"Quite a lovely name Anthea told me you are looking for employment" Rose nodded.

"I'm here kind of on business so I need to earn some money as well as a place to stay"

"Well dearie you're in luck I do have an apartment that I am renting out, and for employment I could use an assistant" I liked this young lady for some reason I was getting a good vibe from her.

"I don't mind getting up early in the mornings, last minute shifts don't bother me, I'm never late and I'm not lazy" her comment got me to smile.

"Well dearie I think I found my assistant not a lot of people like me but you don't seem to be afraid of me I noticed" this got Rose to scoff.

"Anyone who would be afraid of you is an idiot"

"How about you start in a few days and I'll show you the apartment this afternoon will that work?"

"Yes that's fine thank you Mr. Gold"

"My pleasure dear, welcome aboard"

 **Zila's POV**

I had received Rumple's note letting me know I didn't have to work today which was a relief. I was really tired after we got home to my house last night. I had to get up several times due to the morning sickness which was the one thing I hated about being pregnant. I had a quick breakfast of a bagel with cream cheese and orange juice since I couldn't have coffee before I got dressed to go into town. I pulled out a green t-shirt along with a pair of jeans and boots. I grabbed my leather jacket before grabbing my keys.

As I drove into town I wasn't surprised to see the streets were still trashed by last night's wraith attack. I pulled behind Rumple's car in front of the shop. As I got out of my car I noticed the dwarves suddenly running past me they had worried looks on their faces. I shook my head before I opened the doors to Rumple's shop.

"Oh speak of the devil" Rumple's voice said as I came in. Rumple stood behind the counter with a young woman in front of him. She looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. Her hair was the same color as mine, it was also curly and her eyes were brown.

"Rose this is my fiancée Elizabeth Bane, Elizabeth this is Rose my new assistant" that news got me to breathe a sigh of relief. Rumple always needed help in the shop due to his limping.

"Very nice to meet you Rose I'm glad my other half has finally decided to take on an assistant" I said to her as I shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and congratulations on your pregnancy Mr. Gold just told me"

"She plans on keeping it a secret for now" Rumple reassured me before flashing me a wink.

"Well I'll be heading out for now I'll meet you at the address you gave me sir" Rose said looking back at my husband who smiled at her.

"See you then dearie"

Rose gave me a goodbye nod before she walked past me and left the shop.

"She came into town this morning, she appears she's staying awhile" I turned to Rumple.

"It'll be good to have her around any news about how we're going to get back Emma and Snow?" I inquired at my mate as I walked behind the counter so I could be next to him.

"I don't know as of right now dearie" my husband said. I suddenly had to excuse myself to go and throw up. This was the second time this morning I had to do this. After I flushed the toilet Rumple stood outside the bathroom with some kind of vial, I knew immediately what it was.

"Oh thank god" I said as I took the flask from his hand and quickly drank down the contents. It was a potion to ease morning sickness.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Zila was once more alone at her home in the Dark Castle. Dakota was visiting Belle and Maurice for a few days and Rumple was out on a business trip. So far he had only been gone three days which gave the immortal she-wolf some much needed time alone. Opal was sound asleep on her golden perch next to Rumple's wheel while Zila was once again training. Dressed in dark blue top that had straps at the shoulders, along with black pants and no shoes Zila carefully swung her sword around careful to not hit anything. She spun around gracefully with the huge sword in her grasp. She was so focused on her training she didn't hear the yelp that came from her husband.

"Holy crap I'm sorry Rumple" Zila said horrified she hurt her mate. Zila's Masamune had sliced Rumple's cheek creating a minor cut. She put her sword back into its scabbard and hurried over to her mate.

"I'm alright dearie just be careful next time when you swing that blade around" the Dark One reassured his wife while using his magic to heal the wound.

"I thought you weren't supposed to back until tomorrow" Zila teased her mate as she threw her arms around her other half's neck.

"Well dearie business ended early and you know once I'm done with my work I hurry home to you" the Dark One teased his wife back before wrapped his arm around Zila's waist and pulled her in for a much needed kiss. As the couple kissed a screech was heard. Opal had awakened from her nap and had flown from her perch onto Rumple's shoulder.

"Hello pretty one" Rumple said to the Snowy Owl once he and Zila finished their kiss. Rumple stroked the bird's neck feathers which got Opal to close her eyes in satisfaction.

"This has to be the most well behaved bird I've ever seen"

"I raised her to know who is good and who is evil apparently she sees the good in you like I always have" Zila added while she stroked the area under Opal's beak.

"I wish Firestorm behaved liked that when I first got him, it took him three years to get used to me" Rumple confessed which got the she-wolf to snort.

 **Storybrooke**

 **Still Zila's POV**

I had just finished having lunch with Dad, Belle, and Gabriel as I approached the shop. The door suddenly opened and Regina almost crashed into me. I noticed she had a silver book in her hand and frankly I rather not ask what it was.

"Your husband has something for you in there" the queen said to me before she walked past. Curious I hurried inside and my eyes widened. Sitting the same exact perch from our land was Opal. Rumple was petting her non-stop.

"How did?" I asked as I hurried over to where my beloved owl was.

"I persuaded Jared to let me have her, and her wing is now healed"

"You healed it?" I asked looking to my mate.

"I would have sooner dearie but the curse sadly prevented that, I gave her a special potion which doesn't harm her, if she is approached by a predator or feels threatened she will be transported back to either one of us, meaning she can live both indoors and out I already conjured a good size aviary for her back at your home so she won't be harmed"

I walked past Opal and pulled Rumple's tie to me and pressed a big thank you kiss against his mouth. As I did Opal squawked and this got me to quickly break our kiss.

"Hey pretty girl I missed you" I said to my pet Snow Owl as I held my arm up. Opal got onto it and she gave me a kiss against my cheek while Rumple limped from around me and went back to whatever he was doing. I noticed he was putting maps in a bag which got me to arch an eyebrow.

"You plan on leaving town to find Bae aren't you?" Rumple stopped dead and turned to me.

"Yes I need to make sure he's okay love" I snorted in amusement.

"As long as you plan on returning to town"

"Dearie you know the moment I find Bae and hopefully reconcile with him I'll come back I have another child to be there for" my husband nodded at my stomach. The shop door suddenly opened and Rumple rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It appears when I bought "closed" sign I was just throwing my money away" my husband said turning to see who it was.

"Looks like it" David greeted.

"Sorry to hear about your wife and daughter, if you're looking for retrieval, I'm afraid portal jumping is just outside my purview"

"Of course it is I see you found Opal Zila" David said nodding at me.

"Yep Rumple found her" I said to Charming.

"So what's the commotion outside?" Rumple then asked Snow's husband. I remembered when the dwarves had run past me earlier as though they were in a panic.

"A little stir at the border" David answered. "A problem crossing the line"

"Do tell" Rumple suggested interested in what Charming had to say.

"Actually I'm here to buy something a way to find someone"

"What like a map?" Rumple asked.

"Something with a bit more kick, like the ring you gave me to find Snow" David answered.

"Oh yeah, magic, whom are you following?"

"Not telling" this got me to snicker remembering how Rumple said that exact same line from last night.

"So do you have something of theirs, this missing person?" Rumple inquired.

"Yes" David replied.

"May I see it?"

"No"

I was enjoying seeing how this conversation was going. Rumple chuckled before he turned around and opened a black case in front of him. He pulled out a flask with a blue liquid and turned back to David.

"Pour this on the object and then follow it, so simple even David Nolan could do it"

"Rumple" I growled at my mate to not taunt David because I sensed Snow's husband wasn't in the mood for said teasing.

As David was about to take the flask from my husband, Rumple pulled his hand back.

"What do you want?" David asked.

"Peace, leave me alone" Rumple answered. David chuckled before he asked my mate.

"What do you care what David Nolan does?"

"No it's Charming I worry about I'd like a little non-interference guarantee"

"Fine if you give me the same" David agreed. "You and I stay out of each other's way"

"Thank you for your business" Rumple said as he held the flask out to David who took it and turned around to leave.

"So, uh, what happens when you try and cross the border" Rumple then asked David who turned around.

"You lose your memory of everything in our old lives, looks like we're stuck here" David replied before he opened the shop door and closed it. Rumple and I both jumped as the glass counters next to him suddenly broke. Most likely they broke because of his frustration learning now no one could leave the town.

"You're not hurt are you?" I called to Rumple who looked to me.

"No I'm fine dearie sorry about the mess" I put Opal back onto her perch and walked over to him. I hugged my husband tightly. Rumple did the same because as soon as I touched him he wrapped a single arm around my waist. He kissed my forehead to reassure me he was alright only he was just felt defeated at the moment. I suddenly felt my I-phone buzz and I fished it out of my pocket to see a text from Henry. Henry always had my number in case of an emergency.

"I gotta go Henry's calling I'll be back later" I said to my mate before pressing a kiss against his lips, before I poofed myself out of the shop and into the lounge area of town hall where the entire town pretty much was pacing around.

"What's up kid?" I greeted Henry along with Red.

"Gramps called a meeting and I can't reach him" Henry explained just as the door to the lounge doors burst open with a smirking Regina.

"My what a nice turn out" Regina said as he pranced into the room proudly. Oh hell she had her magic back which was why she had that book. "No need for a fuss it's just little old me" she stopped in front of everyone. Archie talked to her but Regina only looked to him and said "Bug" and she held her hand out. Archie yelped as he was thrown backwards and was caught by the dwarves who stood behind him. Grumpy then tried to run towards the mayor, Regina used the same method she did with Archie; Grumpy went flying and landed on the floor on his butt. Granny then released the arrow on her crossbow which Regina caught with her left hand. She smirked and used her magic to light the arrow on fire.

"Sh*t!" I cursed as I grabbed Henry and the two of us ducked. The fireball bounced from side of the room to the other before he hit the golden seal of Storybrooke behind Regina. Henry and I stood back up.

"What do you want?" Red demanded.

"Me, she wants me" Henry said and I let him go. The ten year old approached Regina and said. "Okay, I'll go with you just leave them alone"

Regina smiled which was genuine she really did love Henry. She held his face and said.

"That's my boy" Regina then put her arm around Henry and the two of them walked past us. She used her magic to close the doors.

"Great" I growled looking to Red. "We need to find David"

"You got it Alpha" Red agreed as we left behind the now panicked townsfolk. As we got into town I cursed as someone a guy almost knocked me over.

"Watch it a***le!" I snapped at the guy and turned around to see Red holding Charming back apparently he was after the guy who almost knocked me over.

"David Regina's got Henry and her magic's back she showed up at the town meeting you organized" I said to Charming who looked alarmed at the news.

"Since when?"

"I have no clue, but everyone is going to leave town if we don't do something" Red answered for me.

"Alright I have a plan" David suggested.

 **A Half Hour Later.**

"You did a good job persuading the rest of the town not to leave" I complimented my friend as we walked towards Regina's house. We both had our swords with us.

"I wouldn't have done in without you and Red Zila" David said. David, along with myself and Red had calmed everyone down at the town line, David explained that everyone in Storybrooke were both their Storybrooke selves, and our Enchanted Forest selves. How our lives here in Storybrooke changed us and that by leaving wouldn't take the fear away of Regina's magic. David also reassured everyone that he would protect them, as would I despite me being Rumple's wife. So with that persuasion everyone headed back to town.

"I'll use my magic to open the door" I offered to David who shook his head.

"I have a better idea" he then kicked the door open with his foot, which scared the hell out of Regina. She had been sitting at her table holding the same silver book as before.

"I want to see him" David said as he and I approached Regina.

"Nice way to enter the queen's house idiot" I scolded David as I came beside him. Regina stood up and walked over to us, David held his sword out at her which rested next on her left shoulder.

"Henry come down" Regina called out. She then said to me and Charming.

"The two of you won't be using your swords"

"Whatever you can conjure we can fight"

"Lower your damn sword David" I told the stubborn prince as I lowered mine.

"I mean you two won't be needed your swords" Regina corrected as she pushed David's blade away as Henry came down the stairs. Regina went up to Henry and stopped in front of him.

"Henry you're gonna go home with David" Henry looked to his grandfather before he looked back to his adopted mother.

"Really?"

"Really" Regina replied. "I shouldn't have brought you here, I was I don't know how to love very well, and I wasn't capable of it for a very long time, but I know I remember, that if you hold on to someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you, I'm sorry I lied to you, that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are, but I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because I forced you, and not because of magic, I want to redeem myself, go get your things" I saw Henry smile before he went back to his room to get his stuff.

"Well spoken" I complimented Regina as she turned to us. I noticed she blushed at my compliment.

"Then prove it"

"What the f**k are you talking about David?"

"How?" Regina didn't pay any attention to my profanity use.

"Answer one question, does it exist?"

"What?"

"The Enchanted Forest our land does it still exist?" David asked. Regina came down the stairs and stopped in front of David and I.

"Yes but I have no idea how to get back there, I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest just also make sure you take care of my son" Regina said.

"That I can do" David reassured her. Henry came back down the stairs and I walked to him. Regina gave him a kiss before he hugged her in return. I wrapped my arm around Henry's shoulder and the two of us walked out of Regina's house with David following behind us.

 **Later**

After we got Henry back from Regina's house Belle texted me and offered to buy dinner at Granny's which I couldn't refuse. By the time we went our own ways afterwards it was night and I walked over to Rumple's shop.

"Where's Opal?" I asked my mate as I entered the shop.

"I took her to the enclosure at your house she's got plenty of food and water love" Rumple replied as he limped over to me. He suddenly pulled me into a breathtaking kiss which caught me off guard.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I asked my husband curious why he just kissed like that.

"Well dearie I have to punish you since you found my talk with Charming amusing" I felt my face turn red I knew what he meant.

"Dakota?" I began.

"She'll be fine intercourse won't hurt her at your stage of the pregnancy" my mate teased before he suddenly poofed us back to my house. I had a feeling he already locked up before we left the shop. I growled as Rumple pinned me against the wall in my room. My eyes turned their golden color as my mate began to plant kisses onto the left side of my neck, which made me weak in the knees. My husband chuckled at how my body was reacting. His lips met mine once more which was a distraction because Rumple guided my body until my back fell onto the bed. Rumple's cane now lay on the floor; my mate was now on top of me. As Rumple began to remove my leather jacket my claws came out and I gripped both hands onto his sleeves. I heard a rip and I noticed I had literally torn into the fabric of his suit jacket.

"Sorry" I said to my husband blushing.

"Go ahead and shred this outfit dearie I have more" Rumple teased before his lips crashed back onto mine. The two of us carefully made love and by the time we were satisfied my body was sore. The two of us were now covered with a sheet; Rumple had pulled on some pajama pants after said act between a husband and wife. I was the only one completely exposed underneath the sheet. Rumple wrapped his arms around my body as I curled my body against his bare chest.

"I love you mate of mine" I said to Rumple who chuckled.

"Same here dearie" with that he kissed my forehead before sleep claimed us.

 **So who exactly is Rose?  
Feel free to guess in a review however she will be revealed in a later chapter!  
Hope you guys continue to enjoy Season 2!**


	3. Adjusting To Our World With Magic

**Hi fellow readers!**

 **Here's another exciting chapter to enjoy!**

 **Zila is reunited with another beloved pet from the Enchanted Forest. Also I finished my Dark Sha** **dows video check it out. I did use some Rumbelle pics to represent ZilaxRumple. Rumbelle still rocks though!**

 **Let me know what you think of the vid in a review!**

 **Zila's POV**

"Rumple where on earth are you taking me?" I asked my husband as we sat in his car driving to who knows where.

"You'll see dearie" was all my other could answer which got me to roll my eyes. Several days had passed since Regina got her magic back. She wasn't using her magic to terrorize anyone which was a relief.

David was hard at work trying to find how the damn hat could be used again. I was going to go to work this morning and Jared had called me that due to the wraith's rampage parts of the enclosures in the back got trashed and it was dangerous to work with so much debris. So he gave everyone several more days off. Rumple finally pulled in to what looked like to be a horse riding place. I had completely  
forgotten Storybrooke did have a stable. Athena stood outside the entrance as Rumple parked his car.

"Hello Zila it's good to see you again" Athena greeted me as Rumple and I approached her. She was dressed in a long blood red dress, under her black jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail she had on matching heels. I on the other hand decided to wear jeans with the usual boots this time colored black, along with a turquoise t-shirt my black leather jacket over it. My hair was in a braid like Katniss's Everdeen's was; it hung over my right shoulder. I wore my wolf pendant around my neck along with my sword one.

"It's good to see you as well Athena" I replied to the female Dark One as I gave her a brief hug. Athena then told us to follow her. The three of us came to the outdoor riding arena where a woman most likely Diana was riding a jet black mare. Diana had the usual riding gear on including the helmet.

"Diana always loved riding back in our land so I brought her here, she'll be riding alongside working she likes books Rumple" Athena began looking to my husband.

"She wants to open the library?" my husband inquired arching an eyebrow.

"If that would be alright Belle already has her bookstore which is quite successful but I think the Storybrooke could also use another source of reading don't you think?" Athena asked her friend with a smirk.

"As you wish dearie" Rumple agreed. Athena called out to her daughter who immediately looked into our direction. She nodded at her mother and pulled the mare to a stop. She gave the reins most likely to the person in charge of the stable and got off. I was able to get a better look at Diana as she met up with us. She had her mother's fiery red hair only with her eyes could you tell the difference they were blue. Diana had on dark blue jacket with a black shirt under it she wore jeans along with riding boots, her hair was pulled back with a clip.

"Diana this is Rumplestiltskin and his wife Zila" Athena said as she introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two mother has said a lot of great things about you" Diana had a cute English accent. Rumple took her hand and kissed it which got Diana to blush while I on the other hand simply shook it.

"I'll be right back" Athena said before she turned around to go back into the barn.

"How are you adjusting to being in our world?" Rumple asked Diana politely.

"I'm taking one day at a time I love watching that box with images" this got me to chuckle.

"You mean the television right?" I asked her.

"Yes I sometimes forget the names of modern technology in this world it's so strange I also heard from mother you are expecting" Diana replied nodding to my stomach.

"We are indeed Zila's only a month along" Rumple added while he took my hand along with his and placed them over my stomach. A screech filled the air and I saw Opal was heading towards us. I held my arm out and the bird of prey landed onto it.

"That's a Snowy Owl right?" Diana asked looking to Opal in awe.

"Yes I raised this one back in our land from when she was an egg her name is Opal" I answered Athena's daughter question. A high pitched neigh from a horse got the three of to turn around and my eyes widened. Athena was leading out a chestnut stallion and immediately I knew who it was. Opal used that chance to take flight; I hurried over to the stallion.

"Oh Firestorm" I whispered to my horse as I held his head in my hands.

"He's been here the whole time the curse didn't even cause him to age like it did with Opal" Rumple said as he and Diana walked up to me.

"So you knew he was here?" I asked looking to Rumple with disbelief.

"Rumple only found him yesterday Zila don't worry he has been cared for, he also is under your name Zila and has stall for him to live here" Athena began.

"Which means he is ours again love, the two of us I'm sure can cover his feeding and tack" Rumple reassured me as he stroked Firestorm's face. The stallion gave my husband a nudge in the face as though telling my other half he knew who he was.

"I see he still tolerates you Rumple" I teased my husband this got Diana and Athena to laugh while my mate only rolled his eyes.

Back In Town

Rumple and I went our separate ways for the day after we had lunch at Granny's. I was going to head home to my house when David suddenly came up to me.

"Whoa what's wrong?" I asked my friend.

"Henry's missing he was supposed to be at school and he didn't show up"

"Which means he's up to something go on" I urged David to continue as I followed him to his truck.

"He called Regina to have lunch at Granny's but he never showed and her keys are missing" David began.

"Most likely he's in her vault" I finished for the him as I shut the passenger's door after I got into David's truck and shut it.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"Alright dearie focus" Rumplestiltskin had begun to teach his wife how to use magic. After she became immortal the she-wolf had noticed that her magic started to make itself known. Dakota stood next to her father dressed in a purple poet shirt with a black vest over it; she wore black pants and matching boots that could fit a four year old half mortal child. Zila on the other hand was wearing her favorite strapless dark red dress without the black corset hugging the middle. Her hair was loose and she also wore a black vest over her dress. He wore her favorite fingerless black gloves. Today's lesson was how to freeze an object. Zila did as her husband asked and held her hands up which froze the unicorn in place.

"Good job Mom" Dakota praised her mother.

"Thanks sweetheart" Zila replied looking to her precious child and winked at her. Rumplestiltskin giggled in delight.

"Excellent job dearie now on the next task"

"I'm not taking it's you know what in front of her Rumple" Zila scolded her husband as she unfroze the unicorn and gently slapped it on its hind. The horned horse reared again before it took off running. Zila then flashed her husband a smirk before she took off running like the wind.

"Where on earth is she going Papa?" Dakota asked looking to her father.

"I don't know my little jewel can you follow her scent?"

"With pleasure" Dakota replied smirking before she took off running after her mother. Rumple simply poofed away with his magic. A short distance away both father and daughter caught up with Zila. The she-wolf stood over a troll which was obviously dead. A pile of ash rested next to the immortal shape shifter's right boot. Rumple's eyes widened as he saw the ash at his wife's foot.

"You two are slow" Zila taunted her husband and daughter.

"I'm glad I didn't see what you did" Dakota said before she poofed away in a cloud of crimson smoke.

Zila walked to her mate and gave him a smack on the head.

"OW! BLOODY HELL DEARIE WHAT?" but before the male Dark One could continue Zila grabbed his jacket collar and kissed him hard on the mouth to shut him up. Even after four years of marriage and having a child together, Rumple still always got weak in the knees sometimes when his wife pleasured him. The kiss was broken when Rumple suddenly scooped his other half into his arms.

"What are you doing mate of mine?" Zila asked her mate.

"To punish you dearie for hitting me" he then used his magic to take them back to the their home so said punishment could happen.

Storybrooke

David quickly put the truck in park when we came into the cemetery. We both hurriedly got out of the car and shut the doors and literally ran to the vault. Regina had given us the okay to go down into it. We both went down the hidden stairs that was underneath Regina's father's coffin. I had never been inside Regina's vault before and it was an interesting place to be, she held many objects.

"Zila over here I found him!" David called out from another hidden room. I followed David's voice and found him with Henry. David was putting up a box and I heard hissing inside it.

"Henry you okay kid?" I asked the ten year old.

"Yeah I'm fine" his tone was sad and I knew he was thinking about Emma and Snow.

"Kid we'll get them back I promise" I said to Henry as I bent down at his level.

"Indeed we will" David agreed as he stood beside me. I took Henry's hands into mine while he told us.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, I, we should be over there with them, riding horses, learning how to swordfight"

"As Zila said Henry we're gonna do this together now about school"

I stood up and looked at David.

"School's almost out you dork how about I take Henry and spend the afternoon with him" Henry's eyes lit up but I turned to him.

"Only if you promise me you'll go to school tomorrow kid"

"I will" Henry agreed. I gave Henry a pat on the forehead and the three of us left vault. I asked Rumple if I could bring Henry to the shop to show him some things. Rumple agreed only as long Henry didn't touch anything he wasn't supposed to. When we got to the shop both my husband and Rose were hard at work. Rose gave me a nod before she turned her head to listen to Rumple training her.

"Who's that?" Henry inquired nodding at Rose.

"That's Rumple's assistant Rose, she came into town a couple of days ago" I explained to Henry quietly. Henry looked at Rose again and I saw him blush.

"She's kind of cute"

"Aren't you a little young to for a girlfriend?" I teased the ten year old who blushed even more. I quietly showed Henry many objects of the shop which came from our land. After that I poofed him to my house to show him some other things.

"Oh wow" Henry said suddenly he took notice of Masamune.

"Like it?" I asked him as I walked up to stand next to him. Masamune was hanging on my wall in the living room.

"Oh yeah is it alright if I touch the blade?"

"Sorry kid I don't want you to get hurt but there is something I can let you touch" Henry gave me a questioning look as I made a gesture for him to follow me outside.

"First you're going to need this" I conjured a falconing glove onto his right arm. I whistled and a second later Opal's screech filled the air. The Snowy Owl flew down and I showed Henry how to extend his arm out. Opal landed with ease onto the glove.

"Is this?" Henry began but I nodded.

"This is Opal my owl from back home she won't bite" I encouraged and Henry nodded. He petted Opal behind her neck and like with me and Rumple he scratched the back feathers on her neck.

"She's enjoying you doing that her eyes are closed" I said to Henry as he continued to scratch Opal's itchy neck feathers. Soon it was time to meet back with David in town so after Henry released Opal I poofed us back in front of Rumple's shop.

"Look" Henry suddenly said nodding across the street from us. I looked into the direction where had nodded at and I saw a man scooping up his daughter into his arms.

"That's Jefferson he owns the hat that Gramps has" Henry explained as watched.

"He must have been separated from his daughter then" I added.

"Hey you two" David greeted us. He had a bag in his hand.

"I've been thinking, if you're going to start helping me, we gotta make sure we do this right" David then took something out of the bag which turned out to be two wooden swords.

Henry's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you're the grandson of a prince I think it's about time you learned how to use a sword" David replied to Henry. "Henry I can't get them back without you, so what do you say, you with me?"

"Can you and Zila teach me how to fight a dragon?" Henry asked.

"We'll work our way up to it" I answered as David handed Henry a wooden sword. Charming bowed to Henry before the two of them started to play fight. I watched in amusement as both grandfather and grandson started to bond.

"I see Charming is teaching Henry how to sword fight" Rumple said as he joined me. I turned to my husband and pressed a kiss against his cheek as the two of us watched the two boys of the Charming family continuing their duel.


	4. The Crocodile

**Hello again fellow Oncers!  
I hope all of you are enjoying ya'll's summer!  
Anyway I saw the two sneak peeks for Once Season 5!  
So far I like Dark Emma lol, also look forward to seeing what Merida's plot line is.  
Hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter in "Dark Shadows" Season 2. Chapters 5&6 will be posted Monday.**

 **Storybrooke**

 **Zila's POV**

I screamed as I woke up from a nightmare. Last night I decided to spend the night over at Rumple's house eventually I would need to decide whether to sell my house and move in with Rumple, or just keep going back between the homes. I noticed my husband wasn't next to me and this got me to get out of bed and to pull on my black robe over my summer nightgown. I followed my other half's scent which led me down the stairs, through the kitchen, and stopping outside near the basement. I bent down so I could get a good look through the basement window.

Rumple always had a thing for getting up early unlike me. The male Dark One was removing some freshly spun golden straw from his wheel; he cut a piece of it off with some scissors and placed the strand into a small bowl. I rolled my eyes and smirked before I stood back up to go back inside. I had a day off from work today and I was going to spend the morning sleeping in.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Rumplestiltskin tended to have a liking to waking up earlier unlike his wife. Zila's pregnancy was nearing its end and it was taking a toll on the mother to be physically, mentally, and emotionally. Rumple sometimes had to deal with his true love's mood swings which weren't a fun thing to experience since the she-wolf had a temper. But in the end he was looking forward to being a father once more, he never thought since becoming immortal he was capable of having children with anyone else.

Already he was in love with the unborn child that still rested in his beloved's womb. After he finished making some potions from his tower, the Dark One was on his way to spin some more gold until he came to a stop in front of the doors that led to the library.

"Oh dear, oh dearie, dearie, dear" the Dark One sighed before he opened the huge doors. On one of the couches, Zila lay sound asleep. She had a book on top of her chest she was dressed in a white strapped maternity gown. Rumplestiltskin pressed his left hand on top of the she-wolf's swollen belly to see if his daughter was moving around. He giggled quietly when he felt her kick before he took the book off from Zila's chest and placed in on the table in front of her. He then quietly took the snoring she-wolf into his arms without waking her and carried her back to their bedroom so she would wake up in familiar surroundings.

 **Storybrooke  
Still Zila's POV**

"Zila wake up love" Rumple called to me as I felt him shake me awake. I gave the male Dark One a growl as I opened my eyes.

"You fell asleep on the couch dearie" my husband explained as I looked around noticing I was in the living room. I guess I was so damn tired I crashed on the couch instead of going back upstairs to bed.

"What time is it?" I inquired still groggy as I sat myself up.

"Time for you to eat besides our daughter needs it" Rumple answered before he placed a kiss on top of my forehead before he limped into the kitchen. I shook my head and used my right arm to wipe the sleep from my eyes before I stood up to join my mate in the kitchen. When I noticed the coffee pot had fresh coffee in it I growled.

Rumple heard my growl and he chuckled which earned him getting the bird from me as I pulled up a stool so I could sit in front of the counter and watch him cook. While he cooked the eggs, he poured me a glass of orange juice. It had been awhile since I last had orange juice and it tasted wonderful as I drank it.

"What magic where you working on in the basement?" I asked curiously as Rumple finished making breakfast.

"Just a few spells love, I'm just trying to adjust with having my power back like you are" he answered me placing a plate with scrambled eggs, sausage and toast in front of me. My fangs elongated at the sight of the food, and I began to wolf it down like a starved animal.

"Good god, dearie slow down" Rumple said to me.

"I'm pregnant you silly imp" I told my mate as I continued to eat. Rumple only chuckled again and shook his head as he placed a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"So what are you plans for today dearie?" my husband asked as I finished my breakfast.

"I'm going to hang with Belle for a little bit I take it you want to do lunch?" I arched an eyebrow.

"You love to ruin surprises love" Rumple teased as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I do not" I teased my husband back.

 **Rose's POV**

I had been in Storybrooke for nearly a week now and I was finally learning the ropes of Mr. Gold's pawnshop. The pawnbroker in my opinion was a fantastic employer as well as a teacher. From the first day he showed me how the shop ran and what not. This morning in fact was my first time opening the shop before Mr. Gold would come in. I arrived at the shop before eight and after I did the pre opening routine I turned the "Closed" sign to "Open". A few customers stopped by to pay loans or to by an antique before Mr. Gold showed up which was around nine-thirty.

"Good morning Rose" my boss greeted as he limped towards me.

"Good morning sir" I greeted the pawnbroker back with a smile.

"It seems you had a good first morning opening" by boss complimented as he joined me overlooking a shipping order that was due to come today.

"I'm a quick learner how is Ms. Elizabeth?"

"She's doing fine right now she is still mad at me for not giving her any coffee"

This got me to chuckle, having coffee during pregnancy was a definite no-no.

"She'll be fine once she has that little one she can have it again"

"I just hope I can deal with her moodiness for nine moths" my boss sighed and this got both me and him to laugh.

 **Zila's POV**

"Belle Emile I'm going to kill you!" I scolded my sister as I stomped towards her in the high heeled shoes she made me wear. Belle turned around from reading one of her books.

"You look beautiful Zila"

As soon as I entered the bookstore my sister made me go into the bathroom to change into a sleeveless blue dress that went down to my mid-thigh area. The dress had a light brown belt that went around the waist, it wasn't the dress I had a problem with, it was the damn high heeled shoes that set my temper off.

"You know how I feel about heels Belle" I said to the bookstore keeper as I walked around the front counter. Belle today chose to wear a pink sleeveless shirt with a skirt that was dark blue and had matching pink square patterns, she also had heels on. My hair was down today, hers was pinned in a bun.

"You need to dress feminine sometimes Zila, besides that dress makes you look sexy for"

"Okay stop right there you perverted she-wolf" I said to Belle holding a hand up while my face blushed red. I looked to her now very visible baby bump, sometimes wolf pups could grow faster than a human fetus could. By the looks of her state now she was entering her fourth or fifth month.

"Have you learned the sex of the pup?" I asked changing the subject. Belle blushed and she put a hand over her swollen middle.

"Not yet I will know by the end of the week I'm hoping it's a girl" she confessed.

"My gut tells me it is a girl with all of the males running around Rumple's family we need another female around"

"Now who's the perverted one?" Belle said. This got me to chuckle and we spent the rest of the morning chatting as well as helping customers. I left the shop a quarter till twelve to meet up with Rumple at Granny's. As I got closer to the diner I noticed the boards that used to be on the library windows were gone. Curious I walked over the library and took a peek inside. Diana was inside already hard at work, if this kept up the library could open fairly soon.

"Excuse me?" I nearly jumped out of skin at the sound of man's voice. I looked in front of me and saw an overweight man dressed in a tan coat, with a long sleeved red shirt underneath, he had on a red hat, and jeans and shoes.

"Do you have any change?" I didn't like the vibe I was getting from this guy.

"No I don't" I answered cautiously.

"Well perhaps are you waiting for a friend"

"Look whatever your selling I'm not interested" I snapped having enough of this human and I was about to turn around when he suddenly wrapped one arm around my front and he placed a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. The next thing that I knew he was taking me to who knows where.

 **Rumple's POV**

I tried calling Zila's phone but wasn't having any luck. I had been at Granny's for a nearly twenty minutes and now I was worried. Knowing somebody that could help me I hurriedly left the diner. I was about to knock on the door to the Charmings apartment when it suddenly opened.

"Can I have a word?" I asked David I noticed he was wearing Ms. Swan's badge. "Sheriff"

"Uh acting Sheriff and I'm already late on another busy day, cleaning up the mess your female counterpart made" Charming answered.

"Hear me out first it's about Zila" at the mention of her name David's eyes widened. He then made a come on in gesture which I was grateful for.

"What about Zila?" Emma's father demanded folding his arms across his chest.

"I was supposed to meet her for lunch twenty minutes ago and she hasn't shown up, you and both now even as Elizabeth she is never late for anything"

"You're right on that where was she before she was supposed to meet you?"

"At Belle's store perhaps we should start there" I suggested.

"Alright but only because she is my friend and she is pregnant" David finally agreed.

 **Zila's POV**

"Who the f**k are you and what the hell do you want with me?!" I demanded at the guy who had kidnapped me. He took me to one of the warehouses by the docks.

"Who I am isn't important I need your help" the man stated.

"What do you need my help for?" I asked.

"To find someone I was hoping you could summon your husband so he could come here"

"Like hell I'm going to do that! Once Rumple learns you took me against my will he's probably want you dead" I snapped.

"Then I have no choice" he said before he picked me back up and threw me over his shoulder. This got him to earn a mouthful of profanities from me.

 **Rumple's POV**

Belle was alarmed when David and I came to her shop to tell her Zila was missing. Immediately she closed the store down so she could assist us with finding my wife. At the moment I was in front of the library watching as David was walking back up to me after asking a fellow resident about Zila's whereabouts.

"Do you remember turning a butcher into a pig?" David asked.

"Can't say that I do why?"

"Well he does" Charming explained referring to the man he had just been talking to. "Apparently it was his father, I'm beginning to see why no one wants to help you"

"Did he see Zila?" I asked limping behind him as he started to walk away from me.

"Afraid not" Charming answered.

"Damn it" I growled. I was really worried now whoever had my wife was going to get their ass kicked later.

"Rumple! David!" Belle shouted as she and Ruby came out of the dinner and hurried over to us.

"I thought Ruby would increase our chances to finding Zila, besides no one at the diner has seen her" Belle explained as she and Ruby stopped in front of us to catch a breath.

"Good idea, can either one of you catch onto her scent" to answer my question both Belle and Ruby turned over to the direction of the library, I groaned at the thought to having to have to walk back over where I just stood. The two female werewolves took us to the side of the library and focused on Zila's scent. Then both women turned to the harbor, to make things easier I used my magic to where both werewolves sensed their alpha's presence. We all reappeared in an abandoned warehouse.

"She was here and recently" Ruby explained as she came to a chair that had bindings.

"Over here!" Belle suddenly shouted. Belle stood in front of an entrance that looked it led to the mines, there were many hidden passageways in Storybrooke, and this had to be one of them.

"Whoever took her went through here" Belle explained as I walked up to her and looked inside entrance. My face paled, knowing where the mines led too.

"The mines go under the town line if Zila crosses it, she'll loose her memory"

"Then let's hurry and get her before that happens" David suggested. He drew out his gun and was the first to enter the mining entrance. Ruby followed, and Belle phased into her russet brown wolf form and bent down. She was large enough for me to ride on her back. I carefully got onto her furry back; she then stood back up and began to run forward following after David and Ruby.

 **Zila's POV**

 **Mining Tunnels**

"Damn it let me go!" I begged as the guy handcuffed my right wrist to the mining cart.

"I can't where I'm sending you is directly under the town line once you cross you'll forget who you were in the other realm and those you loved, here is the flashlight so you can find the key that's at the bottom of the cart good luck" he then pulled a lever and the cart began to move forward.

"Don't do this please!" I shouted after the man. However once he was out of sight I was royally screwed. I used left hand to make a grab for the key that was beneath my right foot. With the key in my hand I hurriedly focused on getting the key to undo my hand cuffed wrist.

"S**T!" I yelled as the cart made a clang and a rock that caused the key to go flying from my hand. I then tried to use my magic to undo the cuff which too failed. Suddenly the cart made a screeching noise and started to move backwards. I looked behind me and saw blue magic flowing like a current behind me. I felt it was Rumple's magic and I breathed a sigh of relief. Two minutes later I finally saw Rumple, along with Belle, Ruby, and David.

The cart finally came to a stop and Rumple used his magic to undo the handcuff from my right wrist. David hurried over to me and picked up me out of the cart bridal style. Once my feet touched the ground I hurried to Rumple who pulled me into a hug. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank god you're alright" my husband said to me.

"Ruby and Belle were able to track you down" David explained. As I finished hugging Rumple, I went over to my sister and beta and hugged them both.

 **Later**

After we all got out of the minds I gave David a detailed description of who took me. Apparently Rumple knew who it was and as I expected he wanted to kick his ass. But I got my husband to calm down and suggested that David arrest him and to charge him with kidnapping. Rumple reluctantly agreed and the two of us returned to his house for the day. Rumple had called Rose and asked if she would close the shop for the night. I was finally out of the blue dress, and those blasted heels now dressed in comfortable black shorts, with a turquoise tank top.

"Rose is going to close the shop" Rumple said as he sat next to me on the sofa in the living room, I muted the television. My husband was out of his suit and was in a t-shirt with black pajama pants.

"I suggest you keep her mate of mine it's not every day you find a valuable employee"

"I am going to keep her" my husband then suddenly pressed a loving kiss against my mouth. The kiss caught me off guard but I didn't complain. After the kiss Rumple's forehead touched mine before saying.

"If you had crossed the town line I don't know what I would do" my mate confessed. I noticed a few tears going down his face. I kissed them away and pressed another reassuring one against his lips as I stroked is hair. Rumple then took my left hand that held my engagement ring and he kissed it.

"Before I became the male Dark One, I was a coward, I lost so much for being one, but I would not lose you Zila" it was my turn to take Rumple's left hand. My lips like his did a second ago kissed his flesh before I replied.

"We all make mistakes in life and we learn from them, you may have been a coward in the past but the man I see now isn't one" I then placed my right hand over his heart.

"What do you see in me Zila?" Rumple suddenly asked.

"I see a man who regrets many things and wants to correct them I don't give a damn what other people may say or think the Rumplestiltskin I know now isn't a coward in my eyes"

My husband wrapped his arms around me and I laid down so my head could rest in his lap. My right hand was intertwined with his left.

"I'm grateful to have a wife who truly doesn't give a damn about the things I have done in the past" I looked into my mate's brown orbs.

"You always deserved my love Rumple, you had it the moment I met you, though it took some time"

"At the time we met dearie, you were a hot headed general, who also had a foul mouth"

"Which I still have" I added which earned a chuckle from my husband.

"By the way you looked beautiful in that dress today dearie, the shoes looked cute too" I smacked my husband playfully on the arm.

"You didn't have to walk in those damn things imp!" I scolded my true love back who snorted in amusement.

 **XD  
Belle you can be so evil sometimes. I loved that blue dress she wore in the fourth episode of Season 2. Things will continue to get more interesting for you "Rila" fans. Till next time have a good weekend and please review!**


	5. Child of the Moon

**Hello fellow Oncers!**

 **I wanted to skip episodes five and six because they weren't my favorites!**

 **Storybrooke**

 **Zila's POV**

Another week passed since my kidnapping and sadly there hadn't been any improvements in finding a way to get Snow and Emma back from the Enchanted Forest. To make matters weirder I kept having nightmares of myself being in a burning room with no way out, sometimes I even woke Rumple up. The thought of selling my home near the forest was out of the question so Rumple and I decided it would be a back up place to live in case anything were to happen to the house he owned. My pregnancy now had entered its second month and I wasn't showing yet.

However the morning sickness didn't let up. Belle and Gabriel finally learned that they were having a girl. Since she had been so tired due to both working and her unborn daughter making her so sick tonight Belle, Red, and I would have a girl's night at the diner. I decided to take Belle's advice and chose to wear the same dress she gave me a week ago which happened to be the same one I was kidnapped in. Only I didn't wear high heeled shoes but my favorite pair of black boots.

"I will never know why you love boots so much" Belle said to me as we both entered the diner. The dwarves along with David, the Blue Fairy, and Granny were celebrating something. Belle and I took our usual seats in our favorite booth while Ruby hurried over to us. She looked pretty tonight in her black floral dress that was long sleeved and had red patterns on the ends. She wore red leather leggings underneath. Belle wore a similar floral dress only it was a mixture of pink and red, and it was also long sleeved.

"What's going on Red?" I asked my beta as she placed two sweetened iced teas in front of me and Belle.

"David and the dwarves found diamonds in the minds which can be converted into fairy dust and that can be used to activate the hat to bring back Snow and Emma"

"That's great news ooh" Belle suddenly groaned and she placed her right hand over stomach.

"You're having a girl right?" Red inquired nodding at Belle's baby bump.

Belle could only nod because she had to get up quickly and hurry to the bathroom. I only rolled my eyes her morning sickness should have ended by now, apparently not. Red excused herself saying she would be back to take our orders before joining us for "Girl's Night". David flashed me a wink before he went to check on Henry who sat a few booths away from us.

"I cannot wait until I have this child out of me" Belle growled as she finally sat back down in front of me.

"I think both of us have been having the same amount of time throwing up sis" I teased Belle who only rolled her eyes back at me. Belle suddenly smirked and nodded behind me. Curiously I looked to see Red was conversing with Billy the mechanic. Apparently he was flirting with her and I noticed Red was enjoying it. Red finished talking with Billy before she came back to get our orders. We asked her about Billy but she dodged the questioning. Fifteen minutes later Red brought our orders out and she sat herself down with a plate of her own next to me. Tonight I was in the mood for steak and as soon as the plate was set in front of me, I ripped into the freshly cooked meat.

"Good god Zila slow down" Red said to me.

"She's just hungry" Belle told the beta for me. I shot my sister a grateful look for not telling her I was pregnant. I savored the meal by deciding to slow down on my eating, and watched the celebration continue until it was getting late. I would be meeting Rumple at the shop soon, I paid Red my tab before saying goodbye to Belle who was being picked up by Gabriel. As I pulled on my leather jacket my ears winced at the sound of something being welded. Curious I followed the noise behind the counter and walked into the kitchen. David was in there too, Granny was using a torch that was used for welding.

"What's going on?" I asked just as Granny turned the torch off.

"Almost done let's get these perishables out of the way" she told Red who nodded and headed into the freezer.

"What the hell is this?" David asked the same thing.

"We're making a cage" Red answered putting down the containers full of lasagna which sounded mouthwatering.

"It's wolf's time" I suddenly answered David's question figuring it out. For some reason when the curse broke it took Red longer to gain her wolf powers back, and tonight I could understand why she didn't want to risk not being able to control her inner wolf.

"I thought you figured out how to control the wolf in you ages ago" David began.

"Yeah, but thanks to the curse I haven't been able to turn in twenty-eight years and I can't let what happened to Peter to happen to anyone else" Red explained.

"What about your hood that could stop the transformation?" it was my turn to ask. Red shook her head and replied.

"I don't know where it is, I even asked your husband Zila and he had no idea where it was"

"Ruby we know you, I trust you as did Zila, Snow, Belle, and Gabriel you won't hurt anyone tonight" Charming argued.

"David if she feels this is the right thing to do then let her do it" I then turned to my beta.

"You'll be fine" I reassured her placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder. Red gave me a thank you nod before she walked into the freezer. Once she got into the freezer she nodded to Granny who finally closed the door and locked it. I bid David and Granny goodnight before I left the diner to head to Rumple's shop. Rumple wasn't at the counter when I entered the pawnshop. He had already closed it for the night. Snoring filled my ears and I chuckled as I walked towards the back office. My husband was sound asleep on the small bed he had in the back office.

"Wake up you silly imp" I teased my mate gently shaking his shoulder. Rumple's eyes slowly opened and he groaned as he sat up.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Almost nine-thirty"

Rumple's brown eyes widened before he stood up.

"Rose and I had a real busy day in fact I sent her home early because she was tired" my mate explained as he gathered his coat and cane.

"Give me keys I'll drive us to your house for the night" I ordered my husband who nodded. I helped him walk out of the back office; I did the rounds of checking the shop to make sure everything was locked before we left. As soon as Rumple took a seat in the passenger's side of the car he was out cold again. I only shook my head as I started the car and drove off.

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Before The Curse**

"Are you sure this is what you really want Belle?" Gabriel asked his wife. Today he would turn her into a werewolf with Zila watching. Belle was in her bed dressed in only her sleepwear, ready for the bite.

"I just want to be with you mate of mine" Zila smirked at her sister's sweet answer to her mate. Gabriel then sat down beside his wife on her bed and pulled her up so she could be next to him when he bit her. He pulled down the left side of Belle's night gown so her shoulder would be bare to him, his fangs lengthened and he gently pierced them into Belle's flesh. Belle didn't scream as her transformation happened her body only shook for a few moments before Gabriel finally removed his canines. Zila moved a little so she could see what was happening. Belle's blue orbs suddenly turned gold, her nails became claws, and her canine teeth became four razor sharp fangs.

"How are you feeling Belle's?" Zila asked her sister. Belle turned to her alpha and smiled.

"I feel powerful and I'm hungry"

This got both the female general and the doctor to chuckle.

"We must hunt then for you sister so your inner wolf can be satisfied"

 **Storybrooke**

 **Still Zila's POV**

I thankfully didn't have that damned nightmare again. Rumple was still sound asleep when I woke up so I could get ready to go to work. I then remembered he didn't have to go into the shop till later because Rose would be opening again this morning. I was grateful that the young woman was such a big help to my husband. I kissed my mate lightly on his forehead before I stripped out of my nightclothes and into my scrubs. I had a quick breakfast of a bagel with strawberry cream cheese and orange juice before walking to the animal shelter. Rumple's house wasn't far from town.

"Zila" called David. I turned to see Snow's husband running towards me with Granny holding a crossbow.

"What's going on?" I immediately demanded knowing something was wrong.

"Red wasn't in the freezer this morning and it was torn to shreds"

"S**t" was all I could say before I began to lead the two of them following Ruby's scent. My beta hadn't traveled far; her scent led us into the woods.

"She's over here" I said to Granny and David as I found Red sound asleep under a log. I gently shook the confused she-wolf up.

"Where am I?" she inquired as she was helped onto her feet.

"You're in the forest you must have fallen asleep here last night" David explained. Immediately Red's eyes widened in alarm.

"I don't understand you put me in that cage, I was locked up"

"The freezer was torn to shreds when I came to check in on you this morning" Granny said. Red began to start shaking.

"It's alright beta" I reassured Red, she only shook her head at me.

"No, it's not alpha, I don't remember anything from last night this is exactly what I was afraid of, Oh my God Zila did I do something last night?"

"Ruby all we know for sure is that you broke out and ran through the woods there's no reason to assume the worst" David added hopefully to calm Red down. David then took out his cell phone and answered it. Red looked to me now scared.

"What if I hurt someone Zila I wouldn't be able to live with myself"

"I don't smell anyone's blood on you so you are fine beta so please calm down" I begged the scared shape shifter who could only nod. David finished his conversation with whoever was talking with him on the phone.

"What's up?" I questioned Snow's husband.

"Somebody left their car double-parked in front of the cannery" David then noticed Red was still shaking. "Relax everything is fine"

Red could only nod before we all headed back into town; I still had some time to kill before my shift started at the shelter. David luckily left the sheriff's car parked near the diner so we all got into it and drove to the docks. When he pulled the car behind the double parked car, Red said it belonged to Billy. Immediately I froze smelling blood as did Red and Granny.

"What is it?" David asked looking to me.

"Blood" was all I could answer. I followed the scent with Granny following behind me. I let out a curse as Billy's lifeless corpse was beneath. Only his top half was, as David came to look along with me and Granny, Red suddenly screamed. Alarmed the three of us found the spooked she-wolf staring into a dumpster that had the other part of Billy in it. At the sight of his other torn half I felt weak and I fainted.

 **Rumple's POV**

Regina had called me saying she needed my help with Henry. Rose covered for me at the store why I headed to David and Snow's apartment. Once I arrived Regina gave me interesting information.

"Oh yes you were quite right to call me" I told Regina as Henry put down his burned hand.

"So you can help? It was just a dream" Henry began. I looked to the son of the Savior and smiled at him.

"What you are describing is not a dream my boy"

"Then what was it?" Regina inquired she was clearly worried for Henry and I didn't blame her.

"A side effect it's remarkable you cast a curse you know so little about"

"My victims are not supposed to wake up that's why I certainly never cared what happened to them after until now" Regina answered annoyed. I only turned around and went to my briefcase that contained many potions I used.

"When people fall under a sleeping curse the soul travels to a Netherworld where it resides until awoken" I explained as I gathered out of the necessary items I needed to help Henry. "Now this world is between life and death and it's very real, however even with the curse broken, sometimes in sleep the victim finds their way back, to that world victims like you" I said to Henry as I used a dropper to put the necessary amount of the potion I was using into an amulet on a chain.

"This other world is tormenting my son every time he sleeps I want you to give him something that will keep from going there" Regina said.

"Well I'm afraid that's not possible, I can however provide you with something that will allow him to control his actions whilst still in that world" I put the vial down of the potion and closed the topper of the amulet and held it in my hand. "And once one controls something on no longer need fear it" I held out the amulet to Henry.

"A necklace?"

"You wear this while you're sleeping once you control the journey the fear will stop" I reassured the ten year old. "And then you can come and go as you please"

As Henry was about to take the amulet Regina placed a hand on top of his arm to stop him.

"Everything comes at price with you, what do you want for this?" the queen asked.

"For a house call? You couldn't afford it but this is for Henry, this one is on me" I then handed Henry over the amulet which he took. My cell suddenly vibrated from the table and I limped over to it. The call was from Rose and I immediately answered. I listened as she explained the hospital had called the shop asking for me, apparently Zila had passed out before work and now she was in the emergency room being checked out.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave let me know if Henry has anymore problems" I suggested to Regina before I put away my things and closed the briefcase.

 **Zila's POV**

"I can't believe I bloody passed out" I growled as Athena handing me a cup of ice water which I took and drank down greedily. Athena was dressed in a long sleeved red dress today with brown boots.

"It's probably your little one exhausting you" the female dark one suggested placing a hand over my stomach. Of course Athena would know I was pregnant after all she delivered Dakota back in the Enchanted Forest. The door to the room I was in opened and in limped my worried husband. Athena gave her male counterpart a comforting pat on the shoulder as she made her way out.

"Are you alright dearie I was worried when Rose called me" he asked after he pressed a kiss against my lips.

"I'm fine Gabe ran a bunch of tests my vitals are fine he thinks along with Athena the pregnancy is tiring me more than usual" I answered him as I sat up.

"Perhaps you shouldn't work today dearie I don't want you faint again" Rumple suggested stopping me from getting out of bed.

"I already called Jared and he demanded that I take the day off" I reassured my mate as I stood up.

"Alright love but since you're not going to work you need a change of clothes" he then used his magic. A cloud of crimson smoke surrounded me and by the time I disappeared I was back in the same blue dress I wore last night along with the same jacket and boots.

"Thanks love I'll see you when I get home I have some things to straighten out first"

I was quick to fill out my discharge papers before I poofed myself out of the hospital and into the police station where I surprised David, Red, and someone else.

"What the f**k are you doing here you bastard?" I snarled baring my fangs at King George. King George was David's reason he had an arranged marriage with Midas's daughter, he was also responsible for Charmings's mother's death.

"Good to see you too, Lady Zila tell me how is your husband doing?"

"F** off" I snapped which earned the former king a smirk before he took his leave.

"What the hell did he want?" I demanded looking to David. Red was chained in a cell which wasn't a bad idea.

"He wants me to hand over Ruby to him he's going to persuade the town she killed Billy"

"That's bullshit her scent wasn't on the truck nor was it on Billy's body" I snapped before I looked to Red. Keeping her in the station wasn't safe so I had an idea.

"I know someone who can keep her safe"

 **Later  
At the Library**

"Thank you Diana for letting us keep Red here" I thanked Athena's daughter. Tonight she wore a dark blue patterned shirt with a black and grey skirt with heels.

"It is not a problem besides it isn't everyday you get to meet someone who"

"Is a monster?" Red suggested.

"Hunted I was going to say "hunted" Diana answered blushing. Belle and Gabriel were also with me, as were David and Granny.

"The crowd's six blocks from here" Granny blurted out. Diana looked to the former shape shifter.

"You have wolf hearing too?"

"It's not like it used to be" Granny confessed blushing.

"I suggest we find out who killed Billy and clear Red's name" David began. His eyes then lit up and he turned to me, Granny, Gabe, and Belle.

"I'm going to need your guys help, call my cell if the mob comes this way" David said to Diana who nodded.

"You maybe the Sheriff but no one orders my pack but me Charming" I growled to Snow's husband playfully.

 **Outside**

Granny finished sniffing Billy's old work uniform and nodded out in front of us. She led us to a car and nodded at the trunk. David opened the trunk with the antenna of his walkie talkie. Inside he pulled back a cover and my eyes widened at a machete that had Billy's blood and underneath it was Red's cloak. I snarled and grabbed the cloak.

"Make sure whose car this belongs to" I ordered Gabe who nodded and walked to the driver's side window and tried to unlock it. The door was locked so he used a crowbar and smashed the window unlocking it. Belle's husband opened the glove box and took out the car's registered owner's information. My brother in-law snarled and handed over the information to David.

"This isn't about Ruby it's about me this car belongs to Spencer"

"King George?" both Belle and Granny said in unison.

"He needed a reason to wrestle power away from me so he created one"

A howl suddenly split the night air in Storybrooke.

"She's out we need to go now before the mob kills her" I said to David. I then turned to Belle, and Gabriel. The two of them nodded and they phased into their wolf forms. Gabriel's fur was silver with dark gray fur on his chest. I was the last to phase into mine while Granny and Gabe got into the sheriff's car. I led my fellow pack mates towards the mob and I snarled. Immediately the crowd gasped and broke apart. All of them knew that I was Rumplestiltskin's wife and if I was harmed they would have to deal with my husband.

King George only smirked at me before he held his gun pointed at Red, however before he could pull the trigger Granny used that chance to shoot an arrow from her crossbow. She threatened King George while David rushed past towards the front of the crowd. He explained to everyone that George was the reason Billy died and Red was innocent. When Red growled everyone tried to get past David, but I snarled at them and they all backed up. David then turned around and cautiously began to approach Red. Her fur was pinned up against her neck in fear. I watched as Snow's mate reassured my beta she wasn't responsible for Billy's death.

He held a hand to let the scared she-wolf know he was on her side. I saw Red beginning to relax and backed up allowing David to come closer to her. Once David was in front of her Red's muzzle sniffed his hand before she sat on her haunches. I breathed a sigh of relief as David put her cloak back on. As my beta returned to her human form I did as well with Belle and Gabriel following. I suddenly noticed Granny was on the ground and I hurried over to her.

"Where the hell is Spencer?" I demanded from her.

"He's gone" the former shape shifter said to me. I snarled as David and Red came out of the alley, I told Gabriel and Belle to go home while I got into the police car with David and Red. Both Red and I led David to a nearby beach where King George was standing in front of a fire. We all got out of the car and approached the evil bastard.

"You think you can hide from wolves" I hissed at him.

"I wasn't trying to hide" George said not looking to us.

"You killed an innocent man in cold blood you bastard" I snapped.

"He was a mouse" Spencer spat in disgust.

"He was more human than you are" Red said.

"You wanna make a deal it's not going to happen" David growled.

"I'm not interesting in making a deal I just wanna see the look on your face when you realize something" Spencer said finally turning to look at us.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Your friend should really be more careful with something so valuable" Spencer then threw the hat into the fire. Immediately David rushed to the flames while I punched the lights out of Spencer making him to fall unconscious into the sand.

 **Later**

After tonight's events I wasn't in the mood to go for a run despite it being another night of the full moon. Ruby reassured me she would make sure David would be alright before she would enjoy running like the wind as a wolf in the night. At the moment I was laying down in Rumple's lap at my house. He wore black t-shirt with brown pajama pants while I wore a spaghetti strapped blood red nightgown that went to my knees. The two of us were watching "Ghost Whisperer" on Ion television.

"I'm sorry you had to witness King George destroying that hat dearie" Rumple said to me as he stroked my hair lovingly. I didn't say anything, if I was separated from Rumple and if I had the only item that could bring him back and it was destroyed it would have killed me. As though he read my mind, Rumple used his finger so I could look up at him. His lips came down onto mine to give me a comforting kiss. The kiss worked because my body began to relax.

"Ms. Swan and Snow will come back dearie that I promise you, right now you should rest"

"Easier said than done mate of mine, but you are right they will come back I have faith" I then growled.

"Is you're back sore dearie?" Rumple asked. I sat up and nodded. My husband then poofed us to my bedroom where he pointed to the bed. I blushed and pulled the straps of the nightgown down of my shoulders. The red material was pulled back enough so my bare back was accessible for Rumple to massage. I held the front of the gown so my boobs wouldn't show as I lay down on my stomach.

"Gah that bloody feels good mate" I complimented my husband as he began to rub away the stress from my back. Rumple only chuckled before he kissed by right bare shoulder, he then continued to massage my stressed out back.

No one orders Zilas pack but her!

Don't forget to review!


	6. Into the Deep

**Here's another chapter for y'all!**

 **Zila's POV  
Storybrooke**

Things calmed down in town after wolf's time was over. Red was finally able to control the wolf within her. However David's mood wasn't improving since the only way to bring back his wife and daughter was destroyed by King George. I also kept having the same nightmare of me being inside of that room on fire, I was starting to wonder if it wasn't a dream at all. Today was Saturday and I had the whole weekend off.

"Wake up dearie" Rumple said as I felt him kiss my eyelids. This was one way he woke me up in the Enchanted Forest.

"What time is it?" I asked still half asleep as I slowly sat up.

"Almost eleven love you slept quite a bit" my husband teased as my eyes went wide. My stomach suddenly growled and my fangs elongated.

"Can you take me to Granny's for brunch I need a burger?" I questioned my mate giving him a puppy dog look. Rumple only chuckled and he kissed the top of my nose.

"As you wish dearie but get dressed first"

I quickly showered and pulled on a clean pair of jeans before pulling on my black boots. It was still a little warm outside, so I put on an emerald green short sleeved shirt. I pulled my hair into a braid so it hung off my right shoulder like Katniss's before I grabbed my purse and met up with Rumple in his car outside. Granny's was a little crowded for a Saturday morning but I didn't give a damn because I was bloody starving. Rumple ordered the same thing I did which surprised me normally he didn't eat burgers I guess he wanted one for a change.

"So how is Belle doing I hear she is having a girl" Rumple asked while Granny was waiting for our food to be ready.

"She's better now she's glad the morning sickness has passed unlike me" this got Rumple to snort in amusement as Granny finally got our orders and she brought them over to the table.

"Thanks Granny I'm practically starving" I thanked the elder she-wolf as she sat our plates down on the table in front of us.

"Enjoy them Zila" Granny's eyes then went to Rumple's.

"I charge extra for the pickles" she said to my mate which got me to snicker. My fangs tore into the freshly cooked meat.

Dearie must you eat like that?" Rumple asked. I only gave him a dark look which got him to roll his eyes. To change the subject he nodded at Granny and said to me.

"I have a complicated relationship with that woman as I do with most people"

"It did take me awhile to get to know you love, eventually the other townsfolk will however I think they fear Athena more than they do you"

"I think you're right" Rumple agreed as he too began to eat his lunch. I finished the burger in a few bites and was beginning to eat my fries when I noticed Regina entered the diner. She looked around until she saw me and Rumple before she walked over.

"Gold we need to talk" the queen greeted.

"Do we?" Rumple asked looking annoyed our brunch was interrupted.

"Alright folks" Granny announced. "I think I may need to close early everyone out"

Regina looked up to the former shape shifter and reassured her.

"No it's okay we're civil"

"Yeah for now" Rumple said not believing a word from Regina's lips.

"Rumple I suggest you listen to her" I told my mate with a serious tone. Regina's heartbeat was going very fast as though she was afraid of something.

"You're wife is right Gold there is something you must know"

"And what on earth could that be?" my husband inquired.

"Cora" was all Regina could utter. Immediately Rumple's heart itself began to pound and so did mine.

"She's coming from our land and I need your help to stop her"

"But she was dead you told me you saw the body"

"Apparently you taught her well, she's still alive and she's on her way and I don't think it would be wise to let this go not when you have a wife now" Regina added looking to me.

"For once I agree with Regina Rumple" my husband looked to me before he looked to Regina. He sighed and stood up.

"Very well but only because she might be a threat to Zila"

 **In the Pawnshop**

So it turned out that Henry's dreams were in fact real and they were the same as mine. I stood over Henry who was lying down on his back on Rumple's bed. He clutched an amulet on a silver chain that Rumple must have given to him.

"So you're having the same nightmares too huh?" he asked looking up at me.

"Sadly yes I guess those who went under the sleeping curse experiences this from time to time"

Regina then entered the back office and placed a blanket on top of Henry. As Regina conversed with her adopted son I could tell she really did love him. To be honest I had been noticing the queen starting to change and I hoped she would continue doing so for Henry's sake. As Regina moved away from Henry the ten year old asked my mate.

"So Cora she's pretty powerful?"

"Yes but not as powerful as Zila and I" Rumple replied to him which got Regina to scoff.

"Debatable"

"Actually no it's not" the male Dark One said back to his pupil as David walked over to his grandson and sat on the bed with him.

"You sure you're okay to do this kid?"

"I was born to do this I'm done reading about heroes I want to be one" Henry answered.

"Sometimes being a hero is knowing when not to run into the fire sweetheart" I added to Henry. The ten year old blushed which got David to chuckle before he stood back up.

"Get on with it and fast" he ordered my husband

Rumple then walked over to the chair that was next to the bed and he sat down in it while he gripped his cane.

"Alright Henry just relax and soon you're gonna drift off"

"What do I tell them?"

"Just listen to my bedtime story, and all will be clear" Rumple began. He then lifted his left hand so it hovered over Henry's head. Henry's eyes were closed and already I felt him starting to fall asleep.

"Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon"

I had to put my hand to my mouth so I could quiet my laughing. I know that my husband was telling Henry how he got busted back in the Enchanted Forest which ended getting him locked up in that cell of his. Henry had opened his eyes and said.

"That was you they used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill" Henry's eyes then closed again.

"Yes indeed a quill, and yet it wasn't the quill itself but the ink that captured the Dark One, harvested from the rarest species of squid from the bottom of a bottomless ocean impossible to find unless you're a mermaid or me, I happen to have a private supply in my jail cell and that is where they will find it" my mate's hand then went in backward waving motion over Henry's head once more.

"He's asleep" I stated.

"Now all we do is wait" Regina added. I suddenly felt sick again and I quickly excused myself so I could throw up. I was starting to get annoyed with my unborn daughter for making me so hungry and then sick later. After I finished what I was doing and washed my hands I found Rumple standing outside of the bathroom concerned.

"Are you okay is she making you ill still?" he inquired nodding at my stomach before placing a hand onto it.

"A little" was all I could answer as the two of us headed back into the office. Rumple returned to his seat just as Henry opened his eyes and was gasping. Immediately Regina and David rushed over while I watched.

"Did you see her, where you able to tell them?" Rumple inquired.

"No I didn't get the chance something happened she got sucked out of there" Henry then whimpered as though he were in pain and Regina peeled the sleeves of his shirt. My heart broke for Henry because his skin was burned up. Luckily they weren't serious. Regina went to get some cold water from the bathroom and quickly came back with a water bottle and a wet white wash cloth. As she began to wipe Henry's burned skin, Rumple said to her.

"Let me take care of this" his left hand glowed purple and he waved it over Henry's arm which began to heal. Once the arm was healed Regina demanded.

"What caused this?"

"When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return, that violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry, we're lucky it wasn't worse" Rumple then looked to Henry. "He's gonna need some time to recover before he can be sent back"

"Out of the question!" both Regina and I said in unison.

"Not a chance in hell" David agreed before standing up. "We'd be monsters to even consider risking his life again"

Rumple stood up and told David.

"Careful with your tone, Charming I understand with your concern for the boy, but I know Cora, without our help Snow and Emma will soon be dead, and then the true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke"

Regina then stood up and looked to me.

"Zila you once were under a sleeping curse perhaps"

"Hell no!" both my husband and David said together. I blushed at their protectiveness of me.

"Then what do we do now who else can we send in that fiery inferno to send our message?" Regina demanded. The room was quiet for a second before David's eyes lit up.

"Oh don't tell me you want to go under the sleeping curse Charming" I said to Snow's mate.

"Snow will be there and if I go under I can deliver the message"

"Yeah but you will need to be under the same curse Henry and I went through and the chances of you waking up is slim" I scolded the prince.

"Zila is right Charming" Rumple agreed.

"I've spent far too much time looking for my wife it's time to bring her home!" David demanded.

 **Later**

While Regina and Rumple worked on the sleeping curse in the next room I had to lay down on the bed myself because I wasn't starting to feel well. David sat on the bed in front of me and he placed a hand over my stomach.

"How is the pregnancy going for you?" he asked concerned.

"It's taking its toll on me but I will manage I waited twenty-eight years to see my daughter once more" I replied to my friend. David only nodded and he helped me up because Regina and Rumple came back into the office with Henry.

"We're going to do this the old fashioned way" Rumple said while holding a needle that came from his wheel.

"What do you mean the old fashioned way?" David inquired.

"You're about to join a quite distinguished club Mr. Nolan" I snorted at the mention of Charming's Storybrooke last name. Henry smirked as well.

"Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct method was required through blood, by pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell, your majesty you did his wife and mine I'm sure you want to do the honors" Regina gave Rumple a shut up look before she walked forward and took the needle from his hand.

She then placed the long end of the needle into the flash that contained the blue liquid of the sleeping curse. The needle glowed yellow and quickly absorbed the liquid. She then took the needle out of the flask and placed it, in its proper place on Rumple's wheel.

"It's all yours" the queen said as Rumple took a seat on the wheel itself. Henry walked over to his grandfather and wished him luck as well as hugging him. He then took off the chain from around his neck and gave it to David who took it. He then sat down on the bed as Rumple began to spin his wheel. Snow's husband was about to touch the needle however he stopped.

"When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?" he asked my husband. Rumple stopped spinning the wheel and answered.

"Not exactly, that room is where those who've already awoken from the curse return, you however are being put under for the first time"

"Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?" David demanded.

"And that dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving"

"Rumple" I warned my mate to not push his attitude. My husband shot me a nervous look before he looked back to David.

"Now I say this with the utmost sincerity good luck"

David scoffed as though he didn't believe my husband's comment while Rumple turned his wheel once more. Charming then pricked his finger on the needle which bled and shortly he was fast asleep. Regina walked over and moved his legs so they would be on the bed. We all waited for at least ten minutes but David didn't wake up. Henry looked to Regina who reassured him his grandfather would wake up soon. However as soon as Henry's looked away she looked to me and Rumple and the two of us shook our heads. It looked like all we could do for now was wait.

XD

I love how both Rumple and Charming protect Zila!


	7. Queen of Hearts

**Holy Crap on a sandwich!  
I can't believe I haven't touched this since last summer. Anyway I'm housesitting so I will try and write a few more chatpers of Dark Shadows Season 02 when I can!  
Now on with the show!**

 **Zila's POV**

Already an hour passed and David was still under the sleeping curse. I sat in a chair next to Henry who looked at his grandfather hoping he would wake up any moment. I then noticed Henry's book bag next to my chair and I pulled out his storybook.

"Hey kid" I told the ten year old getting his attention. "Why don't you read to your grandfather that might help him"

"Thanks Zila" Henry took the book from me and opened it to the page where Snow White and Charming's story was at the moment. I suddenly felt my stomach suddenly disagree with me and I gulped trying not to throw up again.

"What is it Zila?" Henry asked looking to me in alarm.

"I'm okay kid just my stomach" I answered him. Henry looked to me before his eyes went to my stomach and they returned to my face again as though figuring it out.

"You're pregnant again with Dakota aren't you?" he asked. A smile came upon my at his question and I rested a hand over my stomach.

"I am kid I just hope this time my daughter doesn't stay within me for too long"

Henry chuckled and he turned to continue reading to his grandfather. Suddenly Regina came through the curtain and she smiled as she saw her adopted son reading to his grandfather. I used that moment to get to my feet so I could talk with my husband so Regina and Henry could have some privacy.

"You okay dearie?" Rumple asked as I walked behind the counter where he stood.

"I'm fine your daughter is just giving her mother a hard time" I answered my mate as I came up to his side.

My mate chuckled and he pressed a comforting kiss against my mouth which I happily accepted, then when he broke away he placed a hand over my stomach to where he sensed our child was.

"She will be here sooner than you think love" he then removed his hand before continuing. "Regina and I must leave the shop for awhile, why don't you hang out with Henry and keep him company"

"Alright" I said just as Regina came out from the back. I then felt the urge to throw up again and I hurried to the bathroom to do so. Back in the Enchanted Forest when I was pregnant for the first time with Dakota, I never threw up this much. Maybe it was because my unborn child had a sick sense of humor to torment her mother. After I washed my hands and left the bathroom a vial of a familiar looking potion lay on the counter, Regina and Rumple had already left. I gratefully took the vial and drank down the contents hoping it would kick in soon so my morning sickness would pass.

 **Rumple's POV**

"Is Zila sick?" Regina asked me as we entered the tunnels.

"She just has a bit of a bug" I answered. There was no way in hell I was revealing that Zila was pregnant with my daughter, the whole reason Zila had went under the sleeping curse in the first place was to save our child's life.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses" I told Regina as we approached the diamonds containing the fairy magic that was found recently.

"Let's just get this over with" Regina said as the two of us came to a stop in front of the glowing diamonds.

"Ah yes this should suit our purposes"

"How much of the faeries magic do we need?" Regina questioned looking to me. I scoffed before replying.

"All of it"

"How are we going to do that?"

"With a little help from a fairy" I then pulled out the wand that I retrieved from killing Cinderella's god mother. "A Dead one, believe me no one mourns her"

The wand began to glow a pinkish hue before the magic from the diamonds reacted to the wand. Then the magic escaped from the diamonds in a purple mist, the mist was being absorbed by the wand and it continued like that until the shine of the diamonds was gone.

 **Zila's POV**

I listened as Henry continued reading to David until the bell to the store signaled we had company. Red along with some of the dwarves came into the back.

"Alpha where are Regina and Gold?" my beta asked me.

"What's going on?" I asked standing up not liking where things were going. Henry stood up as well.

"All the magic has been drained from the mines" Red explained.  
"What the hell?" I asked rhetorically not believing my ears. So Rumple decided to not fill me in on his plan, my mate was in for it later.

"They stole the magic?" Henry asked sounding disappointed.

"They snuck in after our shift and took everything, no one steals from a dwarf" Grumpy growled.

"Except the Queen"

"And Rumplestiltskin" Doc and another dwarf added. Henry sat back down in his chair and he closed his book.

"If they're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret that means my mom lied to me" Henry said his voice holding disappointment. I walked over to Henry and pressed a kiss against his forehead as Red bent down to his level and took his hands into hers.

"I'm sorry Henry, bet we need to find her"

"I have a feeling where they went, we need to hurry before it's too late"

"Right behind you Alpha" Red said. I turned to the dwarves.

"Keep an eye on him"

"Yes Ma'am!" they all said and I smirked before I turned around heading towards the front door with Henry and Red right behind me.

 **Rumple's POV**

 **At the Well  
**  
Both Regina and I looked into the well.

"It's time" I said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Regina asked rhetorically. I rolled my eyes at her comment before I turned around. I then drew out the wand which glowed its pinkish glow. The sky above us suddenly darkened and a flash of green lightning came towards the ground I guided it with the wand towards the well. The lightning hit the well thus creating the spell needed necessary to prevent Cora from entering Storybrooke. The spell crackled with sparks of electricity to prove its lethal force.

"It doesn't matter who comes through now, no one can survive this" I said to Regina simply.

 **Zila's POV**

"Oi I found them!" I shouted to Red and Henry. My shouts got Rumple and Regina to turn to us looking shocked. I shot my mate a disapproving look before focusing my attention back to Henry.

"Mom you're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret are you?"

"I'm helping you Henry" Regina told Henry firmly.

"What are you talking about?" Henry demanded.

"You're gonna kill them" Red said suddenly.

"What the f**k?!" I yelled. Red was about to shift into her wolf form but Rumple caught her off guard first.

"Sorry dearie" my mate said using his hand to use his magic and he sent Red flying backwards. She landed on the ground with a thud on her back and out cold.

"Rumple that was uncalled for!" I scolded my mate.

"Sorry love but she would only be in the way"

"I'll deal with you later mate" I then turned my attention back to Henry again.

"Mom what are doing?" Henry asked turning to Regina.

"We can't let Cora come through the portal you have no idea what she would do to us" Regina answered.

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her they're the ones that are gonna come through" Henry argued.

"Henry your mother's right it's gonna be Cora"

"No!" Henry protested. He then looked back to Regina. "It won't good always defeat evil you should know that more than anyone"

"What I know is my mother will destroy everything that I love and that means you and I can't let that happen"

I felt the honesty coming from Regina and I knew then and there how much she loved Henry. Hell even I would do anything to protect Rumple and my daughter but this wasn't the way. Henry suddenly ran forward and Regina grabbed him so he wouldn't get near the portal which was in the well.

"You can't! Stop it you can't! You're gonna kill them! Please No!" Henry fought hard to be released from Regina. "They're gonna make it through, we have to turn it off your gonna kill them!"

Henry then managed to free himself from Regina's grasp and he hurried towards the well.

"Henry!" Regina cried and she hurried and grabbed Henry and pulled him away from the well. Henry now stood in front of his mother with Regina holding him.

"What are you doing?" Regina demanded.

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through I know it" Henry began. "You said you wanted to change, to be better, this is how, you want me to have faith in you, have faith in me"

Regina looked to Henry with a serious look on her face. She then pulled away and turned towards the well thinking for a moment. Then she went towards the well.

"Regina!" Rumple yelled. Regina stopped above the well and she then held her hands out. I watched in awe as she began to absorb the magic from the spell. The Queen stood her ground as the magic flowed through her for a minute or so before a flash nearly blinded my eyes. Then the crackling of the electricity was gone and Regina coughed, and the spell made her hobble off the well. Henry looked to the well hopefully.

"No!" Henry said realizing the spell didn't work.

"I'm sorry Henry" Regina said from the ground her back leaning against a tree. "I'm sorry"

I walked up to behind Henry and placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder. Both Henry and I watched the well.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed as a hand suddenly appeared. Then another hand followed and Emma pulled herself up and out of the well. Snow followed out afterwards.

"Henry!" Emma shouted to Henry.

"Mom!" Henry hurried over to his birth mother and threw his arms around her neck.

"I missed you" Emma said to her son not letting him go.

"I missed you too" Henry replied to her. Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter and joined in the embrace.

"Nice to have you back finally" I greeted the blonde and her mother.

"Zila!" Emma then broke apart from Henry and she hugged me. I happily returned the favor and did the same thing with Snow.

"You guys should thank Regina, she risked her life to save you both" I then said turning to Regina.  
Regina's face turned red at that comment.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"Incoming!" I shouted as I used my magic to transport myself along with everything else back into the office of the shop. Snow hurried over to Charming and sat on the side of the bed and held his face. She then pressed her lips against his. The pulse of the sleeping curse broke and Snow pulled away. David then woke up and I chose that moment to leave.

"Rumplestiltskin Night you're in serious trouble" I said to my mate as I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry love but I didn't want to get you involved" Rumple said. I growled and merely grabbed his suit jacket collar and pulled him in for a much needed kiss. Rumple smirked into the kiss and he pressed his tongue into my mouth and I happily accepted it. The kiss lasted for another minute before we broke apart and we saw Emma come out of the back office.

"I believe apologies are in order" Rumple said walking from behind the counter and he stood in front of the Savior. I joined his side taking his hand into mine.

"No, no apologies necessary I understand why you wanted to keep Cora out of here not only to protect Zila and your child, but also Storybrooke"

"Just never remind never to bet against you in the future Ms. Swan"

"It's not really a bet when the game is rigged is it?"

"To exactly what are you referring ?" Rumple asked.

"Your scroll, I saw it in your cell you wrote my name again and again"

"Just wanted to make sure it would stick"

"The ink was there all the time you could have gotten out"

"Excuse me?" I asked surprised turning to mate. "What other secrets are you keeping from me mate?"

"I was exactly where I wanted to be both of you, you needed to find that so all of this could occur"

"You created the curse Gold, you made the Savior, so everything I've ever done it's exactly what you wanted me to do"

"I created the curse dearie, but I didn't make you, I merely took advantage of what you are the product of true love, that's why your powerfull, and everything you've done, you've done yourself"

"So you don't know" Emma said next.

"Know what?" Rumple asked. Emma then approached me and Rumple. She placed a hand over her heart.

"Cora tried to rip my heart out but she couldn't she was blasted back by something inside me, by, by"

"By magic" I said figuring it out. "I'll be damned"

"Whatever that was I didn't do that you did" Rumple added.

 **Rose's POV**

I watched as the Charmings left Mr. Gold's shop followed by Ruby and some of the dwarves. I then looked into the distance overlooking the harbor. I saw the outline of a pirate ship and I knew who was onboard it.

"I won't let you succeed in killing those I love Cora" I said to myself before I disappeared from the roof of Mr. Gold's shop in a cloud of crimson smoke.

 **Later**

"I'm glad to have them back finally" I said as Rumple massaged my sore back. I was lying on our bed naked from the waist up. I had on a pair of sleeping shorts on, Rumple was shirtless of course and he wore a pair of pajama pants.

"It's nice to have Ms. Swan back" Rumple agreed as he finished massaging my back. I then stood up and grabbed the sheet to cover my boobs.

"You don't need to do that love" Rumple purred as he drew me into his lap. I still clutched the sheet around my front as he wrapped his arms around waist holding me in place.

"Says the man who has a perverted mind" I teased Rumple back pressing a kiss against his lips.  
Rumple merely chuckled before he pressed his forehead against mine.

"All that is well ends well"

"Indeed mate of mine"  
 **  
Emma and Snow made it back to Storybrooke safely. And just who is Rose?  
** **Her identity will be revealed soon!  
** **Make a guess who she really is in a review!  
** **Till next time my fellow Oncers!**


	8. The Outsider

**^^  
Hello my fellow Oncers!  
Here's another chapter for all of you Rila fans!  
Enjoy!**

 **Zila's POV**

A few days had passed since Snow and Emma returned to Storybrooke. Things returned to normal with the Savior and her family. A couple of days after their return my pregnancy sped up a little. I woke up one morning to notice my stomach was now protruding a little more out but still not visible enough for others eyes. Rumple immediately set up an appointment with Gabriel and he did an ultrasound to see how far long I was now in the pregnancy. The ultrasound revealed that I was now at 16 weeks and to our delight the child in my womb was female. Rumple now made me take a glamour spell that would hide the pregnancy from anyone unless I wanted them to see it.

A small tragedy happened not long after Emma and Snow's return. Archie somehow got killed by Regina and now the Evil Queen was in hiding. Emma and her parents had confronted Regina at her home before breaking the awful news to Henry. Today I was at the Library, Diana hadn't been feeling well so Athena asked if I wanted to help sort things out and prep the library for its grand opening. I was in the middle of placing books on the shelves when my I-Phone vibrated. Today I wore a black long sleeved shirt with a tan skirt underneath; beneath the skirt I wore black leggings and small black boots. I wore my black leather jacket over my shirt, Belle decided to play wardrobe with me again which irritated me. I placed the books I held onto the desk and grabbed the keys to the library. I locked it before heading over to Rumple's shop.

"Hey love what's up?" I asked Rumple coming in. Rumple turned to me and smiled.

"I did it Zila, I can leave Storybrooke"

A smile immediately came upon my lips as I approached my husband.

"I'm glad to finally here this news what are you going to do to cross the town line?" I asked. Rumple smiled before he limped to behind the counter and opened the hidden picture frame safe, he pulled out a tan shawl. He shut the safe before coming back to me.

"This shawl belonged to Bae and with this" Rumple then conjured a potion he made recently. "I pour this onto the object I hold most dear and the object becomes a talisman, it will allow me to cross the town line and still remember who I am"

"How soon do you leave?" I asked.

"I was hoping tomorrow morning I plan to take Ms. Swan with me"

"That would make sense since she owes you that favor" I teased my husband.

"I'd rather not remember that incident love I got hit my head against one of my pieces of merchandise when I got pepper sprayed by Cinderella"  
"You were trying to take her kid mate" I teased Rumple by placing a finger against his forehead. Rumple only rolled his eyes and he took my hands into one of his and he kissed it lovingly. I then wrapped my arms around him giving him a much needed hug.

"I love you mate of mine"

"As I love you and our daughter my Shadow" Rumple replied before he pulled away from me and he bent down to where my stomach was showing. He kissed it and I suddenly felt our daughter move.

"She just kicked me!" I exclaimed. That had been the first time I felt Dakota moving inside me.

"She would always do that before you had her before" Rumple teased as he got back to his feet.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Zila was near returning to the Rumplestiltskin's castle. She had made it just in time to heal Belle from her illness. She was also eager to get back to the man she wasn't afraid to give her heart to. It had been a long time since someone had won her affections and accepted her wolf side.

"Hi" Zila looked up from her meal to see the dwarf she gave love advice to the other day.

"Hi there it's Dreamy right?" Zila asked.

"Yes and it's a pleasure to meet the legendary General the Shadow Knight" Dreamy complimented. Zila's face turned red from the compliment. She was in a purple poet's shirt with a black corset hugging her middle; she wore black pants and boots. Masamune was next to the table, she wore her sword pendant around her neck. She wore black fingerless gloves on her hands.

Dreamy sat down in front of Zila as she finished drinking her beverage.

"I came to thank you that advice you gave me last night, it worked" Zila smiled at that. "Nova and I are going to run away together"

"That's wonderful Dreamy" Zila said placing a hand over one of Dreamy's.

"Why don't you sign up? They're supposedly looking for some kind of monster" Dreamy said nodding behind him. Zila looked up and saw some men and woman gathering around a poster on the door.

"Sounds like a good idea I think I will" Zila stood up from her chair and she took Masamaune and wrapped it around her torso so it hung from her back. She then grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Good luck sister" Dreamy said to Zila he then handed her over a pouch.

"What's this?" Zila asked looking to the pouch.

"Fairy Dust it might come in handy"

Zila took the pouch from Dreamy and pocketed it.

"Now go kick some ass" Dreamy said.

"I shall my friend" Zila chuckled before she turned and headed to sign up for the mission to hunt down the monster.

 **Storbrooke**

 **Zila's POV**

I entered the library now in a better mood. I picked up the books where I left them and was about to get back to work when I suddenly caught a human scent and turned to my left. Leaning against one of the shelves was a man I didn't recognize.

"Sorry sir, but the library's not open yet"

The human male looked up to me and closed the book he held and placed it back onto the shelf.

"Oh, I'm not here for the books love"

The human was nice looking he had on all black which matched his hair and facial hair. I then saw a hook and immediately I knew who this he was. Immediately I put the books down and high tailed it out of the room. However the pirate got in front of me and now faced me behind a cart filled with of books.

"So it looks the infamous Captain Hook is real"

"Ah so you've heard about me?" Hook then smirked. "Tell me are you Zila Night, Rumplestiltskin's wife?"

I snarled baring my fangs at the pirate, my eyes glowing gold.

"You stay away from my husband"

"Sorry love can't do that, I want to kill him, but now I think I will do that to you first"

"Like hell you will" I then waved my hand and the cart fell over making Hook fall to the floor. I used that chance to get to the elevator and I turned on the elevator. The elevator doors opened just as Hook was able to get to his feet. I hurried inside and pressed the elevator so the doors could shut. The doors shut just in time before Hook could reach me. Outside Hook began to bang against the elevator doors trying to get in. I hurriedly pulled out my cell phone and dialed Rumple's number. Rumple picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Zila"

"Rumple, I'm in the elevator there's a man here he wants to kill me"

The phone crackled and I swore now was not the time for my phone to get cut off for f**cks sake!

"Zila you're breaking up who's in the library?" Rumple asked me again.

"It's Captain Hook" I said back to my husband, then the phone went dead.

"Mot*******r!" I shouted at disconnecting from Rumple.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Zila rode on the back the back of a wagon with other men who wanted to take down the Yaoguai.

"Shouldn't you be home cleaning?" one of the men asked.

"F** off you sexist" Zila growled back at the man.

"What is that your holding?" one of the other men asked.

"Uh, it's called a book, I trust you've seen them before" Zila replied back in annoyance.

"You expect to defeat the fiercest creature in the land with a book?"

"Maybe she means to bore it to death" both men then laughed.

"I happen to be the legendary Shadow Knight you fools!" Zila snapped and she grabbed her things and hopped off the wagon having enough of the human men's rude commenting. She then stormed off into the woods and came to a stop. She then looked into the book she held and smirked. According to the pages, she was close to where the legendary Yaoguai resided which was usually in caves. Zila had a feeling there was a cave nearby and so she followed the earth and its texture. A second later she found the cave she was looking for. Zila cautious approached the cave; a second later a roar was heard.

"Oh S**T!" Zila swore and she turned around and ran for it. The Yaoguai running after her, Zila then tripped on a branch and she turned around to see the Yaoguai approaching her. It resembled some kind of dog like creature and it had flames on its back. An arrow suddenly came out of nowhere and hit the Yaoguai on the nose. The creature roared in annoyance and took off running into the woods. Zila turned to see a hand being held out to her. She took it and was pulled up; the hand belonged to a woman dressed in armor.

"I owe you my life thank you"

"It was an honor helping you Lady Zila" the stranger was foreign to Zila; she bowed to the she-wolf.

"Who are you?" Zila asked.

"My name is Mulan"

 **Storybrooke**

 **Zila's POV**

Hook continued to bang on the elevator while I could only wait inside like a trapped animal. The doors opened and I was prepared to kick Hook's ass when Rumple stood in front of me.

"Zila"

I immediately threw my arms around my husband's neck happy as hell to see him.

"It's okay, it's okay love" Rumple said as he wrapped his arms around me. Rumple took off his suit jacket and put it around me despite me having on a jacket of my own.

"Where is he?" I asked looking around for the pirate.

"I don't know love, but I'm here now let's go back to the shop" Rumple then took my hand and kissed it before he grabbed the keys to the library and led me out of it. He locked the doors and we headed back towards his shop.

"It was Captain Hook he had his signature hook on him" I explained to my mate.

"I know who he is" Rumple growled and his growl sounded really angry.

"You know him do you?" I asked my husband suddenly stopping.

"Yes I do, and the fact he tried to harm you and possibly the baby pisses me off, I have no idea how he came to Storybrooke"

I suddenly made Rumple stop and I pressed a kiss against his lips to calm him down. It seemed to work because Rumple's heart began to slow as he began to relax. I then pulled away and then said.  
"Don't let your hatred for this man get in the way mate of mine" Rumple placed his forehead against mine.

"I'll try not to Zila for your sake"

"So how do you know him?" I inquired next.

"Many years ago I was married to a woman named Milah until Hook crossed our paths"

"Baelfire's mother?"

"Yes" Rumple replied. "Because of that marauding cur, he grew up without a mother, he took my wife, so I took his hand" Rumple then began to walk ahead of me and I had a feeling he wasn't telling me the whole story. I decided to not push it. I followed after my husband up to the shop. When Rumple opened the door the shop looked like it had been ransacked.

"What the f**k?" I asked as Rumple suddenly hurriedly limped over to the safe.

"This is why he attacked you he wanted me out of the store" Rumple said as he came to a stop in front of the picture safe. He opened it and I saw that Baelfire's shawl was gone. Rumple then snarled and he began to use his cane to break things. I hurried over to my husband and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Calm yourself" I told him firmly. Rumple sighed and he then pulled me into a hug. I held the love of my life in my arms.

"I'm sorry Zila" he said pressing a kiss against my forehead.

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**  
Rumple and I cleaned up the shop.

"Why don't you go and find the shawl I'll stay here and watch things" I suggested to Rumple. My husband looked to me and nodded. He then suddenly opened a drawer and brought out a gun.

"Take this in case Hook's is stupid enough to come after you again use this" I nodded and took the silver gun from him. My husband then placed a kiss against my forehead before he opened the door to the shop and left. I locked the door to the shop and waited in the back for a half hour.

"Screw this" I growled as I stood up. I had a feeling I knew where the Hook's ship was.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Mulan took Zila to the town where she was currently residing so the she-wolf would rest for the night there. Zila ran into the men she rode with earlier and they continued to insult her. Zila only ignored them and she suddenly saw Mulan fighting off two other men. While Mulan punched one in the face, Zila grabbed the other and did the same. The two men hurried away and were ashamed two women had just beat them up senseless.

"Oh shoot your bleeding" Zila said noticing Mulan had a cut on her cheek.

"I'll survive" Mulan smiled. "I had to put with brutes like them before when I served in the Emperor's army fools who think a woman has no business wielding a sword"

"Screw them men like that are sexists" Mulan joked at Zila's comment before she looked up at the sky.

"The sun should be setting soon, we should move out"

Zila shot Mulan a questioning look.

"It took me weeks the track the Yaoguai but you tracked it in a matter of hours, you can track the beast and I'll kill it" Mulan explained.

"It would be my honor to aide you my friend" Zila said to Mulan holding her hand out and Mulan shook it.

 **Storybrooke**

 **Zila's POV**

I used Hook's scent from earlier to track where his ship might be. It led me to a nearby pier and I didn't see anything. Then I felt the effect of a cloaking spell and I smirked. Either Hook was smart or someone was here in Storybrooke with him. I held my hand up and it went through the cloaking spell, smirking I hurriedly found the hidden stair way and I climbed onto the ship.

"He doesn't have bad taste" I said as I admired the Jolly Roger's designs. If I were Hook I would hide the shawl somewhere in his personal quarters or somewhere else. So I found a set of stairs that went below deck and climbed down them.

"Anyone there?!" a familiar voice yelled out. I recognized it belonged to Archie and I hurriedly found a ladder and climbed down to where Archie was tied up to.

"Zila thank god!"

"I had a feeling you weren't dead my friend" I greeted and I used my claws to free him of his bonds. "Go and find Rumple and tell him where I am, bring him back to the ship"  
"But Zila" Archie began to argue.

"I'm a warrior remember?" I smirked at Archie. Archie simply nodded and he hurriedly took his leave. I then continued my quest to find the shawl. I entered a room with several bunks this must be one of the deck hands rooms. I looked around the various shelves and still had no luck with finding the shawl. Then I noticed a chest that was small enough to fit a shawl. I used my magic to open it and I grabbed it once the lock was unlocked. I looked inside and only saw gold coins.

"Looking for this?" Hook's voice said from behind me and I sprung around. He held the shawl.

"That doesn't belong to you asshole" I growled to Hook.

"Well it does now" Hook replied back. I then noticed the gun Rumple had lent me lying on a nearby wooden desk. I tried to make a grab for it but Hook simply got to it first.

"My dear Zila, you really should stayed with your books" Hook taunted me as he examined the gun. He then pointed it at me. "Real life can get so messy"

"I'm not afraid of you and I'm not leaving without that shawl" I growled.

"Well, I admire your loyalty, but helping Rumplestilstkin? I'm afraid you're fighting a lost cause"

"He needs that shawl to find his son" I added.

"What makes you think his son wants to be found? Hmm? I'm doing that boy a favor"

"You've hurt my husband enough as it is you fool, you stole his wife"

Hook's eyes narrowed and then he came closer to me.

"Tell me something love, if a woman comes to you and begs you to take her away, is that theft?"

"Why would she leave him?"

"Because your husband is a coward and she loved me, I should have burned this the moment I acquired it" Hook said placing the shawl onto the wooden bench next to him.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because she made it" Hook answered.

"I'm sorry she died, but vengeance won't bring her back" Hook then laughed before turning back to me.  
"Died? Like it was some sort of an accident, is that what he told you?"

"He wouldn't say" I replied as he got closer to me.

"No of course not, of course he'd leave out the most important detail of her passing"

"And what would that be?"

"He killed her" Hook hissed. He then pressed the gun against my heart. "He ripped out her out and crushed it right in front of me" he came closer and I was now against a wall. I shook my head not believing his words.

"No"

"Yes, he would do anything, anything to hold onto his power" the gun was now underneath my chin.

"Why do you think anyone's who's ever gotten close to him has either run away or be killed?" Hook then walked past me and held the gun right pointing at me. "Now what makes you think you're any different, tell me something darling why would you want to fight for a man like that?"

"Because I've always seen the good him and I believe he's changed, his heart is true and yours, yours is just rotten" I then waved my hand using my magic to send Hook backwards and he yelped as he fell into another part of the ship. I quickly grabbed the shawl and high tailed it out of there.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Zila saw the Yaogaui roaming around in the meadow in front of her. She placed a hand to her lips and whistled. This got the creature's attention and the she-wolf began to run like hell back towards the village. She came to a stop next to some water and she turned around just as the Yaoguai found her. The creature shook its head and began to walk towards her. Zila drew out her sword and with one strike she hit the rope that contained the water. The water poured putting out the flames on the creature. The creature fell to its feet and Zila approached it cautiously with her sword at the ready. She then noticed the Yaoguai was writing something in the mud beneath it.

"You want me to help you" Zila said reading the language. She then drew out the Fairy Dust she acquired from Dreamy. She put the sword back into its scabbard and then began to pour the fairy dust onto the Yaoguai. The purple dust hit the beast and it became surrounded with purple smoke. A second later a human man stood in the beast's place. The human looked up to Zila and stood up looking grateful. He was dressed in armour.

"The curse you broke it"

"Someone did this to you?"

"Maleficent an evil sorceress from my kingdom determined to do everything in her power to keep me apart from my true love Aurora, she exiled me into this land and turned me into a monsters, I tried to warn the villagers, but no one could understand me what I really was, except you"

"Well you're not the first beast I have faced" Zila replied with a smile.

"I am forever in your debt, please allow me to repay you"

"My friend is hurt and she needs a doctor, help me bring her back to the village"

"It would be my honor"

 **Later.**

The human's name turned out to be Prince Phillip. With his help, Zila was able to get Mulan back to the village and to a physician. Zila then parted ways from her new friends and now was leading Firestorm back towards the direction of the Dark Castle.

"I'm coming back Rumple finally"

"Isn't that sweet?" a familiar voice said. Zila turned around and saw the Evil Queen on her horse. "Still fighting for true love even to the bitter end"

"You've been following me" Zila growled.

"You should really be nicer to your traveling companions right Claude?" Regina then turned to a man and Zila recognized him as one of the sexist pigs from the wagon. "Take her to the tower"

Firestorm suddenly reared and he took off running as the two men got Zila.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Zila protested as she was thrown into a prison transport. She stood up and went to the bars.

"That monster is beyond saving dear" Regina replied.

"You won't keep us apart forever, I will fight for him, and I'll never stop fighting for him!" Zila screamed as Regina rode away. A few hours later Zila then pretended to faint which caught the attention of the guards. They swore realizing she might be dead. As soon as they opened the door to the wagon, Zila ambushed them and phased into her wolf form. The screams of the men were heard as she killed them in seconds. Blood stained Zila's hair as she returned to her human form. Blood also was on her clothes, a horse suddenly was heard and Firestorm came out of the darkness.  
"Hey Storm" Zila greeted her stallion. She then gathered her items and things and got onto her horse and rode into the night back towards the Dark Castle.

 **Storybrooke**

I hurried onto the deck clutching the shawl close to me. Then Hook suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Awww f**k" I swore.

"Sorry love I know this ship like the back of my well you know, I suggest you give that back to me now"

"Or what?" came Rumple's voice.

"Rumple!" I shouted happy to see my mate. I then hurried past Hook and hid behind my husband.

"You look different in this world, Crocodile, like the coward I met so long ago, limp and all"

"Hold your tongue you bastard" I snarled at Hook.

"And yet you still can't kill me?" Rumple taunted as he approached Hook.

"Let's have it Dark One, what kind of magic are you gonna hide behind today?"

"Oh no, not magic" Rumple spat before he swung his cane and hit Hook right in the jaw. Hook fell backwards and Rumple began to use his cane to hit Hook hard.

"Rumple's let's going and forget this loser" I said to my mate.

"Not yet love" Rumple said to me as he continued to beat up Hook with his cane.

Hook was now facing us, his lip bleeding.

"This is what you came for, this is what will lead you back to Bae" I told Rumple showing him the shawl.

"Your wasting your breath love he can't resist, he has to prove that's he not coward"

"You might want to turn away Zila, this isn't going to be pretty" Rumple then continued to beat Hook up even more with his cane. With each strike Hook's injuries were getting worse.

"Do it!" Hook taunted. "Kill me"

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped at Hook now pissed off.  
"He has to show you how powerful he is" Hook added.

"Rumple look at me"

My husband did this.

"Love this is what he wants to destroy every bit of good in you"

"Rip my heart out like you did Milah and I'll finally be reunited with her"

Rumple dropped the cane.

"He has to die Zila" Rumple then punched Hook in the face and came upon him.

"No he doesn't" I told my mate. "There still good in you"

Rumple looked to me.

"I've seen it and I've always seen it please mate of mine, please show me I'm not wrong"

Rumple looked at me for another second before he turned back to Hook.

"You take your little ship and sail until you fall off the edge of the world, I never want to see you ever again or near my wife" Rumple then slapped Hook's face before he pulled away from Hook. I walked off over to my mate and took his hand into mine, while he grabbed his cane. Then I led my husband off of the ship leaving Hook behind us.

 **Later at the town line.**

Rumple pulled up the town line and he turned the car off.

"This would have been lost if it wasn't for you Zila, I would have been lost, after everything I've done why haven't you given up on me?"

I smirked before pressing a kiss against my mate's lips. The kiss was short but I wanted Rumple to know how much I loved him despite him being the male Dark One.

"I loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you, and I won't stop now, I love everything about you Rumplestiltskin, the darkness, the magic you wield, but more importantly who you are, I learned a long time ago that when you find something worth fighting for, you never give up, and I will and won't ever give up on you"

Rumple smiled at me before he pressed another kiss against my lips. After the kiss we got out of the car and walked over to the line that separated Storybrooke from the other world, a world without magic. Rumple pulled out the potion that would make him cross the town line, he uncorked the flask and he then poured the contents over the shawl. The shawl glowed blue for a second before it faded. Rumple then tossed the flask lazily behind him which was typical. He then bent down and I put the shawl over his head.

"Here we go" Rumple said to me before began to limp over the town line. Once he got across he glowed blue for a second. I clutched my sword pendant as I watched my husband. Rumple then turned to me and I almost thought he lost his memory. He then pointed to me and said "Zila"

"Holy sh*t it worked!" I then grabbed one of his hands into mine.

"Yes it did"

"Indeed it did, now go and find Bae mate of mine"

"I wish you could come with me love" Rumple said.

"I wish I could too, but it doesn't matter because you will find him and when you do, I'll be here waiting for you"

The two of us were about to share a kiss when a shot of a gun was heard and I yelped.

 **Rumple's POV**

I caught Zila as she crossed the town line.

"Ohh I wouldn't count on it"

"Zila, Zila!" I said.

"I'm okay Rumple" Zila said to me. "I also used some of that potion thanks to Athena she put it on my necklace" Zila held her sword pendant and I breathed a sigh of relief. Zila suddenly closed her eyes.

"Zila! Love wake up!"

I felt blood pouring out of her shoulder were she was shot.

"No, no damn it!"

"It's too late Crocodile, the bullet I shot her with is silver and silver is fatal to werewolves, so if she dies, it will be you who killed her"

I tried to heal the gunshot wound but the silver was preventing me in doing that.

"What you done cannot be undone!" I shouted at Hook.

"Well, you finally know how it feels" I looked to Hook. "Well go ahead Crocodile do your worst!"  
I picked up Zila into my arms and crossed back over into Storybrooke. I sat my wife down and stood up.

"Oh I intend to" I hissed summoning an orb of flames. Then I saw car behind me I hurriedly grabbed my wife and rolled ourselves out of the way. I heard Hook getting hit by the car. The car then spun around and crashed against a rock. I then looked back to Zila.

"Come on love wake up"

My wife still wouldn't wake and not only did I fear for her life, but also of the baby's.

 **Oh Crap!  
Will Zila and the baby be okay?  
Read to find out!  
Don't forget to review!**


	9. Hope

**^^  
Hello my fellow readers!  
Sorry the late update!  
For those reading Girl On Fire, thank you for your patience!  
I kind of have a writers block on it, but I shall be updating it in about a week depending on my mood. Also Rose's true identity will be revealed in the next chapter. I will be skipping Tiny since it wasnt'a favorite episode of mine.**

 **Rumple's POV**

"Zila come on love please wake up!" I said to my wife as I gently shook her.

After the car accident I had called 911 and most likely Emma along with her father would be arriving shortly. Zila still didn't open her eyes and I decided to try and heal her shot wound. I wave my hand over her shoulder, my palm glowing purple. However when I sensed the wound wasn't healing. I swore realizing the silver was preventing me from using my magic. I then placed my hand over the small mound protruding from my wife's middle; I breathed a sigh of relief when I sensed the baby's heartbeat. At that moment Emma and her father arrived and they got out of the sheriff's car. Charming ran over to me and he helped lift Zila's body so I held her in my arms.

"How is she?"

"I don't know and I can't heal her wound because that bastard over there shot her with a silver bullet" I replied.

Hook must have heard me because he taunted despite being in pain from being hit by a car. The stranger was being transferred onto a gurney to take to the ambulance.

"Did you see his face? His one true love, gone in an instant, just like Milah" I snarled and I got to my feet.

"Crocodile when you took her from me"

I limped over the pirate and I raised my cane.

"But you took her first" I hissed before throwing my cane forward and smacking him hard in the face. I then straddled his lap and pushed my cane underneath his throat so he couldn't breathe.

"Gold are you insane?!" Emma protested. Then both her and her father grabbed a hold on me so I wouldn't bloody murder the pirate.

"Zila wouldn't want you to do that" David said to me. I simply growled before removing myself from the pirate, knowing he was right. Another ambulance arrived and I watched as the paramedics hurriedly rushed over to Zila and they gently lifted her unresponsive body onto the gurney. One of the paramedics said I could ride with them to the hospital. I thanked him and limped over to the ambulance and climbed inside just as they placed Zila in there.

"Just hang in there love" I whispered to her and I kissed her forehead. I then pulled out my cell phone, Belle, Gabriel, and Maurice would need to be notified that Zila was on her way to the hospital.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

 **Still Rumple's POV**

Right before we got to the hospital the Zila suddenly had stopped breathing. This got me to panic and I kept demanding what the hell was going on with her, but the paramedics only kept me back as the ambulance stopped. The back doors opened and Zila was then rushed off the ambulance, the paramedic that held me back released me and I quickly got off of the emergency transport. As I got into the hospital lobby it was pure chaos.

"Zila!" I yelled.

"Get him out of here!" Charming yelled.

"Out of my way, Zila!" I yelled.

"Everybody calm down!" Dr. Whale yelled. Gabriel only rolled his eyes at his colleague before he hurried to me. He pulled me way so we could talk privately.

"How is she?"

"We were able to get her breathing again, however the silver in her body isn't responding to any of the treatment we're giving her and we need to do surgery to get the bullet out"

"What about my child?" I asked next.

"The baby is showing signs of distress I need to go and prep for surgery now Rumple"

Gabriel then turned around and hurried off to prepare for surgery.

I only swore as I kicked a wall, I regretted doing so because the pain from the act surged through my foot.

"Rumple!" Belle's voice rang out and I turned around to see my sister-in-law hurry over to me. Her face was tear stained. I limped over to her and hugged her.

"You need to calm down my friend you have to think about your child within you" I told her.

"What's the verdict?" Maurice asked coming to a stop behind his youngest daughter. After Belle pulled away from me I looked to him.

"Zila stopped breathing in the ambulance, she was revived, but the silver bullet isn't allowing anything to work, so they have to do surgery, chances are I might lose both my wife and child"

That made Belle gasp and I quickly caught her because she almost looked like she was about to pass out.

"Easy" I told her.

I then led Belle to the sitting area so she could calm down. Maurice joined us and we all played the waiting game. I ended up falling asleep until Belle shook my shoulder. Gabriel was heading toward us, immediately I stood up. First he hugged his wife and kissed her forehead before he turned to me.

"We managed to get the silver bullet out and Zila is now responding to our medications, the baby is fine and not harmed, however the next twenty-four hours are crucial"

"So she could still die then"

This got Belle to almost pale and Gabriel caught her just time. Once Belle was sat down Gabriel turned to me.

"You're daughter seems to be growing faster than I expected, there was another growth spurt during the operation"

This news didn't surprise me; however I needed to know how far along Zila was into her pregnancy now.

"How far along is she now?" I asked Gabriel.

"From what I examined she's twenty-two weeks, her middle is now showing more"

"Would it be alright if I went to see her before I leave for awhile, I think I'll go mad if I wait around here all night" I asked my brother-in-law.

"Just make it quick" Gabriel answered and I clapped him on the shoulder as a thank you. I made my way out of the waiting room to where Zila's room was. Zila was in the intensive care unit so I had to walk a bit until I found her room. I limped inside and saw my beautiful wife sleeping. She seemed fine; she had an IV in her arms so fluids would be provided for her. Her chest rose up and down as she breathed, my eyes then went to her middle and sure enough, it was bigger like Gabriel said. I then walked over to Zila and then stopped. I bent forward and placed my left hand to her side, while I bent down and kissed her lips. Even though she was unconscious it made me feel better to kiss her. I then pulled away and placed a hand onto her stomach. I bent down and kissed the bump.

"Help your mother heal" I whispered to my daughter. I suddenly felt her kick and this got me to smile. I then turned around and left the room. I got Maurice to take me back to my shop so I could get some rest there. Athena had dropped my car off earlier; since the shop was closer to the hospital I would try and get some sleep here. Rose had closed the shop for the night and when I entered I found a note on the counter. Curious I walked over to the counter and picked up the note.

 _I'm sorry to hear that Mrs. Gold is in the hospital. But knowing her she'll be just fine in no time, don't stress too much!_

 _-Rose._

I smiled at my employee's thoughtfulness. Lately she had been such a blessing for me, for some reason she reminded me of someone I knew once, but I couldn't think of whom. I tucked the note into my pocket before I walked behind the counter. I saw the chipped teacup and I opened the glass case and pulled it out. As I held it I remembered when Zila dropped it. The look on her face had been priceless, not to mention amusing. I suddenly heard a chime and I perked my head up.

I placed the teacup back into the display case and closed the glass door. I walked from around the counter and made my way towards the front door. I pulled back the blind to see if there was anything outside but saw nothing. When I turned back there was a box on the counter. I had a what Zila called a WTF look and I walked forward, as I came to a stop a familiar voice said.

"Hello Rumple"

I hurriedly turned around to see Cora. Even to this day she looked beautiful; she wore a dark blue dress from our land.

"Well, I expected this was just a matter of time, had hoped you were dead, but hey the disappointment's just part of life" I greeted Cora.

"Aw, the crocodile snaps at the little bird, and after I brought you a gift" Cora responded nodding towards the box behind me.

"Yeah, did you bring the antidote to?"

"Oh, Rumple, it's a peace offering" Cora replied. This woman still had that same fire within her. But I wasn't in the mood for her games.

"And what do you want for this peace offering?" I asked taking a quick look behind me back at the box.

"My daughter, you were so clever to get her to lay the curse so you would come here, you don't need her anymore, let me try to get her back and let us live"

"And what do I get for my troubles?"

"You're son" Cora answered. That got my interest. She looked to the box behind me and I decided it was time to see what was in it. I turned around and pulled the lid the top off. Inside was a white globe and I knew exactly what it was.

"You know what that is of course"

"It'll find him" I then turned to her. "If this one truly is it"

Cora chuckled.

"Oh darling, I have no reason to cheat you"

"Anymore"

"I want you to find another person in this universe who might still love you, after all I'm doing the same"  
She then walked closer to me.

"So will you accept my offer of a truce?"

I looked to the globe for a second before I nodded.

"Truce" I said holding my hand out. Cora placed her hand into mine and shook it.

"Let's seal it like we used to" she then came even closer and then her lips met mine.

 **Later.**

 **Still Rumple's POV**

I couldn't believe Cora had the nerve to bloody kiss me like that. I shook it off and managed to get some sleep after she left. It was now early morning and I headed back to the hospital. The lobby was quiet when I entered. Earlier I had used the globe, it worked when you pricked a finger and when your blood fell to the surface it showed a map of a realm. In this case our world without magic, Bae was located in New York, and I had already made reservations for a flight. Zila was still sleeping when I entered her room. Her color looked better and I chose to walk to her bedside. I picked up her left hand and raised it to my lips. My lips touched her soft flesh and as they did Zila suddenly moaned. A smile came to lips as her eyes opened finally.

 **Zila's POV**

After I got shot all I remembered was darkness. I finally had the strength to open my eyes and I saw that I was at the hospital. I saw Rumple standing next to me holding my left hand. He looked relieved and saw he was crying a little.

"Who knew the male Dark One could be so emotional" I teased my mate. Rumple chuckled before he bent down and his lips met with mine. This kiss was brief but I welcomed it all the same. Rumple then informed me everything that happened while I was unconscious or well asleep. Hook apparently got banged up pretty bad, another man who was in the car that hit him was out of surgery. Rumple then explained of how the silver bullet I was shot with nearly killed me, but luckily it didn't. It was then I saw my middle and my eyes went wide.

"Okay she's growing too fast" I told my mate as I sat up.

"Indeed she is, but then again the pregnancy could slow down a bit" Rumple said. I then noticed he was avoiding telling me something through our blood bond.

"Spill mate of mine what is on your mind?"

"I know where Bae is" Rumple confessed and this got me to widen my eyes. "He's in New York and I'm taking Ms. Swan with me, since she is good at finding people, though I hate to leave you here, I fly out today"

"You better get your ass on that plane Rumplestiltskin Night, just because I'm in the hospital doesn't mean you should put your search for Baelfire on hold am I clear?"

"Of course my Shadow Knight" Rumple said as he bent his head back down and his lips met with mine. He gently pushed his tongue into my mouth and I happily accepted it. The French kiss was brief but I enjoyed it all the same.

"Go and get ready for your trip mate, Belle, Gabriel, and Father will look after me"

"Even after almost dying you still possess your fire" Rumple teased. That comment got me to chuckle before my husband bent down once last time and he kissed my mouth.

 **Rumple's POV**

I was grateful Zila was now awake. Belle had come in with some food, which Zila had devoured like a starved animal. My sister-in-law also was shocked to see Zila's baby bump. After I had a shower I climbed up the stairs of the apartment building the Charmings lived. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for the door to open. The door opened to reveal a very tired Emma Swan along with Snow, and David. Henry looked like he just woke up because he still had his pajamas on.

"Gold we all had a long night"

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan but this can't wait you remember that favor you owe me?"

"Yeah" the Savior replied.

"I'm cashing it in"

"It's not a good" she began but I interrupted her.

"You do honor your agreements don't you? I need to find someone so we're leaving today, pack a bag"

"Leaving?" Snow asked now coming to the door.

"Where?" Henry inquired.

"Find someone? Who?"

"My son" I answered the blonde. "It has to be today because every minute I'm here is a minute closer to me to killing that damn pirate for hurting my wife, she's awake and is doing well, and the baby is doing fine, however it's best for all concerned if I leave and you're coming with me, all I ask is that your parents keep an eye on Zila"

"You don't worry about that" David said. "We'll watch her and the baby both"

"I thank you" I told Charming before I focused my attention back to Emma. "We leave at noon, however get some rest first, I can see all of you are exhausted"

"Okay who are you and what have done with the Rumplestiltskin we used to know?" Snow asked not believing her ears.

"Love has changed me dearie, that's all" I answered before I turned around and left the Charmings behind speechless.

 **Well you can all breathe a sigh of relief!  
Zila and the baby are fine!  
Even after she nearly dies, Zila's still a smartass XD.  
Please review!**


	10. Revelations

**^^  
Rose's true identity is revealed in this chapter.  
** **Enjoy!  
Also enjoy Zila's funny moments.**

 **Zila's POV**

I spent the next day in the hospital before the doctors said it was okay for me to go home. Rumple had left Storybrooke yesterday around lunch time but not before he had come to say goodbye to me.

 **Yesterday**

 **Still Zila's POV**

"I wish I wasn't leaving you like this especially after you almost died" my mate said before he kissed my hand.

"I'll be fine mate of mine, the doctors are releasing me tomorrow"

"Good" Rumple said before he bent his head down and he kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and welcomed the kiss which lasted for a few minutes.

 **Present.**

 **Zila's POV**

The hospital released me this morning and I was thankful for all of Gabriel's hard work. Dad and Belle had spent most of their time in the hospital last night watching over me, they both eventually become so tired I made them go home. Belle had dropped me off at home and when I got there, there was a concealing potion ready for me to take from Rumple. Since the pregnancy was now beginning to speed up the concealing potion was now very important to take so no one except those I trusted to know about the pregnancy. After I took the potion, I took a quick shower and as I got out I saw I had a new text message from Rumple.

My heart nearly came out of chest when he said he had finally found Baelfire, however as expected his son wasn't that thrilled to see him. I texted him back before I went on to get dressed. I wanted some real food since I had been eating that god awful hospital food. I pulled on a black maternity shirt, with matching maternity jeans and boots. The shirt was short sleeved and it felt comfortable on me as I pulled it over my swollen middle. I felt my daughter kick within me as though she liked the clothes I wore. I smiled as I braided my hair. I grabbed my keys along with my cell, and wallet and headed out the door to Granny's with my leather jacket on.

Once at the diner I suddenly had the urge for a lot of food, so I ordered a good sized plate of French toast. Granny and Red were surprised at my sudden change of appetite, this happens during werewolf pregnancies. As I licked the syrup off of the fork I was using I suddenly felt tense. The reason was because someone somehow managed to get past my protection spell on my property, and only those with my consent could pass through. And on my property hidden was Rumple's dagger. I hurriedly paid the tab before hurrying out of the diner. I wasted no time getting into my jeep and starting it. I tried not to speed my way out of town, but I couldn't help it since someone was on my damn property. I was hoping it wasn't Cora; Cora was the only one capable enough to get past my protection spell. My house looked normal when I pulled in, and I quickly got out. My first priority was Rumple's knife. I hurried to the backyard where my archery board was, next to it I saw that the earth had been disturbed. My mate's knife was gone and I swore.

"I was wondering when you would come" came a familiar voice. I spun around to see Rose leaning against a tree.

She wore a purple t-shirt over a pair of black jeans; she also wore boots the same color as mine. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. How she wasn't cold dumbfounded me, my blue eyes went wide when I saw she held Rumple's knife in her hands. I suddenly conjured an orb of fire and that alerted Rose.

"I mean you no harm" she said holding a hand up.

"I seriously doubt that Rose, you're not who you're saying you are" I replied back to her firmly.

"You're right I'm not and I will explain if you will extinguish your flames" she stated nodding at the fireball in my hand.

I growled before doing as she asked putting the flames out.

"Who are you and what do you want with my mate's dagger?"

"I only used it so you would come here, if I had wanted to control Rumplestiltskin I would have done earlier, but I have no wish for that" she then walked over to me. She offered the dagger out to me and I hurriedly took it from her. Then the young woman walked over closer to me and she pressed a hand against my cheek. The moment of contact of flesh upon flesh I saw memories. Memories of me giving birth to my daughter, the heartbreaking moment when I said goodbye to her, then it hit me. I dropped the dagger as I figured out who Rose was.

"Your?" I began.

"You're daughter" then my adult daughter hugged me. I felt a few tears slide down my face as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry I kept my identity a secret for so long mother" Dakota said as she looked up at me, we still had our arms wrapped one another. "I had no choice"

"How is this even possible?" I asked her before I began to kiss her face like no tomorrow.

"Let us talk inside and I will explain everything" she suggested and I nodded, but not before I hurriedly grabbed Rumple's dagger. Once inside did my adult daughter from the future explain everything. According to her Cora had gotten a hold of Rumple's real dagger and she killed him, not only did she kill Rumple and gain his powers as new Dark One, but she had also stabbed me. I was alive for awhile and was kept on life support in the hospital, but after Dakota was born I died. Then Cora and Regina managed to kill everyone in Snow's family, all except Henry.

"Now I see why you're here" I said to her as I finished a cup of coffee.

"Everything is crucial now, father has already found Baelfire" Dakota said. As soon as she said this I suddenly yelped as I felt a hot burning sensation over my right breast. I placed the coffee cup down as my daughter hurried over to me. She pulled back my shirt and over my right breast was a red mark, and worse I felt Rumple was in pain through our blood bond.

"So it begins" Dakota said before she waved her hand over the irritated wound. The wound refused to heal; her hand glowed like her father's did when he healed others. "As you can see and feel father has been injured by Hook"

"How the hell did Hook get to New York?" I questioned.

"He used his ship and at this very moment Cora and Regina are looking for father's dagger" as she said this, she looked to the dagger on my counter. "However knowing father he would always have a fake or two, the one they search for is a fake, but it can steal cut through flesh and kill"

"I can't let that happen"

"Which is why you must act" Dakota then came over to me. She looked down to my middle and she smiled. She placed a hand against my belly. "The pregnancy right now is uncertain I could decide to go through another growth spurt or not"

Her brown eyes looked up to my blue ones.

"Just promise me you will be safe when you face Cora and Regina, I can't lose you and father, mother"

"Oh my sweet thing" I said to her and I pulled her into another hug. I held her close to me refusing to let her go. "I promise the things in your future will not come to pass"

"I have faith in you mother I always have" Dakota replied back to me.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

I left Dakota back at my house so she could guard the place and the dagger. My wound still wasn't healing, but it had stopped bleeding, it now had a bandage over it. I drove my jeep back into town and I parked across from the library. There on the street was Snow and her husband.  
"What's going on?" I demanded as I rushed over to them.

"Cora and Regina are looking for Rumplestiltskin's dagger"

The phone suddenly rang and Charming picked it up. He then looked to the clock tower behind them and I knew where the fake dagger was. Once David hung up the phone from whoever he was talking to most likely was Rumple, the three of us hurried over to the library. Diana was working when we arrived and we told her we needed to use the elevator. She happily let us use it and as the elevators doors opened, Snow, David, and I got in. I let Charming control the elevator and the ride to the top of the tower made me impatient. Once the doors opened I hurried out of the elevator first, with Snow and her husband behind me. I saw the fake dagger secured to one of the clock's hands.

"Here it is" I said to Emma's parents as I removed the glass material of the clock and pulled the dagger out.

"Your husband is a very smart man Zila" David said to me as I came up to them. "At least the dagger is safe and sound"

"And you could control the male Dark One if you wanted" Snow added.

"Indeed she can" came a female voice. We all turned around to see Regina standing alongside an older woman, who was none other than Cora. "But by who?"

"So we finally meet" I greeted Cora. "And I warn you the next time you touch my mate the way you did the other day, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out"

Cora glanced over to me.

"I can see why Rumplestitlskin would fall for you Zila, you have the fire of a dragon flowing through you, now hand over the dagger"

"Not going to happen you're too late" Charming spat.

"Oh I would beg to differ" Cora said.

"Good always wins" Snow said looking over to Regina. "I told you to pick your side carefully"

"Well if you won't hand over the dagger perhaps she can convince you" Cora then summoned something and a second later a middle aged woman stood between Regina and Cora. "You see in the end it isn't good or evil that wins, but power"

Regina then thrust her hand into the woman's chest and pulled out her heart.  
"Johanna no!" Snow protested. "Do not hurt her she has nothing to do with this!"

"Of course she does" Regina growled.

"Don't give the dagger to them!" Johanna begged.

"Quiet handmaiden" Cora said. Charming then got his gun our ready to use it.

"Mother look out!" Regina said using her hand to send the gun flying downwards over the railing. Johanna grunted and I could see she was in pain, Regina crushed her heart slightly.

"Enough of this, surrender the dagger" Cora said to me. "We all know you'll follow your mother's example no matter what the cost, all she ever wanted was you to be good"

Snow suddenly looked to Cora.

"What is it?" I asked Snow still clutching the fake dagger.

Then Snow said.

"It was you all that time, you gave me that candle"

"The dagger Zila" Cora said holding her hand up.

"F**k off" I growled at Regina's mother. I then turned back to Snow. "Snow what are you talking about?"

"My mother wasn't sick at all was she?" Snow demanded at Cora.

"Oh she was quite sick" Cora sneered.

Snow then snapped.

"You did all of this, you killed my mother!"

"You did what?!" I snapped now glaring back at Cora.

"Actually the candle would have worked you could have saved her" Cora continued to tease.

"You know I wouldn't, why, why did you take her from me?" Snow asked once more, she had a bit of sadness and anger in her voice.

"So I could make my daughter the queen" Cora said back.

"You son of a bitch" I snarled. "Murder"

"Hand over the dagger Zila or she dies" Regina said as she began to crush Johanna's heart. Snarling I threw down the fake dagger. Cora summoned it to her hand, and Regina pushed Johanna's heart back into her chest. It was then I acted and boy was I quick. I hurried forward and sucker punched Regina in the eye; I then did the same to Cora. Both women growled as I hurried Johanna away from them.

"That was for threatening an innocent life, and Cora that was payback for kissing my mate, now leave before I do something worse"

Both of the Mill's women looked to me and they both disappeared in clouds of purple smoke.

"Are you alright?" I asked Johanna.

"Yes I am thanks to you Lady Zila"

Snow then hurried over to her friend and hugged her.

"They got the dagger" Charming said.

"Not exactly my friend" I replied to him. Both Snow and David looked to me with shocked expressions.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

After dropping Johanna off and casting a protection spell around her house did David and Snow follow me home. They pulled into the driveway behind me. The two were already out of David's truck when I got out.

"Nice place" David said admiring the beauty of the woods.

"My home is surrounded by a protections spell only those I give consent to enter may come in, and you two are always welcome"

With that the two of them followed me through the barrier of the spell. I sensed Dakota was still in the house, but she wasn't in sight when we entered.

"Okay what's going on?" Snow asked now confused.

"I take it the mission was a success then" Dakota said and she emerged from a nearby room. She clutched Rumple's dagger tightly.

"That's the" David began as his blue eyes widened.

"The real dagger" I confirmed as Dakota handed it over to me. "The one Cora has is a fake"

"And who are you?" Snow asked looking Dakota over. Dakota smirked before she walked over to Snow and Charming. She first placed her hand against Snow's cheek and I saw Snow's eyes widen, and then Dakota did the same with David. He had a similar shocked expression after Dakota pulled herself away.

"Snow, David this my daughter she came from the future"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Dakota said and she bowed her head. Snow came forward and as Dakota lifted her head up, Emma's mother placed both hands on both sides of Dakota's face.

"You look like your mother just as beautiful"

"But you have your father's eyes and intelligence" David added with a smile. Dakota smiled as Snow pulled away.

"Your words are kind, I also have the magic of a Dark One flowing through my veins as am I part wolf" Dakota's face then turned serious. "As we speak my father along with your daughter and grandson are on their way back from New York using Hook's ship, also on board is my half-brother Baelfire"

"How soon are they going to be here?" I asked looking to my daughter.

"An hour or so, then things will get ugly I suggest all of you be ready, even though Cora doesn't have the real dagger, she could kill my father which will not happen, I won't allow it" Dakota then growled dangerously.

"Easy love" I told her taking her hand into mine. Dakota then suddenly turned to me a smirk back on her lips.

"What?" I asked wondering why she was smirking like her father. She then turned to Snow and Charming.

"I think you should tell her about Bae, and what you found out"

Immediately David and Snow looked nervous.

"What the hell, why are you two looking weird?" I demanded from my friends.

"Zila, Baelfire is Henry's biological father" Snow began.

"Which makes Rumplestiltskin Henry's grandfather and Dakota is his aunt"

My eyes went wide figuring it out.

"You mean Henry is my grandson?"

"Indeed" Dakota said with a chuckle. I was quiet for the next second before I said.

"Holy S**t on a sandwich"

 **There you have it Rose's is Dakota!  
The next chapter should be posted in about a week. Be patient my fellow readers and thank you for reading!**


	11. The Millers Daughter

**Happy Father's Day my fellow readers!  
Never forget to tell your father you love them!  
**  
 **Zila's POV  
**  
I paced back and forth in my kitchen while my daughter watched.

"Mother I love you but please stop pacing it's driving me up the wall

I stopped pacing and looked to her. She smiled and she clutched her father's dagger close to her. Her eyes suddenly went white as though she was having a vision a gift she inherited from her father. A second later her eyes returned to normal.

"What did you see my love?" I inquired.

"Father is back along with Henry, Emma, and Baelfire" she answered.

As soon as she said that my phone buzzed and I swiped it see a text from David. He and Snow were on the way to get me.

"It's time" I said turning to my daughter. She nodded before she waved her hand and a new sword appeared in my left hand. Its hilt was silver with a garnet at the end. The blade was the same coloring.

"I will keep the real dagger with me"

I went up to Dakota and pressed a kiss against her forehead. Then I heard David's truck and I left the kitchen in a cloud of crimson smoke. Since there wasn't much room in David's truck I rode in the bed meaning the back of the truck. The ride to the docks made me uneasy part of it was because I worried over my husband. I felt the unborn Dakota kicked inside me and I placed a hand on top of my bump, her kicking continued until the truck came to a stop at the docks and not a moment too soon.

Emma and an unknown human male helped Rumple walk by supporting him. The human male had to be Baelfire no doubt because he had the same scent as Rumple's.

I jumped off the bed of the truck and rushed over to Rumple, Emma got out of the way as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I then held his face and kissed his lips with all of the love I bore for him. Rumple smirked weakly into the kiss before I pulled away. I then helped Baelfire carry his father to the bed of the truck.

"How is our little one?" Rumple asked looking to my swollen middle.

"She is fine" I reassured my mate. I placed both of my hands onto his face. "You need to save your strength mate of mine"

"Bae this is your step-mother Zila"

I felt my face blush and I turned to the man who was Baelfire. Baelfire looked at me for a moment examining me before he nodded and he held his hand out.

"I'm honored to meet you Zila, Henry said a lot of good things about his grandmother"

I chuckled at the compliment before I took his hand and shook it.

"It's good to meet you finally Baelfire, your father also had said wonderful things about you"

This time Baelfire or Neal I learned from Emma blushed. I saw Ruby usher off Henry before Neal got into the back of the truck with me along with Emma. The ride to the shop didn't take long, and after David parked, Neal and I helped Rumple into the shop towards the back office. The two of us put my mate onto the bed so he would be comfortable. I removed Rumple's suit jacket and tossed it aside. Emma suddenly came in the room with her parents behind her. She carried an empty jar.

"Did you find it?" Rumple asked weakly.

"Yeah there's nothing in it" the blonde said as she shook the container and the sound of something clinking was heard she reached and pulled out something though it was unseen.

"What the hell?"

"Invisible chalk use it in the front doorway draw a line the rest of you might want to prepare for a battle"

I suddenly felt sick and I excused myself to the bathroom. I threw up and remained like that until after I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. Back in the office Rumple was talking with Emma.

"I can't cast a spell, I can spell "Spell"

"You can it's in you" Rumple said weakly before taking a breath.

I forgot Emma had magic it was the reason she her heart wasn't taking out by Cora.

"How? Here? Like from my brain?"

"Just try" Rumple encouraged.

Emma sighed before closing her eyes.

"Stop thinking!" Rumple growled in annoyance. He sat up a little and I growled at my husband to not push it. "Conjuring magic is not intellectual endeavor, its emotion, you must ask yourself why am I doing this, who am I protecting, feel it"

Emma nodded and she turned around facing me. She closed her eyes and I felt her magic spark to life. Rumple smiled weakly pleased.  
"Oh yeah you feel it?

"Yeah I think I did" Emma said turning back to Rumple.

"Good girl very good girl" Rumple praised the Savior.

Baelfire stood near his father watching him closely, before he saw my swollen middle.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

I rubbed my belly as I answered.

"Five months you have a little sister inside me, because she's half immortal her growth rate is fast" at that moment Dakota kicked inside me.

"Would you like to feel her kick?" I offered at Neal.

Neal blushed before he nodded and he walked over to me. He stopped beside me and he placed a hand over where Dakota was kicking. A second later she kicked again as though she sensed her brother's presence and Bae smiled.

"She likes you" Rumple said.

"She's a feisty baby that's for sure" Baelfire agreed, the shop suddenly shook and Baelfire had to catch me so I wouldn't fall. The shaking stopped and David came into the office.

"They're here Regina and Cora"

I growled and hurried to the front with the sword Dakota gave me. Emma stood next to me while Neal was by my side, David next to him. Snow stood off to the side. I held out my sword out just as the door to the shop burst open and in came Regina and Cora.

"Regina think about what you're doing" Emma said trying to reason with the Evil Queen.

"Don't talk to me" Regina snapped back.

A second later Regina conjured an orb of fire and she sent it towards Emma. David deflected it with his sword and then pointed the sword back towards the evil duo. Regina then sent David flying out the door and the shop door closed behind him. Emma called after her father before Cora sent the blonde crashing against the wall. Regina then came towards me just as Neal went forward with the sword he held towards Cora, she disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared behind him.

She dropped the fake dagger just as I surprised Regina by grabbing her and I spun her around, my sword pressed close to her throat. Cora looked to her daughter before to Neal and the fake dagger.

"What's it going to be?" Bae taunted Cora.

"Mother!" Regina shouted.

"Choose wisely"

Cora then summoned the fake dagger back into her hand and I then pushed Regina into her mother hard, the two of them fell upon a glass counter breaking it. Emma then shouted for us to get into the back office, which Neal and I did, Emma then used the invisible chalk to make another magical barrier. I went to my mate who still was hanging on. I pressed a kiss against his lips and he moaned a weak reply.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Zila looked back at the wedding dress she wore. The straps rested at the shoulders tomorrow she would marry her mate.

"Enjoying the view as much as I am?" came said mate's voice.

Zila rolled her eyes and turned to greet Rumple who came up to her; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. The kiss was followed by Zila scolding her other half.

"You know the rules mate of mine it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the big day"

"Well love I don't always follow said rules"

Zila smirked before she kissed her mate once more.

"This time I'll tolerate it" Rumple giggled before he kissed her mouth one last time and he pulled away.

"Love the dress"

"Well I'm only wearing the damn thing once"

This made Rumple giggle again.

"When you see the future there is irony everywhere"

Zila snorted as Rumple sat down.

"Rumple are you ready for this?"

Her mate made a come here gesture with a single finger and Zila walked over to him, once in front of him, the male dark one took her hands into his.

"I have waited for you for almost 300 years Zila, and I love you, you love the darkness inside me, the power it wields, and most importantly you love me for who I am as I love you for who and what you are"

"And I will be by your side forever Rumple, you are my light to my darkness"

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Rumple's breathing became more labored, Bae sat on a nearby stool while Emma stood up. My fangs elongated and I was about to use them to bite my wrist but Rumple placed his hand on top of my wrist to stop me.

"Don't use your blood to heal me, Zila its best I die"

"No you're not dying" Neal said as he put his sword down.

"I am dying that much is certain, Zila come here"

Tears went down my face as I scooted my chair closer to my mate. He still held my hand as I bent my face down so our foreheads could touch.

"Zila you always were a hero, who helped her people, and you are a beautiful woman who loved an ugly man, who really, really loved me despite all of the horrors I've committed, promise me you'll take care of our daughter"

"I promise mate of mine" I choked out tears streaming down my face, I kissed his lips lightly.

 **Dakota's POV  
**  
I watched as Snow White look at Cora's heart. Then the Saviors mother turned to me.

"Dakota why are you here?"

"To do what needs to be done to protect my father please give me the candle Snow" I said firmly as I walked towards Snow. I held my hand out and Snow hesitated before she handed over the candle. I didn't want to do this, to murder someone, but I had no choice. I walked past Emma's mother and stood over the heart that belonged to Cora. I waved my hand over the candle and both sides were lit.

"Cora" I whispered as the wax seeped onto the heart, then I blew both sides out my mission was now accomplished.

 **Zila's POV  
**  
Bae and Rumple shared a brief father and son moment which touched me. I swore when I heard the magical barrier finally broke and Cora came into the room. I stood in front of Rumple while Neal and Emma stood in front of me.

"You two out of the way" Cora said with a wave of her hand and both Emma and Neal disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke. Then Cora sent me flying and I landed against the wall, I growled when I felt my head getting cut. I weakly got up and saw Cora standing over Rumple.

"A vision told me about you, that this day would come, but it didn't tell me everything, didn't tell me what I really wanted to know"  
Cora sat next to my mate on the bed.

"And what's that?"

"Did you ever love me?"

I got up weakly still having some fight left in me as Cora stroked my husband's face.

"Why do you think I had to rip my own heart out? You were my weakness. You are the only man I truly ever loved"

She then stood up and she raised the fake dagger.

"No!" I screamed as I stood up.

But before Cora could stab Rumple, Cora gasped and she dropped the fake dagger. I sensed a sudden change in Rumple and I heard a heartbeat. I rushed over to my husband who was now alert. The two of us looked at each other in confusion before we looked to Regina and Cora, Cora was laughing. It was then I felt her heart within her chest. Regina smiled at her mother, Cora smiled back but a second later she clutched her chest.

Rumple pulled away the blood soaked paper towels and my eyes widened to see his wound was gone. Cora then lost her footing and Regina caught her before she hit the floor. Both women were on the floor while I grabbed the fake dagger; Rumple wrapped a protective arm around my waist while the other held his cane.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked her mother.

"This would've been enough, you would've been enough"

Cora's eyes closed and her heart stopped beating, she was dead.

"Mother?" Regina looked to me and Rumple. "What's going on?"

When we didn't answer Regina sobbed and turned back to Cora, still holding her lifeless body.

"Mother? Don't leave me please, what am I going to do?"

"Your mother did you no favors"

"Shut up!" Regina snapped looking back to us. "You two stole her life, you cast some spell"

"We did nothing" Rumple replied.

"Regina! Stop!" came the voice of Snow.

Snow and her mate hurried into the office and stopped at the sight before them.

"You did this" Regina said to Snow, then Regina disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke with her mother going with her.

 **Later.  
Still Zila's POV  
**  
"All I ask Rumple is that you listen to what she has to say"

After his almost death Rumple and I were now at my house to retrieve the real dagger.

"Zila love who is her? What is going on?"

"It's hard to explain" I answered as I unlocked the front door. I walked inside first my husband behind me.

As the two of us came into the kitchen Rumple froze.

"There's powerful magic here"

"Indeed"

Dakota emerged in from the hallway and into the kitchen clutching the real dagger. Immediately I got in front of my mate who was furious.

"Get out of my way Zila"

"Killing her isn't the answer Rumple!" I said to my mate.

"She speaks the truth, I have no desire to hurt you"

"Who are you really Rose?" Rumple hissed.

"Let me show you and then I will return the dagger if I wanted to control you or hurt your wife I would have done so"

Rumple glared at Dakota before he nodded. I stepped aside as our daughter came to him. Dakota put the dagger down before pressing her palm against her father's cheek.

Rumple's brown eyes widened and he dropped his cane. His arms were wrapped around our daughter.

"My sweet girl" he then began to kiss Dakota's face like I had done earlier.

"I'm here Dad" Dakota said as her father continued to kiss her. Finally he pulled away.

"How is this possible?

"Powerful magic, the price I shall pay when it is time, Cora killed you and I couldn't let that happen, I'm so sorry Papa, I didn't want to take a life but I had no choice"

Rumple only smiled before he hugged our daughter once more.

"Thank you my jewel, for saving me, I love you"

"I love you too, Papa" Dakota replied as Rumple kissed her forehead.

There you have it Rumple lives and reunites with Dakota.


	12. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Here's the next chapter!  
Zila is getting close to getting birth. Enjoy my fellow readers and Happy Fourth!**

 **Zila's POV**

I growled when I felt suddenly uncomfortable, Rumple spent the night with me at my house after he reunited with Dakota. The three of us decided it was wise to reveal her to people we trusted, one of which was going to be Bae later today. I felt Dakota kick within me and this time the kick was more powerful and I shot up. I was wearing a white maternity nightgown which was a summer one. I looked down to my stomach and saw that my middle was way bigger.

"Love" I gently shook my husband's shoulder. Rumple of course was shirtless and it took him a moment for him to open his brown eyes.

"What is it dearie?" he asked lazily.

"Look" I said to him pointing at my now very large baby bump. Rumple eyed my swollen middle and he sat up quickly alarmed. He placed a hand over where he sensed the unborn Dakota and closed his eyes focusing his magic. A second later he opened them again and he sighed.

"I can't figure out how far you are now, it might be a good idea to ask our already grown up daughter"

Dakota had spent the night in the house last night as well and she was sleeping in my old room, I took up the former bedroom that used to belong to the couple who were my parents under the curse. In reality they were friends of mine back in the Enchanted Forest, Gabriel had introduced me to them and they joined the pack alongside with Belle, Gabriel, and I. Rumple stood up to take a shower while I needed to eat something. I hated the waddling I was doing when I walked into the kitchen; there Dakota was finishing making breakfast. She wore a purple robe over her red nightgown which was the same as mine, only it wasn't a maternity one. I smelled coffee and I craved it.

"Hey Mom, how are holy crap" my adult daughter said when she saw my huge middle.

"Do you remember anything from the future about this?" I asked her as I sat my butt down onto a stool in front of the island.

Dakota shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mom I wish I could help you but right now you need to see Uncle Gabriel to find out what is going on, if I'm correct it could be any time until you give birth to me"

"I agree" Rumple said limping into the kitchen. The first thing he did was he walked over to Dakota and pressed a kiss against her forehead. He was already dressed in his suit get up.

"Dad come on" Dakota growled. This got me to chuckle behind a hand.

"Get used to me embarrassing you my jewel" Rumple teased as he helped his daughter with breakfast.

 **Later.**

 **At Hospital**

 **Still Zila's POV**

After breakfast Rumple called Gabriel and arranged an appointment which where I was at now. I sat in the room with Dakota and Belle. Belle was showing now but she was into the sixth month of her pregnancy. She wore the same blue dress she had given me when I got kidnapped, I wore dark blue maternity jeans, with a dark green t-shirt, of course I wore my black boots and my hair was in a pony tail. Dakota wore a purple t-shirt over a pair of black jeans and she wore black slip on shoes, her hair was in a braid, purple was her favorite color. She wore a dark blue leather jacket, my black one was on the chair next to the examination table. When Belle first saw my huge belly her eyes went wide. Now she was concerned for my child, she had no idea that her niece was next to her.

"Where is Mr. Gold anyway?" Belle asked me. As though to answer her question a cloud of crimson smoke appeared next to her.

"Sorry Belle" Rumple apologized as she waved a hand to clear the smoke from her. The door opened and Gabriel came in dressed in his doctor get up.

"Damn you weren't kidding that you needed to be seen today" my brother-in-law said as he saw my huge belly.

"How far along do you think I am now?" I asked while Dakota stepped back so Gabriel could walk over to me.

"I will need to do an exam and an ultrasound to find out" Gabriel replied. He then asked me to raise up my shirt which I did, I then undid the jeans and pulled them down a little so he could have full access to my middle. Gabriel first touched several areas around my swollen belly before he asked for me to remove my pants. Dakota, Belle, and Rumple turned away as I did as I was asked for the physical part of the appointment. They remained like that until Gabriel finished with the exam.

"From it feels like I would say your now nine and ten months, your close to giving birth Zila"

"I bloody knew it" Rumple said as he turned around along with the others. Gabriel then poured the blue gel over my stomach for the ultrasound. All of our eyes went to the screen as Gabriel placed the wand over my skin.

"That's a fully developed baby" Belle said firmly looking at the screen.

"You're right but she may want to remain inside Zila for one more month" Gabriel said as he pulled the wand away from my stomach. I took the paper towels that Dakota gave me to wipe off the gel from my stomach.

"Give her the glamour potion until she gives birth Rumple"

"Already on it" Rumple said as he conjured a vial with the glamour potion. He walked over to me as I finished securing my jeans and pulling my shirt back down over my swollen middle. I took the potion from him and uncorked it before I gulped it down.

"Now that's out of the way you two need to know about her" I said to Gabriel and Belle nodding towards Dakota.

Dakota smirked before she first approached Belle and she did the same face touching routine, it took only a second before Belle wrapped her arms around her niece.

"What the hell?" Gabriel asked confused why a complete stranger was being hugged by his mate. Dakota then turned to her uncle and approached him. He backed away a little as she tried to touch his face with her palm.

"It's okay love" Belle reassured him. Gabriel looked to Dakota a second before he nodded. Once her hand met upon his flesh, Gabriel's eyes widened.

"How bloody long have you been here?" he asked as he hugged his niece.

"Since after the wraith caused chaos" Rumple explained as he walked over to Dakota. "She saved my life yesterday, she killed Cora to protect her loved ones"

"Which I still regret Dad, you know I don't like killing people" Dakota growled.

"I know you don't my jewel, but this time it was necessary and I don't want you feeling guilty about it anymore" he then kissed her forehead and she didn't protest.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

 **Still Zila's POV**

Rumple and I stood outside of the Charmings apartment with Dakota with us. Emma and Henry deserved to know who she was. Rumple looked to us before knocking on the door. A second later David opened it and he frowned at Rumple.

"Get out!" he snapped at my husband. Both Dakota and I growled at David's rude tone.

"I think you're gonna wanna hear what I have to say for your wife's sake" Rumple said. "Besides it wasn't Snow who killed Cora"

Dakota had told me that Snow felt horrible for giving her the candle and now she was having a pity party.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked standing up looking to us.

"May we come in, we need to talk anyways" I asked David.

"Sure but keep your husband in line Zila I'm not in the mood for his bullshit"

This made Dakota smirk as the three of us walked into the apartment. Once the door shut behind us Rumple began to talk.

"Regina she's planning to strike back against your mother but it would only be a waste of time, Cora died at the hands of the woman standing next to Zila" Rumple and I looked to our daughter.

"Who are you?" Emma asked Dakota. "I know your Gold's assistant but if you know about who these two really are you might as well cut to the chase"

I growled at Emma who gave me a confusing look.

"I will tell who I am, Savior but showing you would be better" Dakota said before she walked over to the blonde. Like with everyone else Dakota placed a hand against Emma's cheek, Emma's eyes widened in what appeared to be shock and surprise, Dakota then removed her hand away from the blonde before she went to Henry. Henry had a different reaction when Dakota touched his cheek.

"Seriously?" Emma asked.

"You're really my aunt?!" Henry exclaimed.

"That I am kid, and you are quite a handsome young man I might add"

"Which he gets from me" Rumple said.

"Dad" Dakota said as she shot her father a look before Henry wrapped his arms around her waist.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"I can't believe you pulled a Charmed thing Dakota" Emma said as she handed me and my daughter hot chocolate with cinnamon. Rumple and David had gone to Regina's vault to find out what the Queen was up to. "And you look just like Zila only"

"I have my father's eyes" Dakota interrupted as she wiped her mouth with her arm from drinking her hot chocolate.

"Use your napkin love" I told her.

"Why are you nervous Aunt Dakota?" Henry asked noticing his aunt was indeed nervous about something.

Dakota turned to her nephew and she smiled at him.

"I'm just nervous about meeting your father that's all"

"He'll like you" Henry said with a smile and I could tell my daughter was head over heels in love with her nephew.

"Thanks kid"

Just then Rumple and David returned from Regina's vault via smoke transportation.

"We could have just walked back here" David said to my mate.

"My way was faster so Regina doesn't coming storming in here" Rumple argued back before he turned to the rest of us.

"Regina plans to use the Curse of the Empty-Hearted"

"What the hell does that do?" Emma, Dakota, and I asked in unison.

"In theory it has the power to make someone love you" Rumple replied.

"Doesn't that break the magic laws? You can't bring back someone to life, you can't force someone to love you" Emma asked.

"This particular spell can make someone think they love you, and if you're desperate for love as Regina appears to be, you just might believe it"

"She's going to use it on me isn't she?" Henry asked looking to his grandfather. Rumple turned to face Henry.

"Hey buddy why don't you go upstairs and let us handle this" David said as he approached Henry but Henry brushed him off.

"No! Please Emma you said you were going to be honest with me, now why is Regina using this curse?" he asked.

"Because it's the only way she can get everything she wants, that she can get you" Rumple replied to his grandson.

"But if all she wants is me"

"Regina is a complicated woman, she wants your love of course, but she also wants vengeance on Snow White" Rumple turned to look at Snow who was still in bed. "In reality it is my daughter who killed Cora, to protect all of you, to protect me"

"How does the curse give her both?" Dakota asked her father.

"Because the last ingredient she needs to enact the curse is the heart of the person she hates the most, and I will protect her, consider that my favor for protecting my wife and unborn child" Rumple looked to David.

"Thank you" David said. "Zila really has changed you"

"I need some air" Henry said before he walked past us he grabbed his coat and hurried out the door.

"Kid!" Emma said going after her son.

"I'll go with them I need to eat something anyway" I told Rumple. Rumple nodded before he came over and he kissed my forehead. He then turned to Dakota.

"Go home and relax my jewel you are still stressed"

Dakota nodded before she allowed her father to kiss her forehead, then she disappeared into a cloud of crimson smoke.

I followed Henry and Emma towards Granny's diner. I wasn't lying I was hungry. I went inside first so Emma could talk to Henry. I smiled when I saw Neal sitting in a booth and I walked over to him.

"Hey Neal" Neal turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Zila, damn" he said noticing my huge swollen middle. "Dad said your pregnancy sped up I just wasn't expecting it to be this fast"

I chuckled before I took a seat next to him. Ruby came over and she took my order right before Henry sat down on the other side of the booth.

"Hey buddy! I saved you a seat"

I smiled at Bae he was a damned good father in my opinion. Ruby returned with two sundaes and she placed mine in front of me first, before she placed Henry's in front of him. I then began to eat like a starved animal. This got Bae and Henry to laugh. But things then became serious a second later.

"I know a bribe when I see one" Henry said before taking a bite out of his sundae. Neal chuckled.

"That obvious huh?"

"What's up?" Henry asked.

"Well you're Mom told me about everything that's been going on and we thought Storybrooke might not be the safest place for you right now, so I was thinking why don't we go to New York?"

"Can I come?" I asked. Henry smirked at my answer and Neal chuckled again.

It was then I figured out Neal and Emma's strategy.

"Regina can't cast that curse if you're with your father kid, no magic there"

"So we should find a way to get rid of magic? My mom wouldn't want to cast the curse, my family wouldn't want to kill her, it would solve everything"

I gave Neal a questioning look and he did the same with me before he turned back to Henry.

"Yeah, you know what you're right, but until then why don't you come with me?"

Henry nodded before he said he needed to use the bathroom. He took his book bag with him.

"He's just under a lot of stress" I told Bae. My unborn daughter suddenly gave me a kick and this made me throw a hand to my belly.

"She's kicking again huh?" Neal asked as he placed a hand onto my stomach. Dakota kicked more feeling her brother's touch. "She's definitely like our father"

"I only dread giving birth to her, it hurt like hell when I gave birth to her before"

Emma then returned to our table.

"She giving you trouble again?" Emma asked noticing Neal removing his hand from my stomach.

"A little" I replied.

"How did it go?" Emma asked Neal.

"Went good, he said yes"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom right now, I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and pack, not bad for day three as a Dad if I say so myself"

"You're an excellent father Neal even I can see that"

"Wait where's his back pack?" Emma asked suddenly looking alarmed.

"I don't know, he took it with him"

"To the bathroom? Did you really fall for that? He's your son"

"Crap he's running"

 **Rumple's POV**

I had received a call from Zila telling me that Henry was up to something. I felt bad for my grandson, the poor lad was stressed and no doubt just acting out. The door to the apartment suddenly opened and I sensed Regina storming in. Just as she was about to get near Snow, I appeared in front of her.

"Nice try, dearie, did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

"He can't be your guard dog forever" Regina hissed at Snow before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Thank you" Snow said to me.

"You don't need to thank me dearie, just rest no doubt things will be alright"

 **Zila's POV**

 **In Mines**

Ruby and I led David, Emma, and Neal through the mines because Henry's scent was down here or well was.

"He was here, but the scent has weakened" Ruby said looking to the others.

"Why would an eleven year old kid run away to the mines?" Neal asked us.

"It wouldn't be the first time" Emma answered.

"I think I know what he was looking for" David said shining his flashlight onto a box full of explosives.

"The dynamite the dwarfs use for blasting"

"What the hell would he want dynamite for?" Emma asked.

"To destroy magic" Neal and I said together. Emma, Ruby, and David gave us a WTF look.

"At the diner he said someone should get rid of magic" Neal said.

"So, he's going to blow it up?" Ruby asked.

"Where would he even go to do that?"

"The well, that was where Rumple and I first brought magic back we need to hurry"

 **At The Well.**

David drove us in his truck to where the well was. Immediately Emma, David, Neal, and I got out of the truck and hurried over to where Regina stood with Henry.

"Hey! Regina get away from my son!"! Emma snapped as we came to a stop a few feet from her. Regina turned to us.

"He's not yours, he mine, and after I cast this, you'll never see him again"

"That's not going to happen Regina" I said. "If you want to kill Mary Margaret you're going to have go through us"

"Okay" Regina said as she summoned a fireball. David held his gun out and right before anything happened Henry got in front of us, holding his arms out.

"Stop!"

"Henry get out of the way!" Neal shouted.

"Not until someone helps me destroy magic!" Henry snapped.

"There's no way to get rid of it, you can't just blow it up" Regina said to her adopted son.

"Magic isn't the problem kid, it's her" Emma said holding her hand out to Henry.

"It's not just her, it's everyone, look what magic did to Mary Margaret" Henry then looked to Regina.

"Look what it did to you, it's ruining everything, it makes good people do terrible things!"

"And bad people" Emma said back to Henry.

Henry looked back to Regina.

"Please it's going to destroy my family, help me get rid of it"

"I can't do that Henry, but there is something I can do" Regina held up the scroll that contained the curse and then she dropped it into the orb of fire, then the fireball was extinguished.

"Thank you" Henry said before he walked over to us. He first hugged Emma, before he came over to me and I hugged him tightly. Then the five of us turned around and left Regina behind.

 **Rumple's POV**

"Okay" I said to David before hanging up my cell. I turned to Snow. "That was your husband it seems Henry convinced Regina to destroy the curse"

"How do you do it?" Snow asked me suddenly.

"Do what?" I asked looking to her.

"Live with yourself, knowing all the bad things you've done"

"Well, you tell yourself you did the right thing and if you sit often enough, one day you might actually believe it"

 **Later at Granny's Inn.  
Zila's POV**

"I can't do this!" Dakota said and she tried to high tail it but Rumple and I caught her wrists. We were outside Neal's room.

"You need to meet your brother my jewel"

"What if he hates me?" our daughter asked.

"He won't sweetheart" I reassured my child and I pressed a kiss against her forehead. Rumple chuckled before he knocked on the door. A second later Neal opened it.

"Hey Papa" he greeted his father. Though their relationship was still rocky, Bae and Rumple seemed to be getting more civil with each other.

"Is it alright if we come on Bae?" Rumple asked.

"Yeah sure" Rumple smiled as Neal backed away so we could come in. Dakota remained close to me as she walked behind me. Neal shut the door a second later before he turned to us.

"What's up?"

"We wanted you to meet someone son" Rumple then turned to our daughter. Dakota blushed before she came out from behind me.

She then walked over to her brother and placed a hand against his cheek. Rumple and I watched as Neal's eyes went wide. Dakota then pulled her hand away and waited for her brother to speak.

"Holy crap" was all Neal could say before he brought Dakota into a bear hug. Rumple and I looked to each other and smiled.

"Ow, big brother you're hurting me a little" Dakota protested.

"Sorry kid" Neal said as he released his sister. "You look just like Zila"

"Except for the eyes" Rumple added.

"DAD!" Dakota yelled at her father. "Quit bloody embarrassing me!"

Rumple smirked at our child evilly. Dakota rolled her eyes before turning back to her brother.

"I'm really glad to finally meet you Baelfire, or do you prefer Neal?"

"You can call me whatever you want little sister"

Bae then brought his younger sibling into another hug and Rumple and I watched pleased at how things turned out for her.

 **Gawwwww.  
Now you guys have to admit that Bae and Dakota meeting is sweet. XD  
Please review!**


	13. Love Within Darkness

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here's another chapter of Dark Shadows for you. Only two more episodes until this season ends and Season 3 begins!  
I can't wait!**

 **Zila's POV**

Things seemed to return to normal after the fiasco with Regina. Snow had finally had enough of moping around the house and she had ventured into the woods where she had found August, he had been walking around as a piece of wood. Something bad had happened because August had tried to warn Emma and her family about something, but August ended up passing out before he could tell her what he had learned. Luckily the Blue Fairy came to the rescue and she healed August by turning him back into Pinocchio. Marco who was actually Geppetto was thrilled to be reunited with his son; sadly Pinocchio lost his memories of what he wanted to tell Emma. I was surprised to see that Neal was actually engaged to a woman named Tamara; she had come into town a couple of days ago. Neal had introduced me to her along with Rumple.

She was pretty young thing and I hoped she made Neal happy, also that man that got into a car accident made a turn around. His name was Greg Mendel and he decided to hang around Storybrooke for a little bit. I didn't trust him for some reason why I couldn't explain. I was sound asleep when I felt Rumple suddenly wake up. I wore a pair of grey maternity pants with a black maternity top when I sat myself up to find out what was wrong with Rumple.

"What is it love?" I asked him.

"Nothing dearie just a nightmare one I really don't want to talk about" my husband answered and he pressed a kiss against my forehead. "Go back to sleep"

I merely rolled my eyes as I lay my head back against the pillow. I then decided I wanted to feel the comfort of my mate holding me, so I turned my body so it would rest in front of him. Rumple chuckled when he figured out what I wanted and he wrapped his arms around me. We were at my house alone for a change. Dakota was back at her apartment claiming she wanted time to herself. After she met with her brother the two of them began to hang out with Henry. But only when Regina wasn't watching, the two siblings were already becoming close and I had no doubt that Neal would be overprotective of his little sister once she was born. This morning the unborn Dakota was quiet for once.

"Is she being quiet?" Rumple asked me as though he seemed to read my mind.

"Yes for once I'm glad" I answered my mate.

Rumple chuckled before he placed a hand over my belly.

"I can't wait to see her once she's born I just wonder what price her future self was talking about having to pay"

"Don't worry about that now mate of mine" I told my husband firmly. "For now let's sleep some more I don't need to work anyway"  
"Dearie you are married to me you don't need to continue your job at the Shelter if you don't want to, I would love to have you working with me to be honest"

"Are you offering me a job at the pawnshop Mr. Gold?" I teased.

"Indeed I am love, I miss having my wife beside me"

I only rolled my eyes before I said to him.

"Let me think about it"

 **Enchanted Forest  
Dark Castle  
**  
It had been a couple days since Zila came to the Dark Castle to serve as Rumplestiltskin's maid. To be honest she didn't mind the work, the male Dark One actually treated her kindly. However she preferred just to do what he asked and stay out of his way. At the moment she was sound asleep in her dungeon cell, well she was until the door to her cell opened.

"When you so eagerly agreed to come and work for me, I assumed you would be crying about your family, about missing them, apparently I was wrong" Rumplestiltskin said to the she-wolf. Zila stood up and faced her master.

"Well I'm not one of those spoiled maidens who uses her tears to get what she wants, yes I miss my family, but you named the price for saving my kingdom and I accepted my fate no questions asked"

The male Dark One giggled at her response. How he loved the fire she held within her. He suddenly frowned when he saw she was bleeding from her head a little. He then waved his hand over her head and Zila felt a wound close.

"You were bleeding dearie, perhaps this might prevent you from getting hurt again" Rumple then conjured a pillow.

"For me?" Zila asked dumbfounded.

"Frankly dearie you are very good at what you are doing I don't want you hurt" the male Dark One said before tossing the pillow to Zila who caught it.

"Thank you" she said simply.

Rumplestiltskin was about to reply when the sound of breaking glass got them to shoot a WTF look at one another. The male Dark One hurried out of the room and Zila grabbed her Masamune and headed after him. Once she and her master entered the dining room a human male all covered in a cloak was stealing a fairy wand.

"You sure you want to do this dearie?" Rumple taunted the thief.

"Pretty sure" the thief replied removing his hood.

"If you don't know how to use that wand, it can do nasty things to you"

"Well the, uh I'll stick to what I know works" the stranger said before he put the wand away and he retrieved an arrow from his container on his back. Immediately Zila growled and she held her sword out.

"That isn't necessary Zila" Rumplestiltskin said to her. "I can handle him"

"Do you know what this arrow can do to you?" the thief taunted the male Dark One.

"Has to hit me first" Rumple replied before he disappeared. The thief looked around for the Dark One before he found a good few feet in front of him.

"An arrow fired from this bow always finds its target, don't you just love magic?" the thief then released the arrow and Rumplestiltskin disappeared once more. He appeared next to the thief and Zila saw the arrow hitting her master in the chest. She immediately dropped her sword and was about to rush over to her master's aide until he disappeared. The thief was about to head towards the window, when Rumplestiltskin appeared back in front of him looking gleeful.

"As do I!" he giggled before he removed the arrow from his chest and it disappeared from his grasp vanishing into purple smoke.

"And in your case, that's me"

 **Storybrooke  
Zila's POV**

"Bloody hell!" Dakota yelled as she rode Firestorm. Rumple and I watched as our adult daughter as she held onto the chestnut stallion for dear life. Our daughter could actually ride a horse back in the Enchanted Forest.

"At least she can ride that horse, he wouldn't let me ride him at first when I got him" Rumple joked. He wore his usual business suit while I wore a long sleeved black shirt, with blue jeans and my typical boots; I wore my leather jacket over the shirt. My hair was in a pony tail today. Dakota's wore a purple shirt the same style as mine; she wore dark blue jeans and dark brown boots.

"Also animals could sense a Dark One love even you" I teased my mate. Rumple only rolled his eyes as watched our daughter finally getting control of Firestorm. She then guided the stallion to several jumping obstacles, and both Rumple and I watched as she led Firestorm over them.

"I'm so proud of the woman she's become" Rumple said suddenly. "I just hope Bae will eventually let me in more"

I turned to my mate and I placed my hands onto his face and I pressed his lips against mine. Rumple wrapped his arms around me and I knew this kiss was what he really needed.

"Will you two quit making out!" Dakota yelled noticing us. At that comment Rumple and I pulled away our faces both red.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Zila had finished washing the apron that her master had tossed her. She had it cleaned thoroughly before she placed it outside to dry with the others. She still wore her dark blue dress and at the moment she was sweeping around the dining room. She had tune out the yells of the thief as he was being tortured from her master.

"You've done enough today Zila" Rumplestiltskin said making her jump out of her skin. The she-wolf accidentally bumped her head.

"Sorry" Rumple apologized to her. He forgot that his new maid could be scared so easily from her work.

"Would it be alright if I finished putting up the aprons from outside, I would like to get that out of the way before I relax"

"That's fine dearie, I'll be back later" Rumplestiltskin said as he began to walk past her.

"All of this because he tried to steal a magic wand?" Zila asked.

"No, dearie, he tried to steal from me the male Dark One, you try that and you get skinned alive, everyone knows that"

"Actually no they don't" Zila said. Rumplestiltskin giggled at her compliment.

"My you really do have fire within you I like that"

"Are you flirting with me or just being mean?" Zila questioned.

"Flirting" Rumplestiltskin replied before he winked at her. He then turned around and the doors to the dining room opened and her master left.

"I can't believe a man like that finds me attractive" Zila said before she put the broom away. She then went to the kitchen and got some water for the prisoner. She found him hanging from the ceiling by his hands in chains.

"Did he send you to finish the job?" the thief asked.

"Hell no" Zila answered before she went over to the thief and gave him the water.

"Drink this" she helped put the cup to the thief's lips. He drank the water down greedily, once he finished Zila put the cup down and went to where the chains were wrapped up.

"This can't continue, it's not human"

"I couldn't agree more" the thief said as he watched Zila unwrap the chains from the wall. "But I fear now he'll turn his wrath on you"

"If he does, I'll stand up to the beast that he is, because no one deserves to be tortured"

The thief then fell to the floor and Zila hurried over to help get the chains off.

"Well, he may beg to differ"

"I don't care, he doesn't scare me, I've faced an even greater beast that was more frightening than him before"

Zila then removed the chains from his wrists before she helped him to his feet.

"Hurry up, he'll be back soon" Zila pushed the thief towards the door. He stopped to face her.

"He will kill you unless you run away with me"

"I can't do that, I made a deal with him to save my kingdom, and if I leave I might live, but my family sure as hell won't"

"Well then I thank you and good luck" he then hurried out of the cell, Zila watched him leave from around the corner.

 **Storybrooke  
Zila's POV**

I watched in amusement as Rumple and Dakota sat opposite of one another playing a game of chess. The two of them would always play this back home in the Enchanted Forest, and the two would take turns winning. At the moment Dakota was kicking her father's ass. We had just finished having lunch and I was putting the dishes away into the dishwasher. As I closed the dishwasher up I noticed a dragon figurine that rested on the island. I smiled and walked over to it. The dragon was a four limbed dragon that could walk around with its wings, it had two back legs. The scales were garnet red while the under belly scales were gold. This figurine was actually a replica made of the beast that it resembled. I missed my old friend and I stroked the figurine as Rumple groaned.

"Check mate Dad"

"You play well my jewel, but I will win on the next round"

"Is that a challenge Rumplestiltskin?" Dakota teased her father. Rumple smirked evilly back at his daughter and said.

"Indeed it is love"

I smirked as well as I watched the two of them reset the board for another match.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Zila was grateful Rumplestiltskin had given her some new clothes, she now wore a grey top with straps at the shoulders, she wore black pants with her matching black boots. Her hair was in a braid and she was practicing with her sword while her master sharpened his weapons.

"I'll try not to be too loud, I can't promise the same courtesy from our prisoner" Rumplestiltskin said to Zila as he walked away. The she-wolf was ready for what was coming, sure enough a second later her master roared.

"Zila!" Zila put her sword down on the table as Rumplestiltskin came storming back towards her.

"Where is he?"

"Gone, I released him"

"WHAT?!" Rumplestiltskin roared. "He was a thief"

"Which doesn't give you the right to end his life damn it" Zila hissed.

"It gives me every right! Oh, let me guess you thought"

"He was taking the wand for a specific purpose and I have a feeling why, you have all of the power in this realm to get another wand if you need one, I saw good in him, and I wasn't going to let you end his life"

Rumplestiltskin was dumbfounded. This woman was brave, very brave no other person had dared stood up to him the way she just did. There was no doubt about it he was attracted to the female general.

"Well dearie now that you just freed him, you will watch me kill him with his own bow" her master then conjured the thief's bow. Then the male Dark One conjured a black traveling cloak onto the she-wolf.

"Take your sword I might need you to kill someone" her master growled before he stormed out of the dining room. Zila rolled her eyes before she grabbed Masamune and put it into its scabbard. She met Rumplestitlskin outside of the castle a few minutes later; he was dressed in a dark red traveling cloak. He let the she-wolf get into the carriage first before he did the same. He then waved his hand to make the horses start to walk. The countryside that surrounded the Dark Castle was beautiful and Zila admired it as they traveled. They rode in silence for another half hour before Rumplestiltskin said.

"We're losing track of him, this forest is too thick"

"Perhaps we should just return home then" Zila suggested.

"What and let the thief escape? What would people think if I spared the life of someone who stole from me?"

"That there's actually a man hiding behind the beast?"

"There isn't" Rumple replied.

"Then why didn't you kill me when I freed the prisoner?"

"Because good help is hard to find now these days and some of them aren't as pretty"

"Will you quit hitting on me!" Zila growled feeling her face blush.

"You're attractive dearie, I won't lie about that"

Zila only rolled her eyes before saying.

"It doesn't help when I find the darkness within you sexy"

Immediately this got Rumple's attention and Zila put a hand to her mouth her face now even redder. However the male Dark One held his hand up and the carriage came to a stop. He emerged out the carriage first before Zila followed after. Zila noticed a male human drunk as hell getting off of his horse. He sighed before walking over to Rumplestiltskin and her.

"What are you doing in my woods?" he asked rudely.

"Pardon the intrusion Sheriff, I'm looking for a thief, he attacked me with this bow, I traced him as far as these woods and he vanished"

"Yes, I know exactly who you're after and I also know who you are Rumplestiltsin" the sheriff said.

"My reputation precedes me, excellent"

"Yes as does your penchant for making deals, I'll tell you where you can find your thief if you give me something in return"

"What do you want?" Rumple asked.

"A night with your wench"

"Who the hell are you calling a wench you sick bastard!" Zila ranted and she stormed forward. Rumplestiltskin hurriedly grabbed her and held the pissed off she-wolf back. Zila fought to get herself free from the male Dark One simply made her get behind him.

"She's not for sale, and I wouldn't anger her"

"You can't part with her for an hour, twenty minutes?" the sheriff asked. Rumplestiltskin then conjured something out of the sheriff's mouth and Zila's eyes went wide with horror as she saw it was the sheriff's tongue. The male Dark One held his tongue in his hand and he giggled.

"I propose a new deal, I give you this back and in return you tell me everything you know about the man I am hunting, you ought to be more careful with your possessions, do we have a deal?"

The sheriff nodded before RUmplestiltskin returned his tongue to him, and the sheriff gasped.

"Start talking" Rumple growled.

"The thief you're after I've been chasing him for years, he ruined me, he stole the woman I love and made me the laughingstock of all of Nottingham, you can find him in Sherwood Forest"

"What is his name?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Robin Hood, his name is Robin Hood"

 **An Hour Later.**

Rumple and Zila had been walking around in Sherwood Forest an hour with no sign of the human named Robin Hood.

"It's not too late to turn back, I'm not going to stand by and watch you kill a man"

"Well, dearie you're welcome to sit, but you are gonna watch, that's the whole point of our little expedition remember? To see your actions wrought"

"And you also keep flirting with me" Zila added with a growl. Rumplestiltskin giggled at her comment and he placed a finger under her chin making her look to him.

"And you find me attractive too dearie, I can see it in your eyes"

"I bloody do not!" Zila growled before she removed herself from her master's grasp. Rumple then froze when he saw something up ahead and Zila saw it was the thief.

"Found him" the male Dark One said as he walked forward.

"He's waiting for someone" Zila added as she saw Robin Hood waiting. A second later a carriage pulled up and in the back was a sick woman. Zila smelt she was dying. Robin Hood hurried over to her.

"That woman is sick and she's dying"

"Yeah and so is he"

"Stop!" Zila growled before she noticed Robin Hood bringing out the wand. The male Dark One and the shape shifter watched as he waved it over the sick woman its magic taking affect, the skin on her face returned to its normal color.

"I bloody knew it" Zila said pointing at Robin Hood. "I was right about him he stole the wand so he could save the woman he loves"

"He's still a thief" Rumplestilstkin growled.

"Forget that, she would have died if he hadn't stolen your wand"

"And now he gets to die, and she can tell all of Sherwood Forest what happens when you cross Rumplestiltsin!"

Zila then felt the ground beneath her give way and she cursed as the bottom half of her body was swallowed up leaving the top half over the earth.

"There that should give you a good view" her master growled before he strung the arrow and pointed it at Robin Hood.

"You don't have to do this!" Zila yelled. "There's good in you, I was about the thief and I'm right about you" Zila then saw Robin Hood take his wife out of the cart and she was heavily pregnant.

"Look for the love of god she's pregnant! You are not the kind of man to leave a child fatherless!"  
Rumple hesitated before he was about to release the arrow.

"NO!" Zila protested as the arrow was released but instead of hitting Robin Hood, it hit the trunk. The two looked alarmed and they hurried to the horse Robin had. Robin helped his wife get onto it and they rode away.

"What the hell just happened?" Zila asked looking to her master.

"I missed"

Zila then felt herself being pulled out of the ground and she now stood on the earth once more.

"Get back to the carriage, I'm bored of this forest"

"So you're not going after him?"

"He's not worth the effort" Rumple replied.

"You spared his life" Zila then teased.

"What? I did nothing of the sort" Rumple said looking to her.

"That bow has magic in it and it never misses its target" Zila added.

"Well perhaps the magic just simply wore off"

Rumplestiltskin then turned to her and she felt her face turn red, but she didn't care as she hugged Rumplestiltskin. The male Dark one was shocked when she did this. The hug only lasted for a second before she pulled away. She then began to walk away but then she stopped and looked to Rumple.

"Aren't you coming its bloody cold out here" the she-wolf then began to walk off.

Rumple felt his face turn red and he grabbed his bows before he began to walk after her.

 **Back at Dark Castle  
**  
"Looks like you won't be needing that bow anymore" Zila said to her master as they entered the dining room.

"Actually I think I will hang onto it you never know it could come handy someday"

Zila then walked over to her master and she bravely placed a kiss against his cheek. The male Dark One's heart beat like hell when this happened. She then pulled away.

"Goodnight Rumplestiltsin"

The she-wolf then left him alone. Rumplestiltskin watched as she headed back towards her cell.

"Goodnight dearie" he whispered.

 **Storybrooke**

Dakota had fallen asleep on the couch and I watched as Rumple managedto carry her into his arms. How he could still walk around sometimes without his cane was beyond me. I decided to head back to my room and get ready for bed. Dakota had already been in sleepwear when her father carried her into the room she slept in. A few minutes later I was in my favorite white maternity nightgown when Rumple returned to the room. He had made sure everyone was locked up before he came to join me.

"She's out cold" Rumple said as he went into the bathroom to change.

"She was always a heavy sleeper" I called to my mate. I heard Rumple chuckle and I leaned my head back against my pillow. Now that the pregnancy was nearing its end I couldn't sleep on my stomach anymore which was a bitch. I felt Dakota kick and I merely growled. Then I had the urge to use the bathroom so I had to sit up and waddle into the one in the hallway. Being in the third trimester was a pain in the ass, because with a baby over your bladder you had to use the bathroom nonstop. When I was finished with using the bathroom I returned to my room and Rumple was already in bed. He was shirtless for once and I couldn't help but eye him with lust. Rumple watched me in amusement as I waddled back towards the bed and getting into it.

"I've had enough of being pregnant I want her out of me!" I said in annoyance to my husband.

"I know you do love don't let the hormones make you grumpy" Rumple purred as he wrapped his arms around me. My back was against his and I loved the way he held me in his arms.

"Get some sleep love" Rumple said as he intertwined his hand with mine.

"Love you my mate" I said to him.

"As I love you, our daughter, and my son" Rumple added.  
 **  
Zila is getting close to giving birth and the price of their adult daughter will be payed soon. Stay tuned!  
**


	14. Tamara&Greg

**S**t is about to go down!  
Enjoy my fellow Oncers!**

 **Zila's POV**

The next morning I woke to what felt like contractions. Immediately Rumple had Gabriel pay a house call and now Gabriel was in the middle of examining me and mind you I was still in my night clothes. Dakota stood at the doorway looking concerned as she watched her uncle.

"You had false contractions, but I wouldn't doubt you'll go into labor within the next twenty-four hours" Gabriel said as he finished with me.

At the same time he said this I suddenly saw Dakota fall to the floor and panic filled me. I pulled my underwear back on and put my nightgown back down as Rumple and I hurried over to our adult daughter.

"Easy my jewel" Rumple said as he helped her up.

"My time here in this world is nearing its end" Dakota said weakly.

"You can't mean" I said. But Dakota nodded.

"I will die just as you go into labor, mother that's the price of traveling back here" Dakota said. "But I still have strength left within me, but you two should be prepared to say goodbye to me soon"  
Rumple then hugged our daughter and he had a few tears slide down his face. Dakota chuckled before she wiped them away.

"You've been so brave my jewel"

It was then Rumple and I decided to spend this last day with our child in the pawnshop. After Gabriel left Rumple made us breakfast before we left the house. Today I wore black maternity shirt with blue jeans, I wore my boots and had my hair in a braid. Dakota chose to wear a purple hunting dress with black leggings underneath and black boots, she let her hair hang loose. At the shop our daughter was getting weaker and Rumple made her lay down on the bed. We both kept a close eye on her as we started to work. An hour later after the shop opened Neal came into the shop.

"How is she Papa?" Bae asked his father.

Rumple had called his son and let him know about his sister's condition.

"She's stable for now but as Zila gets closer to going into labor, the weaker she gets" Rumple said sadly. Neal then looked over at me.

"Zila are you feeling alright I know this is an upsetting situation for you"

"You're sweet Neal, but I'm fine, Dakota was willing to make this sacrifice to save your father's life"

"Which she has my gratitude for may I go see her?" Bae asked us.

"Of course son" Rumple said.

Neal nodded and he hurried into the back office to see his sister just as the store opened and in came Snow and David.

"We need your help Gold" Snow said to us.

"What is it you need?" Rumple asked as Bae came from the back office.

"Neal you look upset" David said taking notice of Rumple's son.

"It's Dakota she's dying" Neal said.

"Which means" Snow began.

"That I'm closet to giving birth" I finished placing a hand onto my stomach. We were all quiet before I said.

"What's going on you two looked pretty worried"

"Regina has gone missing and we were wondering if your husband might be able to help" David answered looking to Rumple.

"You said you would owe me a favor if you protected my wife"

"And that I did" Rumple agreed. He then turned around and into the back office and returned with a box.

"Why do the Charmings want to help the evil queen?" Rumple asked David and Snow.

"She's Henry's mother and if something were to happen to her he would be devastated"

"She's got a point Rumple" I agreed.

Rumple nodded in agreement as he placed a box on the counter, he opened it and we all saw a glass vial. It contained something inside it.

"Inside this vial is a single tear that belongs to Regina however it acquired another tear for it to work" Rumple said removing what looked like an eyedropper.

"You need mine" Snow stated.

"Indeed" Rumple agreed. He then limped over to her and held the vial underneath her right eye.

"Just think of a dark moment, something bleak and hopeless"

Snow nodded and she thought hard for a single memory. Then a tear slid down from her eye and Rumple collected it.

"Perfect" Rumple said. "Now when you drop this into your eyes you will be connected with Regina, wherever she is"

"Thank you" Snow said as she took the vial from Rumple. Neal's cell phone suddenly wrung and he answered it. We all looked as he argued with whoever it was before hanging up.

"Who was that son?" Rumple asked.

"Emma she thinks Tamara is up to no good and she plans on confronting her"

"Which isn't smart I'll go with you to find her" I said to Neal. I then summoned Masamune into my grasp.

"Be careful love" Rumple said as he placed a kiss against my forehead before Neal and I headed out the front door. The two of us met Emma outside at an old abandoned factory by the docks. I held Masamune tightly as Neal, Emma and I cautiously entered the building. Emma had her gun out ready to use it. The whole damn place was dark as hell.

"You sure you want to be here?" Emma asked us.

"I'm not leaving you two alone in this place" Neal answered us.

"So if things do go down with Tamara I need to know you have our backs" Emma said.

"Emma if Tamara is hiding Regina here in her evil lair by the docks yeah I got both of your backa" Neal said.

The two of us suddenly heard something and slowly raised Masamune. Emma then made us get behind a boiler or whatever it was, before she rushed forward us following her. A second later Snow and David found us.

"What the hell guys?" Emma asked her parents putting her gun down.

"Regina is here" David answered.

"You and Mary Margaret take the basement, we'll search the main floor, Regina has to be here somewhere"

Emma's parents nodded before they headed towards the basement while Emma, Neal, and I continued our search. The two of us were in a hallway when David said through the walkie talkie that they found Regina, but it wasn't Tamara that had fled. Emma then turned to us and said.

"Mendel" she said to us.

"So I was right it wasn't Tamara" Neal said. A second later Emma grunted and she fell to the floor and Neal and I saw Tamara standing over her unconscious body.

"Actually it was" Tamara said bending down and picking up Emma's gun and she pointed at me. Neal then made me get behind him.

"Get out of the way Neal, that thing she carries inside her is the offspring of your father and its evil"

"I can't let you do that Tamara" Neal said. "What are you doing?"

"I have to keep magic out of this world Neal it doesn't belong here, you more than anyone should understand that, it's a poison"

"You've been lying to me" Neal said and I felt his heart break, I guess he really loved Tamara and she just broke his heart. "How long have you been lying to me?"

"This is more important than any" Tamara said but Neal interrupted her.

"How long?!"

"Since the beginning, since I spilled coffee on you"

"So it wasn't an accident, you planned it all" Neal said back to Tamara simply.

"Neal you're a good man, I know that so please try to understand, I have a job to do and that is to dispatch of that thing growing inside your step-mother"

"Don't you dare refer to my sister like that and I'm not going to let you near Zila" Neal hissed. "You never even loved me"

"No, move aside"

"I'm not going to do that, and I can't leave you here Tamara"

"Neal please don't make me" Neal then moved with me behind him before he pushed me backwards and the gun went off. Neal grunted and he fell down.

"Neal!" I shouted at my step-son. I walked forward but Tamara pointed the gun at me, more directly at my stomach.

"You're next Zila" she hissed. But before she could do anything Emma suddenly rushed forward and kicked the gun away from me and Neal. I strapped Masamune back into its scabbard which hung around my torso, the scabbard lay on my back. I helped Neal up as Emma and Tamara fought. Emma finally managed to throw Tamara down and the blonde hurried over to us and retrieved her gun. She then pointed it at Tamara.

"It's over" Emma said.

"No it's not" Tamara said before she threw an object onto the floor.

"S**T!" I swore as I realized it was a magical bean. A green vortex then opened and Neal made me back up and Emma hung onto a pipe so she wouldn't be sucked down into the portal. Tamara walked away and Emma was quickly losing strength to hold onto the pipe, as she fell towards the vortex Neal caught her.

"I got you" Neal said to the blonde.

"We gotta get you to the hospital" Emma said but the ground beneath suddenly gave way. Neal had pushed me backwards and I screamed as I saw him being sucked into the portal. I hurried to where Emma was and she was holding onto Neal for dear life.

"Emma it can't hold the both of us and Zila can't come through the portal!" Neal shouted.

"I'm not letting you go" Emma said back to Neal.

"You have to" Neal said to Emma.

"No you're shot! If you fall through that portal you'll die in whatever world you land in!" Emma protested.

"No, but Henry needs you he can't lose the both of us, don't make him grow up the way we did"

"Then don't let go, I need you, I love you" Emma said and she meant it.

"I love you too" Neal said before he looked to me.

"Zila thank you for entering my father's life if he hadn't met you, he wouldn't have changed"

"Don't you dare f***king let go Neal Cassidy!" I shouted at him. Neal only smiled at the two of us before he let go and Emma and I screamed as he was sucked away into the portal. I clung onto Emma as hard as I could before the portal beneath us finally disappeared taking Neal along with it. I was the first to cry and Emma was doing the same, and the two of us clung onto one another not letting go.

 **T.T  
I hated that cliffhanger with Neal being sucked into the portal. Thankfully he doesn't die just yet. For those who are wondering if he will die in Season 3 you just have to wait. Dakota's fate was be addressed next chapter. Please review!**


	15. All Magic Comes With A Price

**OMG!  
I can't believe this the final chatper of Dark Shadows Season 2!  
EEEEEEE!  
Sorry I'm just excited for Season 3. Zila finally gives birth to Dakota in this chapter.**

 **Zila's POV**

Tears still streamed down my face as I walked into the park where Henry was playing. I saw Rumple was standing by watching his grandson swing, Granny watched him while holding her crossbow.

"Rumple" I called to my mate and Rumple turned to see me walking towards him.

"Sweetheart what is it?" my husband asked as he limped over to and he hugged me. I didn't answer because I was so upset about Neal's sacrifice to protect me. But there was also another thing on my mind.

"Dakota is she?"

"She's still the same" Rumple said. "But her time is fast approaching love"

I only buried my face into my husband's chest and he kissed my head to try and calm me.

"Gold" came the voice of David. Rumple and I looked to David and Snow standing in front of us, I saw Emma telling Henry the news of Neal's death. The little guy buried his head into his birth mother's chest and she wrapped her arms around him."We have some news we need to share you and it's not good"

"Not interested as you can see my adult daughter is dying and Zila is close to giving birth so whatever it is save it" Rumple said.

"Love it's about Neal"

Immediately this got my husband's attention. He looked to me before he looked to Snow and David.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Tamara shot him" at the news I felt Rumple's knees give way and I caught him. Already he was in tears and it was my turn to kiss them away.

"He can't be dead" Rumple said. I then helped him back up.

"They used a bean to open a portal and Neal was hurt so badly he fell through, he's gone"

"Bae wasn't supposed to die" Rumple said still trying to adjust this news was real.

"Greg and Tamara took something from Regina a magical trigger, a fail-safe in the curse that can destroy Storybrooke, if they activate it, it'll self destruct" David continued.

"Everyone not born in this world will die" Snow added.

"I know this is hard right now, but we need your help" David finished.

"There's nothing to be done at this point" Rumple said. I looked to my husband was he serious about wanting to give up?

"They killed your son in cold blood, and you don't wanna stop them?" David asked.

"They didn't kill my son, I did" Rumple said. "I brought magic to this world to find Bae and now's he's dead and soon I will be as well with Zila and our unborn child, magic always has a price and this is it"

"But we'll die Rumple" I said to my mate.

"I've made my peace with that love" Rumple said to me and he kissed my forehead.

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**  
After a good talking to, Rumple agreed to try and help stop the trigger from destroying Storybrooke. Before we would go to Snow and David's apartment we first checked on Dakota. Our daughter was actually sitting up, but she still looked weak.

"Bae is gone isn't he?" our daughter asked as we came to a stop in front of her.

"Yes my jewel" Rumple answered. "He saved your mother to protect her and you"

Dakota looked to us and she smiled then she stood up. She lost her footing and Rumple caught her. As this happened I felt contractions beginning to start.

"Rumple the contractions are starting I don't know how much longer we have" I told my husband.

"Then we must hurry I still have strength left to help end this thing, then I can go in peace" Dakota said.

"Dad I can move now"

Rumple released her and Dakota walked over to me. She then touched my stomach and she closed her eyes, I felt her using her magic. This continued for another minute before Dakota's eyes opened again.

"I used a spell to slow the contractions by the time things are done, it'll be time for you to give birth, Mom, now are you two ready to stop Greg and Tamara?"

"You need not ask my jewel" Rumple said before he walked over to us and he then transported us out of the shop and into Snow and David's apartment. As we got there the whole building shook.

"Regina was that?" Emma asked looking to the evil queen.

"Yes the diamond was activated" Regina confirmed.

"Son of a bitch now we're all gonna die" I growled.

"Then I'll be alone" Henry said and we all looked to him. Regina came over to her son and placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"You were born here so you'll live"

"But he'll be alone" Dakota said out loud. "You are responsible for this Regina and you will be the one to stop it"

"Just who the hell are you?" Regina inquired glaring at our daughter.

"Show her" I suggested to Dakota and she nodded. She walked over to Regina and placed her palm onto her cheek. Regina backed away after she finally learned who Dakota was.

"You're their child?!" Regina exclaimed. Then Regina's eyes saw my middle. "My god Zila your pregnant"

"Which we kept hidden because you would most likely want to dispose of our daughter, the reason Zila went under the sleeping curse in the first place because you threatened Dakota's life"

"And you killed my mother" Regina hissed looking to Dakota.

"Stop it!" Henry snapped. We all looked to the eleven year old. "I already lost my Dad, I don't wanna lose anyone else, we have to work together"

"From the mouths of babes, I'd say the lad has a point"

My eyes went wide as I saw Hook come into the apartment.

David then punched Hook in the face and I laughed.

"That was for the last time we met" David snapped at the pirate.

"Bloody hell" Hook growled wiping his nose free of blood.

"Tell us why you're here before I use something else other than my fist" David threatened before taking out his gun.

"I think threatening to kill me is a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway" Hook said.

"No thanks to you pirate, Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge" Rumple snapped at him. Hook looked to my husband.

"Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it"

"We don't have time for this we have a real problem" Emma growled.

"Which is why I'm here cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life, so should we stop this thing now and then resume bickering?"

"There is no stopping it, the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable" Regina explained.

"It'll give us the time we need" David said.

"The time for what?" Snow and I asked in unison.

"Steal back the beans, use them to get everyone back into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone" Rumple answered.

"How? We don't know where Greg and Tamara are?"

"I do and I can help

"Help yourself pirate" Rumple growled.

"Rumple enough!" I told my mate. I then turned to David.

"Go with Hook so he doesn't do anything stupid, Dakota, Emma, and I will go help Regina find the diamond, Rumple you go to Granny's with everyone else, I'll meet you there"

"Just be careful love" Rumple said before he kissed my lips. Afterwards I followed after Emma and Regina with Dakota behind us.

 **In the Mines**

 **Still Zila's POV**

It didn't take long to find the diamond the damn thing was hovering off of the ground. Regina walked around the diamond and she looked to Emma. I had tuned out their conservation earlier.

"Slowing the device it's going to require all the strength I have"

"You're not coming with us are you?" I asked Regina. She looked to me and shook her head no.

"When you said goodbye to Henry, you were saying goodbye" Emma added.

"He knows I love him doesn't he?" Regina asked

"Regina no, there's gotta be another way" I said.

"You were right, you know" Regina said looking to us. "Everything that has happened it's my fault, I created this device, it's only fitting that it takes my life"

"What am I supposed to tell Henry?" Emma asked.

"Tell him in the end, it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing"

"Regina" I said but Regina shook her head.

"Zila, I'm so sorry I forced you to under the sleeping curse and Dakota why you killed my mother I'll never know, but I don't hate you for that, everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son, let me die as Regina, Regina to the end of the world"

Regina then began to use her magic on the diamond. Two streams of electricity shot out of her hands. I looked to Emma and nodded, she hesitated before she left.

"Why aren't you two going?" Regina demanded.

"Because things are going to turn around" Dakota answered. "Just trust Emma, Henry will change her mind and she will come back"

"You must have inherited your father's gift of the future" Regina chuckled but she grunted as her magic was beginning to tire of her. Suddenly Dakota fell to the ground and I rushed over to her.

"No you can't die now" I said to her holding my daughter in my arms.

"It will be soon" Dakota said with a weak smile and I then felt more contractions. The pain hurt so bad I actually pulled myself out of my daughter's arms.

"Mom!" Dakota yelled as she hurried over to me and now I was the one being held in her arms. My water hadn't broken yet, but the contractions were beginning to get stronger.

"Zila!" came the yell of Rumple. A second later my husband came around the corner and he bent down next to Dakota. Dakota handed me over into her father's arms. Emma, Snow, Henry, and David also joined us well.

"Easy love you need to breathe" Rumple said.

"Easy for you to say mate of mine" I told my husband as I breathed through another contraction.

"What are you doing here?" Regina demanded at the Charmings.

"You were willing to die to save us, that makes you a hero, and now we're gonna be heroes, we're gonna open a portal and throw that thing into the void" Henry said.

"You don't know that will work" Regina stated.

"We have to try" Emma said.

"Everyone let's step aside" David said moving Henry and Snow out of the way while Emma went to retrieve the bean she had. She dug around and had a look on her face meaning something was wrong.

"Hook took it"

"Damn pirate" Rumple spat.

"OW, GOD!" I screamed as another contraction hit me.

Everyone was quiet for a second before Regina said.

"I can't contain this much longer" she said tiredly. Emma turned to her parents as did Regina. The blonde then walked over to them.

"Mom, Dad" she said and then she hugged them with Henry in the middle. I smiled at this because it was the first time Emma had ever called Snow and David by their names besides Mary Margaret and David. Henry then walked over to Regina and she looked at him.

"I love you Henry, I wish I was strong enough to stop all of this but I'm not" Regina said. Henry then hugged his adoptive mother and closed his eyes. I breathed as another contraction hit me.

"Keep breathing love" Rumple said to me before he kissed my forehead. I saw Emma suddenly pull away from her parents, she looked to the diamond before looking to Regina. Then she walked over to her.

"You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are" Emma suggested.

"Good move Emma!" I shouted to the Savior. Emma shot me a thumbs up before Henry was moved away from Regina with his grandparents. David then came over to Rumple and he helped my husband move me away from Emma and Regina. Emma then held her hands out and her magic shot out of her hands like Regina's did. We all watched as they combined their powers and I felt a change of the trigger. A second later there was a blast and Emma and Regina were thrown backwards. The diamond stopped glowing. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing everything was going to be okay now. Rumple luckily didn't get thrown from me. I felt my contractions suddenly stop and David came over to help me up. Rumple was already back on his feet.

"We're alive" David said as he hugged Snow. Then the two of then went to help Emma up.

"We did it" Snow said.

"Yes we did" Regina said as she walked over to us.

"Gotta hand it to Henry, he's right about a lot of things"

"Yes he is, isn't that right kid?" we all looked behind but Henry was gone.

"Henry?" Emma called out.

"Henry!" Regina yelled out as well. We all then walked towards to where Henry must have left and his book bag was on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Greg and Tamara took him" Rumple growled. Then he looked around and his face paled. "So is Dakota"

 **Dakota's POV**

I ran as fast as my wolf form could run. I already felt my strength fade as I came upon Greg and Tamara. I barked and Greg and Tamara turned around.

"It's Rumplestiltskin's half breed daughter" Tamara growled and she began to pull Henry even faster. I howled before picking up my speed and ran towards Tamara, a shot was heard and I whined as I fell to the sidewalk. I felt my blood pulling out of my fur as I watched my nephew being taken. Who shot me I would never know.

 **Zila's POV**

Rumple had transported us to the docks and we saw Greg and Tamara at the edge of the water with Henry. Greg then tossed the bean into the water and a portal opened.

"The last bean they opened a portal" Regina said. We all then ran like hell towards them, but it was already too late. Greg and Tamara leapt into the portal and they were gone. Emma screamed and her father had to hold her back.

"Dakota!" I screamed as I saw my daughter lying on the docks bleeding profusely from a shot wound. Rumple and I hurried over to her, the others following. Rumple took his daughter into his arms and he kissed her forehead beginning to cry.

"What the hell is going on?" Belle asked as she and Gabriel found us. Their eyes went wide when they saw Dakota bleeding to death in her fathers' grasp.

"It's time" Dakota said as he breathing began to become labored. I took my daughter's bloody hand and held it.

"We're so proud of you my jewel" Rumple said to her. Dakota smiled weakly before she looked to me.

"I love you, Mom" then Dakota's brown eyes closed. I screamed as her body suddenly faded and it was then my water broke.

"Rumple, it's time!" I yelped as the contractions became more powerful.

"What's going on?" Hook asked as he came to everyone.

"Zila is in labor idiot" Regina snapped. Hook saw that I was indeed in labor and he said.

"She can give birth in the Captain's quarters"

"Then lead the way pirate" Rumple said as he helped me up. Gabriel came over and scooped me into his arms and he hurried towards the ship. All the way I breathed through my contractions but they kept getting closer.

"Gah damn, she's coming!" I screamed once more. Thankfully Hook led us to his cabin and he excused himself as Gabriel placed me on the bed. Rumple conjured a lot of blankets underneath me and Belle helped undo my jeans and underwear. A second later Athena appeared next to Rumple with what appeared to be baby stuff in a bag. Gabriel placed a sheet over me and he checked to see how dilated I was.

"You're fully dilated Zila, push now!" he said and I did as he asked. As I pushed I actually screamed, because giving birth this time was a lot more painful. With each push it took all my strength out of me. However Dakota wasn't coming out like she was supposed to and after a half hour of pushing I had to relax.

"What's going on Gabriel?" Rumple demanded as he wiped the sweat off of my brow.

"I don't know" Gabriel answered. Athena came forward and pushed him aside. She then did the same physical exam on me and her face frowned.

"The baby is becoming stressed, Zila you will need to make the next few pushes count, or else you will lose her"

"Get her out now!"I yelled before I pushed once more and I pushed like hell. Gabriel joined Athena's side and he said that things were looking a hell lot better. I could smell blood as I felt the urge to push more. I then gave one last push and then the cries of Dakota were heard.

"She's here, Zila" Gabriel said as he removed Dakota from me. Athena took care of me with the after birth and she healed me. Rumple then waved his hand and my clothes changed into a grey tank top with black jeans and boots. I also felt new undergarments were on me as well. My hair was still a mess but I used my magic to conjure it into a braid.

"Is she healthy?" Rumple asked.

"She is" Athena said as she walked over to us. She then handed Rumple our daughter first.

"Hello again my jewel" Rumple said as he kissed her forehead. He then handed her to me. I took my daughter into my arms and I planted kisses on her tiny face.

"You're finally here my little one" I said to her. Dakota then opened her eyes and already they were brown.

 **An Hour Later.**

Dakota was dressed in the proper clothing and I held her close to me as we all stood on deck.

"Rumple I am going with you wherever Henry was taken so don't argue, Dakota will most likely continue to have her growth spurts" I told my husband.

"If that is what you wish love" Rumple said and he then conjured Masamune in his hand. I smirked as he handed me the blade and I kissed his lips.

"So where is Henry?" Emma asked.

Rumple then walked towards Hook and asked him.

"So? Are you done trying to kill me?"

"I believe so" Hook replied and he meant it.

"Excellent then you can live" Rumple said before he conjured something with a cloud of red smoke. A globe appeared and everyone surrounded it. Rumple placed his finger on the top making his finger bleed, he then placed the blood drop onto the globe and it lit. We all watched in awe as shape of an unknown landmass formed.

"Where is that? Where did they take Henry?" Regina asked.

"Neverland" Hook said.

"You got to be joking" I scoffed.

"He's not" Athena said as she waved her hand and the globe disappeared. She then looked to Rumple.

"Be careful in Neverland, Rumple"

"I will Athena, and please take this" Rumple handed over a scroll to the his female counterpart. "This is a cloaking spell I believe you know what to do"

"I do" Athena took the scroll from my husband and then she hugged him. Rumple did the same and he even kissed her forehead. I then used that chance to say goodbye to Belle and Gabriel, the two of them hugged me and Belle pressed a kiss against Dakota's face. Athena did the same before she left the boat with my two betas. I then turned to Rumple and walked over to him. Rumple bent down and kissed Dakota's forehead just as Hook threw the bean into the water. A portal opened and Hook began to steer the ship towards it. Rumple hung onto me while I kept Dakota hidden Dakota under a blanket. Rumple was holding onto some rope with his other hand.

"So who are we up against? Who are Greg and Tamara?!" David shouted.

"They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive" Rumple replied back.

"They have no idea who they're truly working for"

"And who's that?!" Emma shouted.

"Someone we all should fear" Rumple replied once more. The wind became more fierce as we approached the portal, I held Dakota even closer to me as the Jolly Roger then entered the portal's vortex. Then as quickly as it opened the portal closed with us in its grasp on our way to Neverland and a new adventure or whatever the hell you want to call it. What happens next will be told in the next tale until then farewell.

 ***blows into tissue*  
So that ends Season 2 of Dark Shadows.  
Bring on Season 3!  
Season 3 will be introduced to some shockers and as you guys may have guessed Smaug will be appearing in Season 3. I defintely will plan to keep in him in character when it comes to other people besides Zila, Rumple, and Dakota. XD  
Thank you so much for reading my fellow Rila fans!  
Until then see you in Season 3!**


End file.
